


The Last Valkyrie

by GeeKnProuD



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angel Healing, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 74,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeKnProuD/pseuds/GeeKnProuD
Summary: Thor has been entrusted with a very important task...keeping the last Valkyrie safe. Since Asgard has been compromised he must take her somewhere safe, in the presence of friends...Migard.Amia  (Uh-me-uh) knows her life hangs in the balance and must trust her safety to strangers. The Dark Elves  want her dead like all Valkyrie before her....she is the last of her kind.Bucky wanted to help, like all the other Avengers when Thor came to them asking for Asylum for a being not of this world, yet eerily familiar. He never thought he'd actually fall in love...with an Angel.





	1. Myth and Legend

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after the Dark Elves attacked Asgard. The Avengers live in the upstate New York Compound after The Sakovia Accords were eventually dissolved due to The Avengers splitting up...without all the hero's how can Earth stay safe? Steve and Bucky came home and rejoined the team. Tony still struggles with forgiveness for Bucky killing his parents as The Winter Soldier. In this story The Scarlet Witch and Vision do not exist...just so you know. Enjoy :)

Thor

"Father, I don't understand, how can I keep a myth safe?" He was thoroughly confused, and his face showed it, he was sure of it. His Father had sent for him in haste to return to Asgard for an important task. He would do anything The All-Father would ask of course, but this seemed a bit odd.

"She is not a myth...she is in fact real, and in grave danger. There is alot you do not know of my son. The Valkyrie were very much real. Many, many millenia ago there were many and with their powers over life and death it made them great warriors. To go against the Valkyrie would have surely meant your death and defeat." He could barely believe what he was hearing. It was as if his father were telling him his bedtime stories as a child were in fact...real.

"If they are so powerful, then why would they need me to protect them?" Odin took in a deep breath to steady his thoughts, knowing what he asked of his son would not be easy. "Not a they, Thor...a she. One. She is the last of the Valkyrie. The Dark Elves began to hunt them down, one by one to destroy them, for only The Valkyrie were able to defeat the Elves and push them back into the darkness from whence they came." 

"Over many thousands of years the Dark Elves almost succeeded in killing them all. Though powerful and nearly impossible to defeat as an army, alone they are vulnerable. They preyed upon the Valkyrie like locusts, dwindling their numbers slowly until they were nearly extinct. My Father held this task and his Father before him to keep the last of the Valkyrie safe and hidden, letting the Elves believe they were truly gone." I followed my father into the very depths of the palace to parts I never even knew existed until today as he spoke of Legends and myths I had only heard about in bedtime stories from Mother.

"Due to so little remaining and low birth rates they have slowly withered away over the years. I was entrusted with this task of keeping the last family of Valkyrie safe, here in Asgard. When the Elves attacked, parts of these tunnels collapsed and killed all...but one." His Father pushed open a heavy door and my eyes widened as I saw the furnishings of a home and I froze in place as I watched fantasy become reality.

"This is Amia." I knew I was staring, but I couldn't help myself. There before me, standing in the flesh was a fairytale. She was tall and thin with the beautiful curves of a woman even though she looked young. Pale skin and long blonde hair, crystal blue eyes....and wings. "Amia, this is my son Thor." She spread her wings wide, the span atleast sixteen feet and bowed gracefully in front of me. With a voice as soft as silk she spoke, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you My Lord. The All-Father speaks of you often."

I bowed to her as well since I wasn't quite sure what to do...let alone say. "I wish I could say the same, until today I believed you to be a myth. I was obviously wrong." She smiled and twisted a lock of her golden hair around a finger, her wings shifting to lay against her back, curling into themselves, hiding their true size and majesty. "I am glad you were wrong, though it seems I may truly fall into myth." Her eyes saddened and my Father took her hand in his, "That is what we are going to try and prevent my child."

I was told that since the Elves came there have been rumors of them having knowledge about Amia's existence. Heimdall has been extra watchful..but the Elves, though dwindled since Malekith's defeat are again growing in number and seek to find Amia and kill her. If Amia dies then there will be no more Valkyrie, and the Elves will have truly won. He looked at the woman before him and saw her fear and sorrow, knowing he will fight to the death if he must to keep such a pure spirit in this world. "Father...what must I do?"

"Take her to Midgard. The Elves will never expect her to be there. They will continue to believe we hide her here, believing this to be a stronghold and the safest place. We can not take the chance of them finding her." I agreed and in fact I had a great idea. "I can take her to my friends, the Avengers. I'm sure if I ask, they will help protect her." I looked at Amia, "They will protect you. They are good people who I consider family...you will be safe with them, of that I have no doubt." She seemed to lessen the tension in her shoulders as she spoke, "If you trust them, then so shall I."

"Father, I should take her now and speak to my friends. The sooner we have her under their protection the better." He agreed. Amia turned and grabbed a long white cloak and placed it on her shoulders then grabbed a bag that laid upon a chair nearby. "I am ready to go My Lord. Where you lead, I shall follow." 

My Father said his goodbyes and I quickly led her out of the palace under the cover of darkness. She looked terrified..then it dawned on me...she's probably never been outside those walls I found her in. "Do not be afraid Amia. I know this is all very overwhelming. But I promise you this night that I will not let any harm befall you...I would forfeit up my life to ensure it." She laughed nervously as we approached the Bifrost, "Thank you Thor...but let's hope it never comes to that."


	2. Sanctuary

Bucky

The sky was beautiful tonight. Hardly a cloud in sight and a moon almost full lighting up the Compound's grounds on the south side. Seemingly endless stars shining in the heavens. This side of the building faced a large field and woods beyond that as far as the eye could see, and I could see far. 

You never got to see stars like this in Brooklyn, too many lights, especially now. Lights fucking everywhere mucking it up...it's a damn shame. While in Wakanda I was able to enjoy the night sky again. Stars so impossibly bright it looked almost magical. 

It's been a bad day...I hate the bad days, when memories rush back and haunt the day as well as the night. It's on those bad days I almost wish to be put back into the freezer, anything to just make them stop. Steve learned early on to just give me my space when those times come. It's why I'm here, alone on a roof, kicked back in a lounge chair and star gazing. 

There's something about the vastness above me that draws me in. It helps to calm my mind and body, which I could use a dose of tonight. Reaching down I grabbed my beer and took a drink, swallowing the ice cold brew. Well, atleast they still have good beer in this century. Thank God for small favors.

Speaking of God. The night sky began to swirl and distant thunder carried on the breeze. Swirling clouds appeared and tunneled down to the ground in a whoosh of light and wind. The Bifrost.. looks like Thor has decided to grace us with his presence this evening. I looked down at my watch...and at one in the morning no less.

Pulling myself from the chair I walked over to the edge of the roof and peered down into field where Thor landed....he has company. Whoever it was shined out of the darkness like a beacon, wearing a long white cloak with a hood covering the head and shadowing the face from view. Whoever it was, it must be important if Thor has arrived this late and walking more quickly than I'm use to seeing. 

I downed the last of my beer and sighed up at the reappearing stars once the clouds dissipated...well...so much for peaceful. I tossed the bottle twenty feet into a trash bin, grinning to myself at making it...swoosh! Three pointer! 

Jogging down the stairs I almost ran into Steve as I pushed open the door to the hanger where Thor had entered. "Whoa..I take it you saw the Bifrost too huh?" Steve nodded and and we walked together, "Heard it, didn't see it...kinda hard to miss, you'd have to be deaf. Figured it must be urgent for him to come so late. Especially after Maria gave him a tongue lashing the last time he did it." 

I chuckled as I remembered that scene, "That woman is scary without her beauty sleep." Steve smiled my way, "And coffee." I full on laughed at that, "Oh God no...Maria without caffeine...I'd rather fight the Hulk." Steve shook his head but cocked his head and grinned in acknowledgement that he'd probably do the same.

As we were approaching Thor my eyes drifted over his companion. The cloak covered the whole body, a woman...whoa, a pretty one too. Damn where does a person get eyes like that?! So blue it was as if glimpsing into the waters of the Caribbean. 

"My friends, sorry for the late hour for which I have come, but it could not be avoided. I need your help." Steve eyed the woman beside the Thunder God then looked at me. "Let's go inside...I have a feeling the others need to be in on this conversation." Leave it to Steve to know what to do...me, I couldn't get those eyes out of my head. 

Thor put a large hand to the woman's back leading her toward a lift to take us to the Lounge. It's like a giant living room, big enough for our band of misfits...and a full size bar...bonus! Tony may be an arrogant Asshole sometimes, but damn does the man know his liquor! Not the cheep stuff either, we're talking Grade A, first class, more expensive than the first car I ever bought for one bottle, kind of booze. 

The woman looked afraid...terrified more like it. Her hands clutched a bag tightly to her chest and her eyes kept drifting back and forth from Steve and I to everything around her. Whatever is going on was serious..I could feel it in my bones, a gut feeling that shits about to go down. My shoulders tensed and I flexed my metal arm to try and relieve some of the tension. Steve noticed and I saw the question in his eyes, my responding glare was a response pretty much telling him that I'm fine and quit worrying about me. My how the tides turned.

Not even a few seconds after arriving to the Lounge, Maria and Natasha exited from another lift across the room. Yup, Maria looks pissed, Natasha surprisingly looked amused at her annoyance. Maria was about to go off when she suddenly paused and looked at the woman in white beside and slightly behind Thor, "Who's that?" All of our eyes looked at Thor, he was about to speak when the lift opened again and out came Clint and Sam....trailing behind them slowly and obviously just out of bed, Tony. He wore pajama bottoms, a tshirt and had a terrible case of bed head. Banner was off site and due back in a few days.

"Point Break, this better be important enough to interrupt the best dream I've had in ages." Steve just rolled his eyes and looked apologetically toward Thor. "I'm truly sorry to disturb your slumber, but I am needing my friends help urgently, otherwise I would have come at a more appropriate hour." Everyone saw him cut his eyes to Maria. She in return smiled and crossed her arms over her chest, "If it's an emergency it's ok Thor. If it's to get strawberry pop tarts to take back to your jolly merry men, then we all know how that ends." I was impressed to see Thor actually look worried. Dames...

Once everyone gathered around...ok Tony laid on a couch and kicked his sock covered feet up onto the arm. "What...I can rest and listen at the same time." Our attention went back to the Thor and his mysterious guest, that had yet to utter one word. "My friends, this is Amia. I have been entrusted with her safety. She is in grave danger and I was hoping that you would allow her Sanctuary here in the Compound." 

Tony of course chimed in, "Sanctuary...isn't that something you ask for in a church or something..what is she some Asgardian version of Igor?" Natasha smacked his feet of the arm of the couch, "Shut up Stark...let him talk. Besides it's a Cathedral and the name was Quasimodo." He shrugged and slumped back down from propping up on his elbows. "Right..whatever...as you were saying Thor."

"Amia is the last of her kind. She is a Valkyrie." Where have I heard that before...Norse mythology I think?? Steve's brow crinkled, "What exactly is a Valkyrie?" Thor looked back at Amia and ushered her forward from practically hiding behind his bulk. "Perhaps showing them would be better. Go on, it's ok, you are among friends and safe here. No one will hurt you."

The woman laid her bag down and pushed back her hood. She was pretty...no I take that back, beautiful! Her eyes were even more breathtaking up close. Her skin was flawless and hair so blond it was almost white. Nervous fingers rose and began to unhook the cloak. Once it opened I couldn't help but notice her curves. She wore some kind of halter style dress made of a light sheer gold that laid loose on her chest and accentuated every curve on her body just right. What.. sue me, I am a man.

Her cloak still remained draped across her shoulders and my eyes caught a flutter of movement on her back. What the hell was tha....The cloak slid from her body onto the floor. Audible gasps were heard as we all saw what was beneath. Holy Shit! She has wings! Large white wings that unfurled and spread out then back. It was like watching a bird stretch. My heart nearly stopped...she looked like an angel! A honest to goodness real life messenger from the heavens! Holy freaking shit!!

Tony jumped up from the couch, his lounging obviously forgotten, mouth wide open as he looked at the sight before him. I think we were all in bit of shock, to say the least. "Uh...I am awake right Red..I'm seeing an actual Angel...here...In the Lounge. I didn't die in my sleep?" Natasha who was equally shocked reached over without a word and smacked Tony across the face. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!" She shrugged, "Making sure you weren't asleep." Tony rubbed his cheek and jaw, "It's suppose to be a pinch, not a slap!" 

Her eyes went to Tony, "Do you want me to pinch you too?" He backed away from her and stood next to Clint, "No, absolutely not! I'm obviously not asleep and you all see her don't you?" Everyone nodded, "Oh Thank God...I thought I was hallucinating." If he's seeing things then we all were.

"The Dark Elves have hunted down and killed every last one of her race...except her." He told us how he found out about her from his father and that the Elves knew of her presence on Asgard. It was only a matter of time before they found a way to get to her. I can see why he brought her here. 

I watched as Amia shifted her wings and folded them onto her back, making it appear as if she had a long feathered cape instead of wings...absolutely stunning!! I caught her looking at me and once our eyes met she smiled. Star filled sky and wings be damned...that may be the single most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life. Wow...just....wow!

Steve was tense beside me which made me take pause. What's going on in his head? Thankfully he spoke before I nudged the bum and asked what's up. "These Dark Elves...are they the same ones who killed your mother and stole an infinity stone and nearly destroyed our world?" Oh...those guys! Thor nodded, "It is. But they no longer have the Ether and their leader killed, but they grow in number in the shadows and seek to kill what's left of what is good and pure in all the nine Realms. Will you help me?" 

Steve looked around at us all and he knew what we were all thinking, "Of course we'll help. She's welcome to stay as long as needed. We will ensure her safety." Amia stepped forward and bowed elegantly to Steve with a hand fisted over her heart, "You have my sincerest gratitude for allowing me Asylum on your world. I am truly in your debt. May my strengths be yours to aide in any way you see fit."

I was curious, "What strengths...you mean like powers or something?" She returned to an upright position and looked my way. I swear goosebumps pickled the back of my neck. "I have...talents, though not practiced since I was not allowed to see anyone but the All-Father and the Queen, before she passed. I can heal any wound, big or small..though it has limits. I can not bring forth the dead once the light has left them, but I can also take their light if I so choose it." Wait...what?

Steve caught it too, "Wait, take their light...you mean you can kill someone, with what, a touch? A thought?" She nervously shifted her wings, "Not with thought...I must be in contact with the being to do so..but yes, I can extinguish their life force if I so choose. But I can not restore the light...only a very few Valkyrie in our history have been able to resurrect one that has died. Since I am the only one left...that gift is lost." The sadness in her eyes was quite evident.

I couldn't even imagine what she must be going through. How would I feel if I were the last human left alive? Natasha and Maria decided to take Amia to get her settled in a room for the night. Thor of course wanted to stay a while to make sure she's safe before checking back in with Asgard. 

Everyone was talking about the situation when I noticed Steve standing by the window looking out. Arms crossed and shoulders tense..somethings bothering him, quite alot from the look of it. I stood by his side and nudged him with my metal arm, "Hey punk, what's eatin' ya?" 

Steve shook his head and looked up at the stars. "You heard what Thor said about the Valkyrie and what they are and can do. What does this all mean Buck? What if everything I was ever taught about religion and faith of God and Angels..was nothing more than what, an Alien encounter? A Valkyrie coming to Earth, how else would their name be in our history books. Healing wounds.. raising someone from the dead..I guess I don't know what to believe anymore."

Ahh...now I can see why he's upset. I was never much on religion, especially after being the Soldier, but I respected his beliefs and knew this had to be messing with his head. "Sorry Steve. I don't know..talk to Amia, maybe she can shed some light on it for you. Give you some answers that you're seeking. You know me, I believe in what I see..I guess I'm Agnostic...and what I saw tonight was an Angel." 

Steve nudged me and grinned, "I saw how you were looking at her...don't deny it." I gave a lopsided grin and shrugged, "Couldn't help myself...she's a damn beautiful Dame with wings no less. It's like having a live Victoria Secret Angel straight off the runway." He laughed and shook his head, "I still can't believe they just let women walk around like that." I snorted which made Steve laugh more, "I can't believe they don't allow it more often." And like that he was all smiles and more relaxed. 

As we headed off to bed Steve called after me as I turned the corner to my room, "You doing OK..I noticed you were on the roof again tonight." I knew he would bring it up. "It was a bad day...but I'm doing OK now, got distracted from my head full of crazy by a God and Angel falling from the sky. It has a way of making me forget my problems for a few minutes atleast." With reassuring Steve he finally went back to bed and I to my own. 

For once in I couldn't tell you how long I didn't lay there and dwell on the innocence I've killed over the years. Instead when I closed my eyes all I could think about was Amia. It's not every day you get to meet an actual Angel...ok so maybe she wasn't necessarily an angel, but she was most definitely sent from the heavens.


	3. Flight

Amia

Panic hit me the moment I awoke in a strange bed, that is until I remembered what happened yesterday. Leaving the only home I have ever known and on a new world. From the moment The All-Father told me I needed to leave I have been terrified. A part of me though wanted this change. Change in itself can be a scary thing. Life had become unbearable being so alone all the time. I miss my family deeply.

My wings stretched and I shook them to remove any stiffness. The human women, Maria and Natasha left me clothing to change into. They were even thoughtful enough to find me tops that tied around the neck due to my wings. 

The material felt odd as I ran it through my fingers, being use to a more lighter fabric. The red headed one left something called a bra...it appears to go on my chest, there is no way with my wings that I could wear it properly. It looked like a torcher device anyway, so I laid it back down.

The next article of clothing I picked up was another undergarment called panties. These weren't so bad, I did like the light blue color. I couldn't help but giggle as I put on the britches...it almost felt naughty to wear items men would normal put on. The fit was snug but not too tight. I gave myself a once over in the mirror to make sure I was properly covered.

Though frightened, I was also excited to learn about my new home and it's inhabitants. They seemed very nice and accommodating, especially on such short notice. I definitely wouldn't mine getting to know the man with the metal arm a bit more. He was very handsome and his eyes held such depth...his light within him was strong.

I left my room and followed the path I took the night before to doors that opened as I neared them. This place felt magical with what it could do, even a disembodied voice that has helped me since I arrived in my room. 'Would you like to have breakfast Miss?' I couldn't help but giggle and feeling silly as I spoke to it, "Yes, please."

When the doors opened I found myself in the same room I was in last night. My wings shuddered lightly from how nervous I was. Thankfully the room wasn't empty. Thor and the one known as Steve were there. I bowed to them, "Good morning My Lord and Captain Steve. Is there a place where I can find food?" 

Thor smiled warmly at me, "There is no need to be so formal here. Here we are your friends." I fidgeted with the hem of my shirt, "So I shouldn't bow? But that would be disrespectful to you my Prince." He chuckled lightly, the sound a warm comforting presence. "How about this...you can still talk to me formally, if you stop bowing. Here there isn't royalty, only rank. But they don't bow in greeting or to show respect." I nodded and chewed my bottom lip. "Alright, I will try to ammend my behavior to fit the social graces of this world."

Steve had a smile that told me he was kind, his light shone brightly with it. "If you're hungry we have breakfast...I'm not sure what you like so we made several things." My eyes widened at all the food laid out on a table. "You made me food? But I should do that for you Sir. My station should be of service to you and your companions." 

"This is your home now Amia. You don't owe us anything, nor do you need to repay us by serving us." I couldn't understand this concept, "The Valkyrie are in service of the King...we have always been servants of mostly battle or protection. We live to see the light of those we care for shine brightly each day. I need to be of service in some fashion, please..It's all I have left of who we were as a people." My eyes watered and Steve looked pained at my distress.

"We don't want to take anything away from you. How about this...let us help you for just a little while until you learn the lay of the land, so to speak, then when you're comfortable we can find you a job..hmm? How does that sound?" This made me pause to think, and with a heavy sigh I conceded, "I can do that, for a small while. Though I'm confused as to why I need to know how the ground lays...does the ground move about?" Steve laughed a bit but then coughed to hide it.

"Sorry, I wasn't laughing at you...No, the ground doesn't move...although we do have earthquakes, but not here so much. It's a figure of speech, lay of the land just means to know how things work around here." My brow furrowed a bit as I thought about it, "There is much I need to learn if I am to be here for quite some time. I will lay the land as quickly as I can Captain Steve." I smiled brightly hoping I got it right. Again his laugh bubbled over, "Well, close enough..and please, just Steve is fine." 

I looked at all the food before me and didn't recognize any of it, except for the fruit, it looked similar to some I normally eat. "May I please have some fruit?" Steve nodded and handed me a plate, "Have whatever you want. Do you not eat meat?" My eyes widened and I shook my head, "No Ca..Steve, I can not eat of anything that once contained a life force. It is against our main beliefs. I know some do, so it's ok if you want to. The Valkyrie do not judge the beliefs of others, we respect all life." 

By the time I finally picked some fruit, an apple and some grapes, Thor was nice enough to tell me the names, several other people arrived. Natasha and Maria were sitting down to eat and the one Steve called Bucky...what an odd name. I can see him watching me and it makes my stomach do weird things. 

I search the chairs before me and wondered how I could sit and not bump anyone with my wings. Bucky suddenly stood and removed a chair beside him which meant I had plenty of room. "Would this be better..you know for.." He gestured toward my wings, he's sweet and thoughtful too. "Oh yes, thank you, I'd hate to bump you while you ate. It would be terribly rude." His smile lit up his face and eyes. 

The fruit was very delicious, I especially loved the grapes. Bucky looked at my plate and shifted a bit in his seat, "Do you want something to drink? Water?" Thor who sat across from me grinned, "You must try something called coffee..it's quite good." He showed me his cup containing the dark brown liquid. "Um, ok, if you like it I'm sure I will too." Bucky offered to get me some. 

He returned with a cup he called a mug with a small animal on the side for decoration. It steamed and I brought it to my nose to smell it...it had a unique odor and not unpleasant. He warned me it would be hot so I took a small sip. My face drew up and I wrinkled my nose. Bucky laughed, "Don't like it huh? Here..let me try and fix it the way I like it. Big guy over there likes it black, me...I'm a cream and sugar kind of man."

I watched him carefully as he poured a white liquid in the mug and I was in awe as it changed colors. He then added a white granulated substance and stirred thoroughly. "Here...try it now." I reached out to take the mug and my hand grazed his metal one. His body tensed beside me visibly. I smelled the drink and it smelled...sweeter. When I sipped it this time I let out a small sigh of delight. "Better?" I nodded quickly, "Oh yes, thank you...it is quite delicious now." 

I listened to the banter between all the friends once they all arrived and it was beyond entertaining. Thor told me the story of his first cup of coffee when he came to Midgard..uh, Earth, they call it Earth. "You broke it? My Lord...that...was very rude!" I blushed profusely, "I'm so sorry..please I beg your forgiveness, I didn't mean to sound so crass." Everyone laughed and my tension eased. "Nothing to forgive, you are very right, it was rude...I had alot to learn back then." 

Once the meal was ended, I was allowed to help clean. A man with dark skin named Sam showed me how dishes went into a machine that cleaned them...amazing! Tony laughed at my amazement, "If you're impressed with that you should see my R&D lab...it will blow your socks off!" My eyes went wide and I looked down at my sandaled feet, "But I didn't wear those garments." I had a feeling everything I said was all wrong because it made them all laugh yet again. But not in a mean way.

I couldn't help but wander over to the large windows against the far wall. I placed my hands against the glass and watched the trees sway in the breeze. The grass so green and the sky a bright blue with big white clouds. I laughed as birds flew in the air and landed on a branch, my wings twitched in response to my excitement. "Do you want to go outside?" I startled at the sudden voice beside me. I was so engrossed in the scenery I didn't even know Bucky was beside me.

"Is it safe?" He smiled and held out his right arm for me to take. "It's very safe...come on, you've been cooped up long enough. Let's go get some air." I looped my arm through his and when my hand touched the warmth of his skin the funny feeling in my stomach happened again. It only seemed to happen with him though and not the others. I knew it was attraction...my mother before she died had spoke of something similar when she met my father. 

We walked up stairs and then he opened a large grey door. I blinked from the brightness of the sun and it took me a moment to adjust. My face lit up and I was unable to contain my happiness. The breeze felt amazing on my skin, the sweet smell of flowers nearby had my nose in the air. "Honeysuckle. That's what you're smelling. I'll show you some time." He released my arm and I walked upon the roof and spun in a circle lifting my face toward the warm light above me. 

"I've never seen anything so beautiful!" I heard him speak in a soft voice I suspect he thought I couldn't hear, "Me too." I blushed when I realized he was looking at me. I chewed on my bottom lip as I spread my wings as wide as they could go, the stretch felt heavenly! The breeze caressed my feathers and made my skin pebble. I giggled and twirled some more, unable to hide the joy at being out in the open air..for the first time ever in my life.

"If you've never been outside...does that mean you've never flown?" I rolled my shoulders making my wings stretched high above me, "As a small child I was able to hover around a bit, but I haven't flown beyond that." My body ached to fly...it craved it like I craved the air I breath, I always have. "Well doll, here's your chance. Fly." 

I spread my wings and gave a test flap and my feet felt lighter on the ground...I can do this....I can do this!! Bending at the knees I gave a powerful thrust of my wings and lifted off the ground and into the sky. It took a moment to get my bearings but it was almost like breathing...it was natural. I cried out in happiness as I soared high above the building that will be my new home. I circled and dipped, my wings though unused for so long, still strong and I felt giddy. 

I looked down and saw Bucky watching me from the roof. I dived then pulled up suddenly and with mighty gusts of air I landed gracefully in front of him. His eyes were wide and a smile as big as his heart on his face. "Thank you Bucky...thank you!" I was overcome with such happiness and flung my arms around his middle and hugged him tight.

I felt his hesitation but he very quickly slid his arms around my shoulders. His hands lightly brushed over my feathers by accident where my wings start and shivers racked my body. It felt amazing, almost as if my body were touched in an intimate way. His hands froze slightly then moved again, caressing the downy soft feathers at the base near my back. I gasped and pulled my head from his chest to look him in the eyes. His were darker than normal.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" I shook my head no, "It doesn't hurt...it...feels....good. I like it when you touch me." I wondered as he stiffened if I had made a mistake in judgement of his attraction to me as well, until his hands moved again, gliding feathers through his fingers. I never felt anything before that compared to his touch. It heated my body in ways I had never experienced before. 

My hands fisted the shirt he wore on his sides and my heart pounded in my chest as his head slowly began to desended toward my own. I felt drawn in, unable to resist the pull. Just before his lips were able to touch my own the door opening behind us made us both jerk away from the other. My wings stretched to relief the ache his touch created...but a good ache. He ran the flesh hand down his face then through his hair, I could see he was just as affected as I was from our embrace. 

Thor grinned wide as he saw me, "I saw from below Amia..you flew! That was amazing!" The magic between us fizzled as Thor and several others came up to the roof. I smiled and spoke to them but my eyes watched as Bucky slid back behind the group and in the door. Perhaps I did do something wrong after all. I am young in relation to the lifespan of my species...like Thor when he first came to Earth, I had alot to learn about these humans.


	4. Lessons

Bucky

What the hell was I thinking?! Jesus! I almost kissed her...hell I was practically feeling her up! Ok, so it wasn't her breasts but she reacted like it was. 

That small gasp when my hands brushed her wings, the shiver that ran down her body had made me pause momentarily, not only to scream at myself in my head 'What the hell are you doing, you fucking meatball!', but also afraid that maybe I had hurt her.

I saw how she tried to keep her wings out of everyone's way. I wondered if she felt like I did with the arm...different from everyone else, always aware of how you're not quite normal. 

She was funny in a way she didn't even realize she was being, since she didn't understand the way we all speak. Her laughter sounded like music, light and airy, like listening to wind chimes on a Sunday afternoon sipping coffee on the front stoop. 

I saw how she looked out the front windows and how her face practically glowed with wonder. I couldn't help but take her outside. The thought of such a beautiful creature being cooped up in a palace basement all her life felt like a crime. She needed to be free to spread those magnificent wings and fly like she was intended. And she did!

I have heard people being happy before, excited...Nothing compared to watching Amia fly. The pure joy she radiated was infectious! Her laughter and cries of happiness had warmed my heart that I had been able to bring her here to witness such beauty and grace. 

Watching Amia fly was like watching a dolphin glide through waves on the ocean...seamless, natural...perfection. her body would twist and turn on the breeze as fluidly as any bird that has flown it's whole life. Her joy became my joy...and it had been so long since I'd felt anything close to that. 

I didn't even know how old she was...she could be a child compared to her race! My God I could have been feeling up a teenager!! Ok, again..it wasn't tits..but still, it felt just as intimate somehow. I could still feel how soft her feathers were on my hands. 

I have got to real this in! Get a grip on my emotions and urges around her. God I had wanted to kiss her so bad, she felt so good in my arms like she was created to fit there. I have never been affected by any Dame like this before..ever! Yeah, I've been attracted before.. a pretty gal with great breasts and a round ass you'd like to smack while your behind her in bed...yeah, I've had that. But this...this attraction to Amia was more...more in a way I couldn't quite understand, let alone put into words.

I don't even know why I'm wrestling with this in my head anyway. It's not like she feels the same...right? A little voice in my head reminded me of her words, 'I like when you touch me.' Dammit! What does that even mean?! She couldn't possibly want this to touch her! As I thought it I looked down at the offending limb. My fist clinched and the plates shifted and wirred to life. 

If she knew half the things I've done, she wouldn't smile at me the way she does. She sure as hell wouldn't have hugged me. Or have those mesmerizing blue eyes of hers turn just a shade darker when my arms were around her. 

I needed to let off some steam so I changed and went to the gym. Pounding a few punching bags to oblivion should do it, and maybe running a few miles after that. Hell maybe I can spar with Steve or even better Thor to distract myself. 

I was already into my third punching bag when Natasha walked in. I nodded in a brief hello then froze mid punch when Amia walked in behind her. I glared at Tasha who only gave me a knowing look and a sly grin spread across her face. Of course she would be able to tell I was attracted to our new guest...and probably the reason my mouth was gaping open looking at Amia in calf length black Yoga pants and something similar to a sports bra but modified to fit her. 

My eyes narrowed at the Widow and I silently mouthed 'What the Fuck?!' to her. She only shrugged then winked...I swear to God I'm going to shoot her! Ok, well, technically I have before, but as the Soldier. Nosy Widow, keep this up I'll do it again...I will, I'll do it, won't even feel bad about it either. Ok, maybe a little bad, but still. 

Amia waved at me shyly and I stupidly found myself grinning like a fool and waving back before realizing what I was doing and thrust my hand down so fast I probably looked like an idiot. "Someone's sweet on our new guest." I turned around to see Sam taping up his hands and grinning like an idiot. Fuck! Am I that obvious?! "Shut up!"

Sam held his hands up, "Hey, just callin'm as I see'm. Not that I blame you man, she is one fine looking specimen of woman, wings adds a nice touch too don't you think?" I'm seriously going to punch him! "Shut up I said!" Sam laughed and went to his own bag, "No need to get all testy..just making conversation."

Great..just great, now I can't even concentrate on the damn bag in front of me. Tasha has her doing stretches, right in my line of sight. Steve walked in dressed to work out and looked at me, frowned then looked at Amia...then he just grinned. "What's going on Buck?" Sam stopped punching his bag and half spoke, half whispered to Steve, "Your man here can't keep his eyes of the fresh meat." 

I turned toward Sam and glared, "I swear to God Sam, I'm going to punch your face till you can't be recognized even by your closest kin!" Steve only laughed and smacked me on my back, "Take it easy, no need to get violent...come on Sam, quit teasing him. So what if he likes her, I don't see anything wrong with that." I raked a hand down my face and groaned.

"What is she even doing in here?" Steve grabbed the tape and started on his left hand. "She and Nat were talking about what the Valkyrie use to do. They were warriors..defenders of the thrown and so forth. She knows a little about self defense from her father, but she wanted to learn to be able to protect herself and others better. Natasha volunteered to teach her. Why..you wanna go down there and show her some moves?" I saw the smile on Steve's face, he's just as bad as Sam.

"Look...ok, so I like her, we all like her, she's a likable person!" Sam wiggled his eyebrows, "But you like-like her." I rolled my eyes in annoyance, "What are you twelve? Speaking of which, how do I even know if she's an adult for her kind.. she could be a kid for all I know!" Sam's teasing look turned thoughtful as he looked at Steve, "Your man has a point." My eyes widened as Sam bellowed, "Hey, Amia....how old are you?" I wanted to die...just crawl under a rock and die...Good God!!

Amia turned toward us and looked confused then turned toward Thor who had made an appearance and they seemed to talk this over. She turned back around and yelled back, "Thor says I'm twenty-nine Midgardian years old." If looks could kill...Sam would have fallen down instantly at my feet. "There ya go man...not jail bait, problem solved." Steve was trying his best to not laugh. 

I lunged at Sam and Steve held me back with a hand to my chest. "Take it easy Bucky, he's just trying to help you. Not every day a girl gets you all flustered. Look, she's of age, she's single and it's not like she's waiting around for another Valkyrie to show up and fly her off her feet. She will eventually find a suitable partner either human or Asgardian...maybe even Thor.. " Jealousy hot and heavy coursed through my veins, "No! Oh Hell no...not him, not big, blonde and royalty! Over my dead body!" 

I froze....Steve grinned....Oh Fucking Hell! I'm a goner! Sam and Steve just shared a look and laughed. "What are you skirts gossiping and giggling about?" Clint walked by dressed in his Hawkeye gear, obviously about to put in some practice. Sam pointed at him, "Hey, men don't gossip...we discuss, there's a difference." He shrugged and walked on to his destination, "Whatever...sounds like a bunch a cackling hens to me." Ok, that made me smile and laugh.

Steve and I went a few rounds in the ring...still getting used to the fact that one punch doesn't send him to the hospital anymore. Once we were both sweaty and bruised in a few places where hits got a little too real, we both called it quits. I glanced over at Amia who surprisingly was doing really well with Tasha. The way she fought was just as graceful as she flys. If all her people were like that, I can see why they made great warriors. Hell, put some armor on her and she'd look down right out of a medieval fairytale. 

"Buck...you do know it's ok for you to like her, right?" My head turned to look at Steve, concern on his face. I didn't know how to answer that. So I didnt. I could practically hear Steve's brain churning...he really does worry about me way too much. I sighed heavily and took a look back over to her, she looked up and smiled at me. Damn...I could feel my smile wanting desperately to reciprocate...but I couldn't. "See ya later Steve." I got up and walked out of the gym.

Amia

He didn't smile back, and he left. That settled it then, she must have done something to offend him in some way. But how can she fix it. She wiped the sweat off her brow and sighed heavily. "Natasha, may I ask you something?" The red head nodded, "Of course." I folded my wings tight against my back trying to get them as small as possible. "Have I said something wrong to Bucky? I don't always understand and say the right things, if I did I am so very sorry. I need to make ammends." 

Natasha laughed lightly. "I don't think you did anything wrong...I think you did something right." This only confused me more, "I don't understand. This is all so frustrating. Before he touched me he was so nice and would talk to me, but now...he has this strange look like he's in pain. I had to have done something. Is it not ok to tell someone their touch is pleasurable?" 

Tony had chose that very moment to walk by them after getting off the treadmill and was taking a drink from a water bottle. He choked on the water and began coughing horribly as it went down the wrong pipe. 

I rushed to Tony and placed my hand on his back and concentrated. A warm blue glow flowed from my fingers to his back and spread throughout Tony's body. His coughing immediately stopped. He looked up at me wide eyed, "What did you just do to me?!" I took my hand from him, "I helped you..do you feel better?" Tony took a deep breath. "Wow...that's a neet trick." 

"Now, what's this I hear about pleasurable touching?" Tasha crossed her arms and eyed the billionaire, "None of your business Tony. Now shoo, we're having a girl talk and not about you." He huffed, "Well..no need to be rude, I was only curious. Speaking of curious...about how fast can.." "Beat it Stark!" He held up his hands in resignation, "All right..sheesh, so testy...must be that time of the mo.." 

I gasped when suddenly Natasha punched Tony. Hard enough to make his eyes water and his nose to bleed but just shy of breaking it. "What did I warn you about assuming when a woman in on her monthly asshole?" Thor who was nearby and saw the exchange handed Tony a towel for his nose and watched in amusement. 

Tony, through his watery eyes and his nose and mouth covered in a bloody towel answered, "That you'd teach me a lesson." His answer sounded nasaly and muffled. She grinned, "And what did we learn?" He pulled the towel back to look at all the blood then immediately put it back in place, "Not to piss you off when you're PMSing!" He immediately ran behind Thor to hide from the Widow. 

Thor laughed, "I can not help you Tony. I too know what it is like to be on the receiving end of a woman's wrath. It is a scary place my friend. It is usually best to say your apologies and try to be more sensitive to their ever changing moods." I couldn't help but be entertained by my new friends.

"Did you just call women moody?" Thor's eyes widened and Tony laughed behind his towel, "Uh oh Big Guy, looks like we're both in the dog house tonight. I'm out." He suddenly rushed off to a side door making an exit. Thor smiled nervously as the Black Widow stared him down. "I uh...I think I hear Captain Rogers calling me...I...uh..yeah, I'm just gonna....go..." He too rushed off out of the gym. 

I practically was breathless with laughter. Natasha joined in too. "I may have a lot to learn, but apparently I'm not the only one!" The woman beside me who was atleast an inch or two shorter than myself smiled, "No you're not. Gotta keep men on their toes and let them know who really wears the pants...uh..who's the boss." I was glad she clarified for me, "Are men not superior to women here?" Natasha smirked, "They like to think they are." 

I had no doubts at all that Natasha and I would be amazing friends. "My mother use to tell me that a man is like a great sea, he can be calm and gentle and yet rage and billow in the storms. He contains great depth and many treasures. But a woman's body is the shore he always washes upon and wains in her wake. Her heart is the moon that can turn his tides with mere movement." I tried to keep the sadness from my eyes but was unsuccessful. 

"Your mother sounded like a very wise woman." I wiped away a tear on my cheek, "She was." I gathered myself and smiled, pushing away the sadness. "But she also told me that my Father made her crazy sometimes with his loud chewing and to make him stop she refused to lay with him for many moons." Nat smiled, "Did it work?" I couldn't hide the amusement in my face, "Well, she said after two moons passed I was suddenly conceived. I never heard my father chew loudly my whole life." Natasha laughed and I joined in. "I'd call that a win for your Mother..and for you." I had to agree.


	5. Monster

Amia

I never realized how different living on Asgard was from Earth. My head is spinning with the things I'm learning. I've taken to writing things down just so I can go over it all in the evening hours when I've retired to my rooms.

I have been with the Avengers for a week now..also something I've learned, Earth's way of measuring how time passes. The days are shorter here than I'm use to. It's taken some adjusting to my sleep patterns to adapt.

I'd like to say I've adapted well, but the sleeping part...that may take me a while. I've taken to walking the grounds behind the Compound at night while most are sleeping. I love the sounds here. The leaves rustling from the wind, insect noises as well. 

This night there is a new sound thats drifting on the wind. I followed it to the edge of the building and realized it was coming from the roof. It reminded me of when mother sang to me, but this was different.

I flew up the side of the building and landed softly. My eyes widened slightly when I saw Bucky asleep in a low chair, the sound was coming from a small black rectangular shaped object on the ground next to him.

I walked cautiously over to his side, trying my best to not make any noise. The moon light illuminated his face and body, allowing me to see him more clearly. His face looked peaceful, missing the wrinkle between his eyes and mouth relaxed and slightly open.

The breeze blew some of his hair across his forehead. I reached out, unable to resist pushing the hair back into place. I wanted to know what his hair would feel like. It was soft, gliding through my fingers easily. 

There was something about this human that drew me in, captivated me in a way I have never experienced before. Not that I've experienced alot. I've met many people while here, some were very handsome specimens of their species. Somehow, above all the others, this man, this..Bucky has bewitched me. 

When he is around I can't help but feel eager for his attention, however small it may be. I had briefly thought I had done something wrong the last time we were on this roof. Natasha told me otherwise.

She told me about his past and how he lost his arm, and what the bad people made him do against his will. My heart broke for him. Even though the Valkyrie can take a light from someone, they didn't enjoy it. All life is precious, even those of our enemies. Each having a purpose to serve in this life.

To know that Bucky was forced to extinguish so many lives was hard to hear. I couldn't even imagine how that has affected him. Now I know why his light inside him is so strong...it was forged that way. Through testing of his spirit his light grew strong to protect him. 

My eyes drifted to his arm where it hung off the chair. I couldn't help myself, my fingertips glided down the metal across his shoulder, tracing his star, then down across his bicep and below.

"Groping people in their sleep is frowned upon ya know." His voice startled me and I jerked my hand away. I had been crouched by his side so I lost my balance and fell back onto my rear. "Oh!" 

He sat up and stretched his arms over his head and yawned loudly. My face reddened at being caught touching him while he slept. "My apologies Bucky, I meant you no harm...I was simply curious." He pulled his legs to the side of the chair and looked down at me on the ground.

"You ok?" I nodded and made to try and stand up. His hand reached out in a gesture to help me up. I gratefully took it. His hand was warm when mine slid into his, pulling me up off the ground as he too stood up. "Yes, I am well...thank you."

He reached down to grab the black thing making the beautiful sounds. "Please, don't turn it off...what is that? I have never heard anything like it before." He seemed confused a moment as he looked at the object in his hand, "You've never heard music before?" I shook my head no.

"Mother use to sing to me, I know a few songs that she taught me. But this sound...it is truly magnificent. How does it work?" He slid his finger across the smooth surface and I flinched as it lit up like the morning sky. "This is just my cell phone..I was listening to some music from when I was younger. I guess I must have dozed off."

He showed me another song by tapping it and I couldn't contain my excitement. "It's lovely! What wonders you have here on Earth!" He watched me as I listened to the song, my body swaying slightly as I did so.

He put the cellphone down onto the chair, "Would you like to dance?" I stopped swaying and bit my lip, "I don't know any Earth dances, I'm sure I won't be any good at it." My breath stilled in my throat as he came closer to me, "It's ok, I'll teach you."

True to his word he slowly took me in his arms. He placed my left arm onto his shoulder and my other in his hand. I couldn't hold back the shiver as his other hand wrapped around my waist and pressed me closer. I looked down as he showed me the steps, it seemed easy enough.

"It's a slow song so not much really to do but do what you did before, just with me." I nodded and he led me to move. It was awkward at first, but I soon learned that all I had to do was let go and follow his lead.

Our bodies slowly got closer as the song went on. He placed my hand onto his chest, his covering to hold it still. The breeze blew his hair over his shoulder and I couldn't stop myself from sliding my hand over to brush it back behind his ear. His jaw tightened and I could feel his heartbeat accelerate under my fingers.

His grip around my waist tightened, bringing me flush to his body. My body began to warm like it had before when we were here together. My hand went to the back of his neck and slid my fingers through his hair. His eyes closed and he sucked in a sharp breath. When they opened again they were like a dark pool, the blue green of his eyes not as prevalent.

My eyes drifted to his lips as I remembered how we had almost kissed before. I wanted to badly and licked my bottom lip to wet them since they were dry from my heavier breathing. "Amia." His voice sounded strained as if saying my name took effort.

"We shouldn't do this." His words said one thing, his body another. The hand on my lower back slid up to just below the start of my wings. My heart raced in anticipation, craving and feeling desperate for him to touch me again. I chanted in my head over and over, 'Please..please touch me...just once..please.' 

My eyes broke away from his mouth and into his intense eyes. We were mere inches from the other. When his thumb suddenly swept over my wing I gasped out his name, "Bucky!" His groan was loud in my ears despite my pounding heart echoing there. 

"Dammit!" His explicit was sudden and growled out of his mouth around clenched teeth. Without warning his mouth was on mine. I sighed as our lips met, the kiss everything I had hoped it would be. 

His arms wrapped around my body, my hands tangled in his hair, pulling him as close as possible. When both hands ran up my wings I nearly convulsed, gasping against his mouth from the sensation. Pleasure shot from my wings down my back and pooled in my belly where it went molten hot, leaving me panting against his lips. 

Just as quickly as it began...it ended. He pulled back away from me so quickly my body followed him like he contained gravity and I was useless to break away. He had his metal hand clenched and he paced back and forth. "Dammit Amia!"

I had heard others speak this way and usually that meant anger...I angered him. "I...I'm so sorry, please, tell me what I did wrong. Tell me so I don't anger you again, my heart breaks to cause you pain in any way." He suddenly turned and punched the wall by the door leading inside with his metal arm. I jumped since it startled me.

He braced himself against the wall and hung his head. Hair fell into his face hiding his eyes from me. "Don't you get it Amia...I'm the one who causes pain, not you...never you! I can't do this, I can't taint something so beautiful and pure, no matter how badly I want it....how badly I want you." His admission finally made me understand. 

"Why would you think you'd taint me?" His whole body was tense as he spoke, "I'm a monster! If you knew half the things I've done it would turn your stomach. You deserve so much better than me!" I couldn't believe he could think such things about himself.

I reached out and placed my hand on his back as I spoke, "You're not a monster." He spun around with wet eyes and a pained look on his face, "I've killed people Amia...Alot of people! Just ask Tony, he'll tell you! I murdered his parents! I've even killed a little girl!! A fucking child!! Why?! Because I was told to...for no other reason than to have them see if I would! I see her eyes in my head every night when I sleep!"

Tears spilled over onto my cheeks. "Good..cry for what I've done! See me as the monster I am!" I reached out with both hands and took his face in between them, making him look at me. I needed him to see himself as I do, and I could only think of one way to do it.

"You are not a monster, and I know all about what you've done...what you were forced to do against your will. That doesn't make you a monster, that makes you their victim. I can see the inner light of every living creature. It's a gift all Valkyrie have. Bucky..your light is brighter than all the others, it shines as beautiful as the stars in the heavens above us. I can't change what happened to you, but maybe I can make you see yourself...through my eyes." My hands glowed bright blue against his skin and he fell to his knees before me.


	6. Raw

Bucky

I had laid as still as I possibly could when she touched my arm, not wanting her to stop. My arm may not be as sensitive as my right but I could still feel the heat from her fingers. 

When I opened my eyes slowly she hadn't noticed, she was too engrossed in what lay below her hand. I half expected her to be disgusted or afraid to touch me there, instead she had a look of such wonder.

I'm not sure what possessed me to ask her to dance. She had that same look of joy on her face as she swayed to the music as she did gazing out the window that day. I couldn't resist....not that I didn't try.

She felt just as amazing in my arms as I remembered. Huh...so it wasn't my imagination that made her so pliant to my touch, how amazing she smelled, how perfect she fit against me. 

I was doing really well controlling myself, until she pushed my wayward hair behind my ear and grazed those delicate fingers across my jaw and neck. Arousal that burned like the sun spread through my body. My eyes closed to try and not take her right then.

I tried to warn her...we shouldn't be doing this...I shouldn't be doing this! My arms though wouldn't listen to the screaming warnings in my head...no, instead they pulled her closer. Those soft breasts, no bra, behind the thin top pressed against me nearly driving me insane with need.

Her eyes were begging me to kiss her, I knew women well enough to recognize need when I see it. Her gaze had settled on my lips and that small pink tongue slipped from her mouth wetting them as if she was already tasting me. God I wanted to kiss her! More than anything!

I'm not sure what came over me when I made my thumb caress her wing. It was as if it had a mind of its own, fully ignoring every reason I had to not be near her. My resistance though cracked...no it exploded apart when she cried out my name so sinfully that my body nearly convulsed with my own need.

In that moment it was impossible to NOT kiss her. Her lips on mine was better than any Coney Island hot dog or perfect day playing stick ball with friends. It had to have been the single most exhilarating experience in my entire life! 

She moaned loudly and I swallowed it whole when I ran my palms up her wings. A split second before I almost spun her around and pressed her against the wall and have my way with her, I back away using every once of control I could muster.

I hated myself for what I had allowed to happen! The wall beside the door paid the price of my weakness. I had nearly cried with how acute the pain was in my chest to have let her go.

I had tried to tell her the reasons why she shouldn't want me, but she already knew...before she let me hold her. Her tears nearly did me in, but I could give in...not again, because if I did I was positive I would fall into her arms and never let her go.

The moment her hands cupped my face I felt light headed and a flash of bright blue filled my vision. My knees hit the ground as I blinked, confused at first at what I was seeing. Then it dawned on me..the hood around my head made of white, Thor walking by my side. I was seeing Amia's memory of coming to the Compound.

I saw through her eyes as Steve and I approached her. Suddenly I could see an aura around Steve as her eyes concentrated on him. It was a soft blue glow with waves of movement. I could feel how Amia felt at ease seeing that light, knowing it meant something good...that he was good, he was kind.

Then her eyes landed on me, that same concentration bringing my own aura to show. I gasped at what she saw. The light around me was as bright as any star, pure white. I could feel her attraction to me. She knew the light to mean I was strong and had a pure heart. But how can this be?! With everything I've done...it's impossible!!

I couldn't deny what I saw, what I felt from Amia. Seeing is one thing, believing another. When my eyes again became my own I looked to see her kneeling in front of me. Her hands were wiping away thick heavy tears I didn't even know were sliding down my cheeks. 

"Can't you see Bucky? You are not what they made you do. Even they could not whither your inner light. You are beautiful outside...as well as in. You couldn't taint me if you tried." My emotions felt raw, exposed. She gently pulled me to her and pressed my head into her neck as I held on to her as more sobs racked my body.

She was speaking softly in a language I didn't understand into my ear as her hand rubbed my hair, her other one doing the same to my back. I melted into her as I felt the softness of her wings wrap around my body, cocooning me in her warmth and smell. It helped to calm me down like a balm. 

Slowly I pulled myself up to sit on my heels. She smiled warmly and cupped my cheek with her right hand. I sighed shakily and leaned into her touch. I felt wiped and shakey, my hands trembled. "It takes alot out of you to see through my eyes...don't worry, it will pass. I will stay with you until you've regained your strength."

I glanced at the wings circling me still and she blushed slightly and they pulled back and curled onto her back. "Sorry, it's how my kind show affection." I nodded in understanding, missing the embrace already. I would have said so, but everything still felt so raw. I didn't trust my tongue to work properly, or even truly be able to express verbally what I was feeling.

I knew I was falling in love. There was no denying it any longer. As she leaned closer to me and gently kissed my lips, just the lightest of touches before pulling back, I realized I can't fight this any longer. My pig headed brain in that moment lost the battle and my heart won the war. I was hers as long as she would have me.


	7. Yours

Amia

Pulling the dark blue blanket up to cover his body, I made sure he was warm and comfortable before I left. I didn't realize joining Bucky's mind with my own to allow him to see my memories would be this hard on him, and not just emotionally.

Just another thing I had to learn about the human species. Normally the mind share makes a person a little tired, but with Bucky it took most of his strength. He was unable to walk on his own and I had feared he would lose consciousness before I got him to bed.

He only spoke one or two word sentences, just enough to let me know where his room was. No sooner had he laid in bed, his head hit the pillow and he began to slightly snore. He looks so much younger when he sleeps.

I brushed his hair out of his eyes then slid my fingertips down his cheek and jaw. The scratch of his facial hair tickled and I smiled warmly. My cheeks heated up as I remembered our kiss. 

The Valkyrie, like the Aesir are not shy about matters of the body. Sexual relations are considered as casual as any other daily activities. Expressing ones sexual nature is just an extension of the body, like showing emotion...sadness, joy and fear.

When Bucky viewed my memories, I too viewed his. My body tingled with the images of his thoughts. Very graphic in nature of things he wanted to do to me...and with me. One in particular he wanted me to do to him. If he only knew that all he had to do was ask, I was more than willing.

I took the opportunity while he slept to look around his rooms. They were not decorated any different than my own. I saw no still pictures on the walls like Maria had, or decorative art like Natasha has in hers. It felt cold, neutral without a personal touch. This saddened me a little.

I knew Bucky was having a hard time with accepting his feelings toward me. My memories had upset him to the point of tears. An empty vase on top of a counter gave me an idea to help cheer him up.

A short while later after a brief trip back outside, I had what I needed. Following my nose I found the small flowers Bucky spoke of that had the sweet smell that carried on the wind...Honeysuckle. I had gathered a large bouquet and after putting water in the vase I placed them inside.

I gently put the vase on a small table next to Bucky's bed. That way when he woke up he would be surrounded in the smell, and hopefully he will think of me. I bent and brushed my lips over his in the briefest of kisses before leaving him to his slumber.

After leaving Bucky's I went back to my own. I undressed and curled up onto my side, my wings wrapped around me, keeping me warm. That night I dreamed of flying, the smell of honeysuckle and the feel of soft lips pressed to my own.

Bucky

Light filtered in through the slats of the blinds, waking me. I stretched and yawned loudly. I paused. What the? Why am I still dressed? Further more how did I get to bed last ni....Oh....Now I remember! Amia...dancing...kissing...some weird Star Trek Vulcan Mind Meld thing that let me see through her eyes. 

The memories of last night washed over me in waves. Pulling my legs from the bed I leaned over with my head in my hands and my elbows on my knees. "Damn." Last night really happened, didn't it? Why do I smell honeysuckle?

I sat up and the bouquet by my bed made me smile. "Girls got it all backward." She gave me flowers. I shook my head and just grinned. Well I guess there's a first for everything, can't say if I've had a Dame give me flowers after kissing her. And man...What.A.Kiss!

Loud knocking made me jump practically out of my skin, the knocking continued. "Alright, alright...damn keep your panties on will ya!" I yawned as I opened my door to a worried looking Steve Rogers. "Damn Steve..thought you were going to break down my door, ease up there pal."

Steve just looked confused, "Bucky What are you doing in bed this late?" I scoffed and turned to look at the clock on the wall, "It's only 7:00..I wouldn't call that late." Steve's eyes widened, "Buck..it's 7 pm...not am. What happened to you?!" Uh....the Fuck?!?

Steve and I sat and talked about everything that happened with Amia. "She can see..what, auras? Well...thats...well that's definitely something." I half grinned and sipped the hot coffee I had just finished brewing as we spoke. "Tell me about it..yours is blue pal, apparently your kind and trustworthy..huh...who knew."

Steve rolled his eyes, "What about yours..what did yours look like?" I told him. "I could have told you that, pretty sure I have tried to many times. Someone's just to damn stubborn to listen." It was my turn to roll my eyes, "Punk." "Jerk." 

"So...you and Amia. That's good right?" I rummaged through the fruit bowl on my counter and pulled out an Orange. "I don't know if we are a...ya know. It's not like we talked about it. We kissed then I had my mind thoroughly fucked." Steve grimaced, "Well, that sounds pleasant." Huh, "Not as pleasant as it sounds, let me tell ya. Kicked the wind right outa me. Remember that time I had Pneumonia...yeah, like that."

I could see the memory almost floating through Steve's mind the way his eyes briefly became distant in thought. "Yeah, I also remember you getting me sick and I was in the hospital for a week." Oh yeah...forgot about that. "Oops. Oh well, you lived."

I started peeling the Orange and I saw Steve sniff the air...well, here it goes.."Why do I smell Honeysuckle? You borrow Nat's body lotion again?" Har har, he's full of laughs tonight. "No.. Dick!! Amia, she...uh..kinda picked some and gave them to me...in a vase...next to my bed." Wait for it...."She gave YOU flowers? I think you're doing this wrong Buck. Been that long that you forgot how to woo the ladies already?" Aaaand there it is. Sometimes I think he wants me to pound his once scrawny ass into the dirt.

"No, I haven't forgotten! She just...well she did it when I was sleeping." Steve laughed, "Sure you only kissed her...must have been some kiss if you got knocked on your ass and got flowers out of it." I plopped an orange slice into my mouth and grinned as I chewed it, eyebrows wiggling. "What can I say, I make an impression." 

"You seem more at ease with the whole liking Amia thing today? I'm glad, because Sam and I were about to knock some sense into you if you didn't stop sulking about it." I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and threw it hard at Steve's head...he caught it of course...dammit! "I wasn't sulking!" He bit into the green apple and wiped the juice from his chin, "Yes you were." 

We talked a bit more, made plans to spar the next morning and said our good byes. I scooped up the orange peels and threw them into the trash. I looked at my clock, by the time Steve left it was already a little past 9pm. I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to bed anytime soon. "Jarvis, where's Amia?" 'She's currently in Tony's lab.' Tony's lab? Why is she there? Well, no time like the present to find out. I grabbed two more oranges so I could share with her.

I heard loud music playing. I recognized the song...TnT by AC/DC. The closer I got to the lab the louder it got. The door slid open automatically as I approached and I froze in place. What the actual Fuck?! Tony and Amia were laughing and dancing...together! He had his arm around her waist. "Get your damn hands off her!!" Both suddenly stopped and looked my way. 

Tony looked at me, then at Amia and backed up immediately, "This is not what it looks like...normally ok, yes it would be, but this time, no!" I watched with rage and jealous filled eyes as she leaned over and kissed Tony on the cheek, "Thank you very much for the music and the dance." Tony backed away from her kiss, "Are you trying to get him to kill me?!" 

Amia looked confused, then worried as she saw the look on my face. She approached me slowly, "Bucky, what's wrong?" When I didn't answer her she looked back at Tony who was slowly backing away, putting a table in between him and myself. She sighed and reached out placing her hand over my heart. "Bucky, we were only dancing as friends. Come...I think we should talk." 

She looped her arm through mine and gently led me out the door and down the hall. We stayed silent as we walked. Neither saying a word. When I saw she had led me back to my room I gave her a questioning look. "Why did you bring me here? Or further more, why are you here with me when you can be back there with Stark?" I knew there was venom in my words.

"Because he's not you." My heart skipped a beat...my Jealousy forgotten. "What?" She came closer, her chest nearly touching mine. My body immediately reacting to her presence as it always does. Heart pounding, palms sweaty and heat churning in my gut. 

"I thought the mind share would have made you see. But I guess a more forward approach is necessary." Her right hand reached down and slid her fingers up my metal arm as she spoke. "I was in your mind too Bucky...I know what you feel for me. Don't you see...can't you feel it...feel how my heart yearns for you? It's yours, it has been since the moment I saw you." My chest tightened with the affection I had for her, this beautiful creature, standing before me...offering me the only thing she had to give...her love. And I was damn well going to take it.


	8. Control

Bucky 

My eyes tracked her fingers up my metal arm. Gently she glided them along, pausing briefly to trace the star on my shoulder. Once her path continued, my breath caught in my throat as she grazed the skin just above my shirt collar. I couldn't talk or move, I was too mesmerized by her exploration of my body to say anything.

Her other hand joined the same track up my other arm, goosebumps pebbled my skin as she went. Once both hands were flat against my chest, she smiled then bit her lip as they traveled south. When she reached my lower stomach, just above the waist of my pants, my hands reached up and held them still.

"Amia, you're playing with fire. You have no idea what your touch does to me....and it's been a really, reeeeally long time." My pants were already getting tight in the crotch, when she spoke, it became down right uncomfortable. "I've never laid with a man before, and I want my first time to be with you Bucky. I don't mind playing with fire, because your touch sets me ablaze." Holy Shit!

Her eyes met mine and I could see her desire boiling behind those deep pools of irredesent blue. I released my hold on her hands. If she wants to go exploring...who am I to say no. I may die from spontaneous combustion... but damn what a way to go!

She smiled once she realized my struggle to stop this was over, but her pace stayed slow, as if she were memorizing every detail. I sucked in a breath once her fingers slipped under the hem of my tshirt, caressing the skin beneath. Slowly she pushed my shirt up. I stretched my arms up and once it reached a certain point I grabbed the back with my metal arm and pulled it the rest of the way off. 

That lip was held hostage by her teeth as she looked me over. Just as slow as her exploration of my arms, she roamed my chest and abs, fingertips tracing every dip and curve. Her bottom lip was given reprieve only long enough for that pink tongue to snake out and lick her lips. Jesus, she looks like she wants to devour me...oh Fuck, there's an image! I groaned as my pants were almost to the point of strangling my poor desperate cock.

Her eyes danced with delight at me making needy moans from her touch. God...If she goes this slow as she discovers other parts of my body...more south...I really will come undone...emphasis on the cum. I wanted to explore her body the same way she was mine...soon...oh God I hope it's soon. She's fucking killing me here!

I wanted to shout to the heavens and do a damn jig when she finally placed those sinful hands on the button to my jeans. How I was able to stay this still under her hands amazed the fuck out of me! I deserved a metal for achievement in self control. 

She struggled just a bit with the button then snagged the zipper and slowly...oh so fucking slowly, pulled it down. I could feel the pressure of her hand against me and I tilted my head back and moaned. When I looked back I did a double take...Sh-Shit! She was kneeling before me!! 

I was enraptured as she untied my black boots. I wanted to reach out so badly and run my fingers through her long silky hair, but refrained, only because I was afraid if this was a dream then she would disappear if I touched her. Tell you the truth, if this was a damn dream and I wake up and this wasn't real...just fucking shoot me! 

Neatly she placed my boots by the wall near my door. It dawned on me that we were still in the foyer. What...I'm not complaining, just observing the available surfaces we could possibly u....God Damn!! Her hands raked up the back of my calves and thighs...thinking...temporarily suspended on the account of intense arousal. 

Her eyes met mine once those same hands that could take away my life, grabbed my rear end...and squeezed. Her face mere inches from my crotch. I wasn't sure how much I could take...I needed her touch badly...fucking hell I just needed these damn pants off so my dick would stop cursing at me! Oddly enough, when I imagined my dick doing such a thing it was always in Russian, with a thick accent. What's up with that?!

My pants had settled low on my hips from being undone. She fisted the sides and shuffled them down my legs, then off. The only thing separating my erection from her God Damn tongue that keeps licking her lips was a very snug pair of black boxer briefs. Hell, even I was impressed with how hard I was, making those briefs work extra hard to contain the beast.

I was doing pretty good I thought. I haven't touched her, not being too super vocal...pretty good considering. The proverbial damn literally broke when she suddenly pressed her cheek against my 100% cotton covered cock, and I shit you not...rubbed against it like a cat and I could have swore I heard her purr. 

My knees nearly buckled from the pleasure that one movement caused. I cried out an explicit in Russian and reached out bracing one hand on the wall next to me while the metal one cupped her head. Jesus, Mary and Joseph!! 

I heard the music of her laughter at my sudden outburst and moans. She stood up and my eyes widened. "Don't worry Bucky, I'm not stopping." Thank you sweet baby Jesus!! "I think we need to go somewhere...more comfortable." Yes, bedroom...bedroom good! 

She led me toward my bedroom and turned on the light. Then pushed gently on my shoulders so I sat down onto the bed. I couldn't resist any longer. I pulled her into the V of my legs, wrapped my arms around her and pressed my face into those heavenly breasts. More specifically the valley between her breasts and breathed in her smell. Her body shivered, arms wrapping around my head to cradle me against her.

I began to nuzzle her right breast when she spoke. "Bucky...may I touch you?" My head tilted back slightly so I was viewing her between each peak. "Where do you want to touch me?" She grinned at my devious smirk. "I want to see your manhood...touch it, taste it, just like I know you want me to. May I?" I kinda had a brain hiccup momentarily at her saying that out loud. 

After a moment or two staring at her like a guppy, mouth open and everything, I finally responded. "Angel, you can see, touch and taste anything your little heart wants." Yeah me!! Her eyes lit up like it was Christmas! "You don't mind?" I chuckled lightly and fist pumped the air in my head when I nipped at the under side of one breast and she gasped, "As long as you don't mind me returning the favor. Tit (kissed the right breast) for Tat (kissed the left)." 

I knew she'd agree...damn right Sweetheart, it may have been a while but I remember how to make a woman scream in the bedroom. I'm a man of many talents. I'm not cocky...just, confident. Ok, maybe a bit cocky...pun totally intended. 

She took a step back and pulled me to a standing position. As she began to kneel in front of me yet again I watched as her hands grabbed the elastic waist of my briefs and slid them down, my cock so hard it bobbed free, almost hitting her in the face. Ok, I inwardly snorted in laughter at that. 

Laughter soon died when she sat back onto her heels, wings tight against her back as she looked me over. Her eyes met mine and I gave a half smile and winked. She giggled and I swear to you the sound made my dick jump. Her eyes widened at the movement. That damn lip was being tortured again by her teeth.

I sat back down on the bed, not trusting my ability to stay standing up when she touches me. I knew I was beyond aroused, so hard I was throbbing. I won't last long. Hopefully she won't think that's going to be true of every time. Atleast I hope it won't be. 

I watched like a man possessed as her palms slid up my thighs toward where I ached for her. The instant her hand lightly brushed the underside, rational thinking became no more. There was only her hand...oh God, hands....Fucking Hell, mouth!!! I almost came up off the bed when her mouth closed around the tip of my cock and lapped at my slit. I couldn't even sit up anymore, I laid back and did the only thing I could do...moan and call out her name as she damn near rocked, no shattered my world!

I felt the pull in my gut and knew I was close to cuming. "Oh, God...Amia...I'm gonna...I'm....Shit, you need to stop....Fuck! Fuck, I'm cuming!! Fuuuuuck!!" I couldn't stop. The orgasm ripped through me like a tidal wave, laying waste to my sanity, my vision, hell even my hearing! Hands pulled and clutched at the bedspread as I gasped and moaned loudly as long pulse after pulse of my hot cum poured down her throat. 

I'm not even sure how long I laid there practically gasping for air. When I finally was able to regain some of myself I propped up onto my elbows and laughed at the look on Amia's face. This Angel who I had feared I would taint, was kneeling before me with such a shit eating grin. Dammit all if the best damn blowjob I've ever received was from this innocent creature...this beautiful, wonderful woman before me. 

"Did I bring you great pleasure?" I scoffed and sat up, "Oh doll...you most certainly did!" She smiled and pulled up from her heels the same time I leaned toward her, our lips meeting in the middle. I think it's about time for some of that reciprocation I was talking about earlier. 

My ears were itching to know what she sounds like when she reaches her peak and falls over the edge in ecstasy. Will she be quiet, her mouth open in a silent scream..or scream my name so loud everyone in the Compound will know I've rocked her world. Well, like the owl in the Tootsie Roll pop commercial, 'Let's find out.'


	9. Peace

Bucky

Pulling her into my lap, we kissed until we were both drunk on each other. I was memorizing how she reacted to every touch and caress, taking notes on what made her shiver, moan and especially roll her hips in my lap. 

I took my time and not only tasted her sweet lush lips, but her neck as well. Untying the straps on her shirt and behind her back I pulled the fabric from her body, throwing it God knows where. Probably laying on top of my clothes...where ever they were.

Her breast were perfect, round and full and so God damned perky! Hands down the most beautiful tits I've seen in my whole entire life. They begged to be touched, tasted, kissed and so much more. So that's what I did.

Hands in my hair and nails scraping across my scalp only fueled my desire as I worshiped her chest. I grabbed her wings at the base and pulled her as close as possible. The responding roll of her hips told me one thing...Amia loved her wings to be touched. Oh I definitely needed to explore this more.

"Stand up." My voice was thick with desire as I spoke. She never even hesitated and scooted right off my lap and stood before me. "Turn around." She bit her lip and did as she was told. "Good girl." A very visual shiver ran down her body. I couldn't help but grin wickedly. 

Without much warning I slid my fingers into the waist band of her leggings and pulled, panties and all came down. She stepped out of them and kicked them aside. Damn! She's got amazing stems! Long and lean, but strong and oh so silky smooth under my fingers. 

Her ass was a thing of beauty, heart shaped and tiny dimples just at the top. She gasped as I kissed and nipped each mound before trailing kisses up her spine. Her wings were spread to give me better access, allowing me to go right up to the back of her neck when I pushed her hair over her shoulder. "So beautiful." 

I traced my fingers along the skin just before her wings began...amazed at how such a creature could exist. I leaned into her and kissed her left wing. She gasped, that was encouraging, so I did more. The small downy feathers there were soft against my lips as I trailed kisses along each wing in turn. My hands weren't idle...oh no...they were wrapped around her body, one on each perfect breast. 

It wasn't long before Amia was writhing against me, her naked rear grinding against my cock. "Please...Bucky, I need you." Oh baby...but I'm not even close to being done exploring my new playground. So much more fun was to be had before the main event took place.

With my metal hand still on her left breast I began to trail my other down her flat belly. She leaned her head back against my shoulder, panting as she anticipated my next touch. The pads of my fingers combed through the slight, but strangely very soft, hair that led to her center. She gasped and pressed her pelvis toward my hand. "Please!" 

She sounded needy and desperate for my touch. God did I ever know that feeling. Wasn't long ago I was the one in desperate need of her touch and release. Now, it was her turn. The moment my middle finger grazed her clit that was swollen, she half shrieked and bucked against me. Her wings suddenly fanned out wide, like a reflex and knocked my vase of honeysuckle to the floor in a loud crash. Damn that was hot!

Pressed against her back I could feel the power in those wings as they moved. She didn't even seem to realize she had broken anything, too far gone into the sensations I was creating in her body. By the time my fingers reached the wet, molten hot opening to her pussy, her hands were in my hair. She was definitely not a shy violet when it came to her sounds. She was loud! Oh yeah! Gonna have her screaming my name!!

One finger slid inside her tight channel...I could feel the resistance there, something I've never felt before....A Virgin. Damn that's hot! To know I'm the first to touch her...I'll be the first to taste her and eventually take her and make her mine. Jesus! There was something so erotic about it that I pressed my hard cock against her ass in anticipation.

It wasn't long as I circled that swollen nub that she was keening for more. "Bucky...please...oh please....I...I need..." I knew what she needed. "I know Angel...You need to cum don't you baby? Just let go..I've got you...let it wash over you, don't fight it." I pressed down hard onto her clit and she did...she let go.

Her body bucked against me as she screamed out, wings flailing, legs giving out so I held her tight. The way she was moving against my cock I had to grit my teeth and hold back my own orgasm since my arousal was at a record level of intensity. Watching her cum was beyond erotic! 

When she finally lay limp in my arms, I held her tight and moved her over to the bed. "You still with me Amia?" Her voice was light and breathy, "I think so." I laughed at how wrecked she sounded. He he ...that's one. 

"Can you turn around?" She nodded and turned in my arms until she faced me, her wings drew up close and tight to her body. "Bucky, that was...I have no words even close to what that was." Her smile made my heart ache with affection for her. "I'm not done with you yet Angel, not by a long shot."

"Can you lay on your back...wasn't sure if you can or if it's comfortable?" The whole Dame having wings thing was new. I didn't want to hurt her in any way. "Yes, I can...it's not the most comfortable if I stay there long. Sort of like laying on your arm." Ahh..gotcha!

With predatory eyes I backed her onto the bed. She scooted back then laid down, shifting a bit with her wings, then decided to spread them onto the bed out beside her. I crawled up her body and hovered briefly before dipping and tasting her lips again. But not for long...there was something else I needed to taste.

Her fingers tangled in my hair as I made my way slowly down her body. By the time I settled between her thighs she was beyond ready for more. Her eyes closed as I reached out and slid my fingers through her pubic hair, just as blonde as those on her head. Damn that's soft! 

I slid one finger through her wetness and she practically convulsed. So sensitive! Oh man is this going to be fun! The anticipation of her taste made me grind down into the mattress to relief some of the tension in my cock. 

Running my hands up each inner thigh, I could feel her quivering. Spreading her lips with my thumbs I leaned in and placed a soft kiss to first her clit then her center. She cried out and grabbed my hair...tight! That first taste was like ambrosia and it intoxicated me...desperate, hungry for more! 

I used every trick in my arsenal to make her lose her mind, and it was working. Incoherent words of not only English but I assume her native tongue were spewing from her lips as she writhed under the ministrations of my tongue and lips. 

Placing the tip of my pointer finger of my flesh hand against her tight opening, I paused briefly. "Yes! Please...Bucky! More...I need more!!" Well...since the lady asked so nicely...used please and everything. I slowly pushed inside her. So damn tight! Shit! I didn't get far before her barrier stopped me. I didn't want to break it with my fingers so I gently rubbed her and pushed in and out of her as much as I could. All the while worshiping that tight bud between my lips and sucking gently. 

Without warning her back arched and she wailed out her orgasm. I could feel her pussy spasm around my finger. I lapped up her juices, prolonging her release. I wiped my mouth on the bedspread and crawled up her body. A light sheen of sweat made her body glisten. I expected to see her just as out of it as she was before. Boy was I mistaken!

The moment I was within reach she grabbed me and with more strength then I thought she had, pulled me to her chest and devoured my mouth in a desperate kiss. Her arms curved around my back, under my arms and her legs wrapped tightly around my waist. I moaned loudly against her lips as she pressed that beautiful pussy against my throbbing cock. 

Between passionate kisses she spoke, "Please.....more.....I need you....take me....Please!!" Those words made me lose my God Damn mind! With the slightest shifting of my hips I was pressed against her very slick opening. I was so beyond turned on my mind felt as if it were in a dream state. Not sure who moved first...or if it was in perfect unison, but just as I thrust hard forward, she bucked her hips up into me.

"Ahhhhh!!!" She cried out in pain and it sobered me up instantly. Shit! Shit! Shit! Her eyes were scrunched up tight and tears slid down her temples. God Dammit! My brain was split in two...one half was cursing my name for taking her so hard, especially for her first time...and the other half was chanting mantras to prevent myself from cuming from how perfect and tight she was around me. 

I crooned soft words into her ear and kissed her tears away. "I'm sorry baby...shhhh....it's ok. I've got yo.....Fuck! Oh Jesus, do that again!" She had suddenly clenched tight around me. She did it again and I couldn't prevent thrusting into her deeper. This time when she cried out...it wasn't from pain. 

Once buried to the hilt, I paused to catch my breath. I opened my eyes and she was watching me. I rolled my hips into her and the look of pleasure on her face said everything I needed. My right hand cupped her ass as I slowly pulled almost out, then thrust hard back in, pulling her against me at the same time. 

Bracing my metal arm near her head I unwrapped her left leg from my waist and grabbed her thigh, pressing it higher up almost to her chest as my thrusts increased. The room echoes with the sound of slapping skin and our mutual moans and gasps. 

I could feel my orgasm approaching fast, but I didn't want to unless she did as well. I quickened my thrusts and ground into her as with each one. I shifted and watched her face for the sign...every man knows what I mean...well any man who wants their partner to enjoy herself as much as he is that is. The face she'll make when your hitting her in that special place, deep inside her that makes her lose her God Damn mind. 

I thought I might lose control before I found it then...she arched and gasped loudly, calling out my name. Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!! There it is!! I concentrated on hitting that spot with each hard thrust of my hips. Fuck...Fuck! Come on!! Dammit...please, please cum!! Her eyes widened and her nails dug deep in my back as she came apart below me. "Oh Thank God!!" 

I'm not even sure what came out of my mouth as I came. Her pussy spamming around my cock set me off on the largest most intense orgasm I have ever had! It was so intense I think I even screamed!

When I finally regained myself I was cradled against her chest, my head resting in the crook of her neck. It took a moment to realize what felt different....her wings were wrapped around us both as if cocooning us in this moment to make it last that much longer. 

I settled us onto my pillows that had been knocked into the floor by her wings, but now replaced. She curled up against my side, her leg hooked onto mine, arm around my chest. One wing draped over us like a blanket. It felt warm and soft and safe...it was an odd thing to feel. But I did, I felt safe wrapped up in her. It created such a sense of peace within me I hadn't felt in a long time. We both soon fell deep asleep.


	10. Rookie Mistake

Bucky

Waking up with a weight against my arm and chest, gave me a brief moment of slight panic. The feathers rustling against my legs brought me back to the present. Instead of straps and metal clamps holding me down, it was Amia. The single most beautiful sight I've ever woken up to.

I didn't think it was possible, but asleep, she looked even more Angelic than before. Her even and steady breath across my bare chest let me know she was still asleep. Taking a few minutes, I just laid there and admired everything about her.

I've never had a woman sleep in my bed all night long before. This was definitely a new experience. Hell, everything to do with Amia was new to me. How immediate my attraction to her became almost an obsession. The way her touch didn't make me nervous, but eager for more. Even this, her sound asleep on my metal arm, cheek pressed to my chest...it felt amazing!

I wanted to kill my bladder for making it necessary to pull away from her. How easy it was to slide out from underneath her made me grin from ear to ear. She was knocked out.... yeah, I did that. Not gonna deny that gave me a huge feeling of pride in my skills. Guess I'm not so rusty after all. 

Standing at the toilet I groaned at my inability to keep the stream steady. Forgot about this part, peeing weird the morning after having sex. Flushing, I turned to wash my hands and froze. Shit! My eyes met my own in the mirror. Shiiiit!!!

I quickly washed my hands, then for good measure splashed some very cold water on my face. Way to go Barnes! Made a fucking rookie mistake and had sex without any protection. And unless Amia is on some kind of Valkyrie form of pill or something, which I've never seen her take...I just fucked up big time!

I paced and panicked in the bathroom, giving myself a glare or two in the mirror a few times as well. It never even dawned on me for one moment to protect against pregnancy. I had been in another world being with Amia. Nothing else had mattered but being with her...consequences be damned apparently. Oh man...Steve's gonna ream my ass for this! 

My worry and panic was suddenly interrupted, "Good morning." My head spun to the doorway to a very naked and freshly awoken Amia. I cleared my throat after a false start that sounded like I had a frog stuck in my throat. "Good morning." 

Seriously dick? We were just panicking a moment before and the moment she walks in as naked as the day she was born, you're all 'fuck that, I'm ready for another go' Jesus!! She smiled and walked to me, clearly seeing I was turned on.

I took her into my arms and our lips met in a slow kiss that added fuel to the fire. Groaning into her mouth, I knew I needed to get control and talk to her about last night. But Dammit if she didn't feel good against me. Damn good! Too damn good!

Just as her hands began to slide down my back and reached the top of my ass, I pulled back from the kiss and stilled her hands. "Wait...Amia, we need to talk." The confused look on her face that had an almost sad hint to it nearly made me cave and just take her right then and worry about the rest later.

"Did I do something wrong?" I cupped her face and gently kissed her lips, "No, absolutely not. You are perfect. I just...uh...realized that, uh...yeah, last night, we didn't use any kind of protection." I expected her to freak out like I did. Instead she looked even more confused.

"I'm safe here, why would I need protection? You are strong, if anything were to happen, you could protect me." Oh baby...I'm gonna have to spell this out for her. "No, sweetheart, that's not what I mean. We didn't take measures to prevent...pregnancy, ya know...a baby." Ok, here comes the panic....and again, nope, only a smile.

"I see. You're afraid we created a life? I doubt it, the Valkyrie have a very hard time conceiving. Most will live hundreds of years before a baby will come. My parents were almost three hundred years old when my mother became pregnant with me. It is how the Dark Elves were able to kill us off so easily." This somehow made me a little sad.

"So...the odds of me getting you pregnant...are.." She leaned in and kissed me briefly, "Slim to none, not to mention I don't even know if it's even possible for a human and a Valkyrie to procreate. As far as I know there has never been blending of the bloodlines, with any species but our own." Ok, that made me very sad. I may not have wanted her pregnant now...but maybe...later, in the future. It may not even be possible? That kinda sucked!

"Does this make you feel better?" I sighed and tightened my hold on her, "To tell you the truth, it kind of bums me out. I mean I was kinda panicked at first, but...I don't know. I want more with you Amia, more than I've ever wanted with someone else." I saw her sadness seep into her facial features. Apparently I wasn't the only one disappointed.

I decided I couldn't stand for her to ever be sad, so a distraction was in order. "Well...the way I see it, you said slim...and not completely impossible. I once believed Angels didn't exist, and yet here you are. I'm starting to think alot of things are possible, I just haven't seen it yet." I looked back at the large walk in shower to my left. 

"So..a shower?" She looked back and smiled, "A shower sounds lovely. But, Bucky...I'm not an Angel." I silenced her with a kiss, "You'll always be my Angel. Always." It was the closest I could come at that time to telling her I love you. Those three words were scarey and I wasn't sure if she really felt the same way toward me.

With a wicked grin I backed her into the shower that was large enough for probably six people comfortably. Two shower heads on each of the three walls. The wall facing out was frosted glass to give some sort of privacy. Not that I expected anyone to come in to look for me. Surely Jarvis will let anyone asking know that I've got company. 

I released her briefly to turn on the water and she shrieked slightly when it first came out cold. A woman after by own heart, she loved her shower temperature just shy of hot. Hot showers are fine on a cold day and you've spent hours in the snow or rain, but on a warm Summer day it really wasn't necessary. 

Pulling her back into my arms, I caressed every inch of skin and wings I could reach. She stretched each wing as far as she could go to get them wet. It reminded me of a bird in a bird bath. Running my hands down her arms I grabbed her wrists and pulled them to my neck. "Hold on to me." Her hands locked behind my neck. Watching her wet herself had made me more than ready for her.

Grabbing the back of her thighs I hoisted her up my body to where her legs could wrap around my hips and waist. I claimed her mouth in a heated kiss, water cascading down our bodies as I pressed her into the shower wall. She writhed against me, sliding herself along my hard, aching cock. She was ready for me as well. 

Using the wall as leverage, I grabbed her ass with both hands, lining her up where I wanted her. "Are you ready Angel?" She nodded so fast it was almost comical. "Yes...please, I need you!" Slowly..oh so slowly, I slid into her. Damn! She was just as tight as she was last night, except this time no scream of pain. 

She didn't even wait to allow herself to adjust. Her hips rolled into me, nails scratching my neck and shoulders. I stood still for a few moments and let her fuck herself on my dick...damn that's hot! Soon I couldn't take anymore...I needed to move. With each thrust forward I pulled her into me, creating a rhythm she really seemed to enjoy....that is if you took into account her deep moans and gasps of breath.

I had an overwhelming urge to kiss her, I needed her mouth on me badly. Leaving my metal hand to support her rear, I wrapped my right arm around her back and grabbed her wing, which made her clench hard around me. Our lips collided and we devoured the other, swallowing each other's moans as we continued to rut like animals. 

My gut tightened with the start of an impending orgasm. With my mouth still attached to hers I released her wing and slid both arms under her legs to hook under her knees. Thank God she was so limber, since I was practically bending her in half. Legs over my arms and both my palms flat against the shower wall I quickened my pace and shifted my angle to hit her right where I knew she liked it. Bingo! Dead on!

She screamed and let go of my shoulders, arching her back and grabbing hold of the two shower heads above her. Her breast were right in my face, wet and bouncing...I couldn't NOT take one into my mouth and suck the tight bud and then the other. Within seconds she was coming undone and clenched around me so hard I think I saw stars.

I released her legs and she wrapped them tight around my hips squeezing me to her as she continued to spasm. With my arms wrapped around her body and with one final hard thrust I buried my face in her breast and came...hard! Her hands were stroking my wet hair as I came back down to Earth, only to realize I was nestled between two perfect pair of breasts. Maybe I didn't leave heaven after all.

I nipped the side of one breast and she giggled. Gently I set her back down onto her feet. For the longest time we just stayed there, arms around the other and kissed and stroked the other. We eventually washed only to get distracted again when Amia decided I needed a more hands on cleaning. I was more than willing to of course return the favor.

The water shut off and I watched as she gave her wings a shudder, almost like they vibrated. Water flew off her wings and when she was done they barely looked like she hadn't just spent forever under sprays of water. She saw my impressed face and winked at me. "Did you just wink at me?" She laughed and took the towel I offered her. "You do it, so I thought it was appropriate. Did I do it right?" I pulled her closer and kissed her soundly, "Oh baby, everything you do is perfect."


	11. A Matter of Faith

Amia

Life couldn't be better. Bucky and I have been together for two weeks and I can't imagine being happier than I am right now. I've even taken to living full time at Bucky's quarters. We were always together anyway and as he put it, 'It just made sense.' I happen to agree.

Bucky, Clint and Natasha were out on a mission, which made me miss him dearly. It just wasn't the same without him next to me at night. He was always touching me in some fashion. Arm over my waist, legs tangled together. Sometimes I would fall asleep to him petting my wings. It was soothing.

It's quite astonishing how much has changed in three weeks. I finally flew, which I do as often as I can. I made many new friends. I've learned how to defend myself and even use a staff if need be. True to his word, Steve gave me a job. I work in medical with Dr. Banner and Dr. Cho. 

I smiled as I remembered Dr. Banner seeing me for the first time. It's quite hillarious at how astonished humans are at my appearance. It's made me curious as to why, so Dr. Banner was nice enough to download some literature for me to read. It was quite interesting to say the least.

The biggest change to my life, of course besides being free and not cooped up in a basement, is of course Bucky. I've fallen in love, as they say here. With the Valkyrie though, we call it finding your mate. That one special someone who completes me and together we are whole. Bucky does that for me. 

I know he feels the same, but he holds himself back and won't or can't say the words. I know he's afraid of something, I'm not sure what though. Natasha said to give him time. Time I have, in abundance, as long as my enemies never find me. Even if they do, I have faith in not only my new friends, but in myself as well. 

I found myself heading to the roof, like I've been doing every night since Bucky has been gone. He loves looking at the stars, so being there reminds me of him. Tonight felt especially hard to be without him and I was restless.

When I pushed the door to the roof open, I was surprised to find it already occupied. By Steve Rogers. He was laying in Bucky's chair, arms folded behind his head as he looked towards the sky, deep in thought. 

Bucky told me that Steve was having some problems, doubts really about his faith since I've arrived. This bothered me greatly, I never, ever wanted to bring anyone pain. Perhaps Bucky is right, I need to talk to him. Maybe I can help in some way.

"Steve?" He slowly turned his head and looked at me, then sighed and sat up. "Sorry, I'll leave." I stepped forward and raised a hand to prevent him from getting up. "No, please, don't go on account of me. Please, stay. Enjoy the stars. I come here to feel close to Bucky while he's gone. Is that why you're here?"

He pulled his legs to the side of the lounge chair and ran his hands through his hair and then down his face. "Not exactly...I guess you can say I'm looking for something. I don't even know what I'm looking for anymore. I use to, now....I'm not so sure." I could hear the sadness and confusion in his words. His light had taken on a dull hue of its normal blue...he was struggling with something deep.

"I have brought this sadness and confusion upon you Steve. I am so very sorry to have caused you any pain. Bucky told me...that you doubt your faith. May I sit with you, just for a while. Maybe I can help in some way." He looked at me thoughtfully then sighed. He motioned toward the other lounge chair to his right. 

"Bucky told you, huh? I'd hoped he wouldn't say anything. This isn't your fault Amia. Don't put my doubts on your shoulders." I sat down and curled my legs up to my chest as I faced him. "You didn't have these doubts until I came. It is my fault. But, I've been reading alot lately. Dr. Banner gave me Earth literature, a few books on Angels and even Norse Mythology. Also a holy book called the Bible. I think I might be able to..as you humans put it, shed some light on your subject."

This apparently got his attention. "You read the Bible? The whole thing? Have to admit even I haven't done that. My Ma use to read it to me at night and sometimes when I was real sick. She had a true strong faith, even after my Dad died." I could see the sadness in his eyes as he spoke of his family. 

"I miss my family too. It's been two years since they were killed, yet the pain is still quite acute." His sad eyes regarded me and his brow wrinkled in thought. "It's not easy being alone, is it?" I thought this over briefly, "Yes, in a way. When I was on Asgard, being alone was something I knew all to well. But here, with you all...I'm not alone anymore. It doesn't matter if your not Valkyrie. Family, you feel...here." I pointed to my heart. 

He looked up at the stars and leaned back again. "In your Bible, it speaks of a one true God, the maker of all things. The Valkyrie too believe this." His head turned to look at me. I laid back onto the lounge chair, wings to either side of me. "You do?" I nodded, "Yes...in our faith, our creator made us to serve others, to protect his creations and to keep the light safe. Drive back the darkness and never let it consume the nine Realms."

"This is why the Valkyrie do not eat meat or anything that once contained the light...I believe in your Bible it's called a soul. The inner part of every creature that makes then...unique." I could tell I had his full attention, he didn't speak, but listened carefully. 

"I assume Valkyrie must have come to Earth many many years ago. I am unsure as to why...but I know it was only to protect. Our kind can do no other..to go against our beliefs would be renouncing everything we hold dear." I watched as a star streaked across the sky and smiled. 

"Maybe, just maybe the creator you know, is the very creator we believe in as well. The teachings in your Bible reads almost the same as our own sacred texts. My Father once told me that one day, all Valkyrie would see Valhalla and meet our creator, where we will be rewarded for our service to the crown and to the light. It sounds very similar to your Heaven, does it not." I looked toward Steve and he had a far away look in his eyes, but a smile on his face. 

We stayed silent for quite a while, just watching the stars and enjoying the Summer night breeze. When he finally spoke, I could hear his voice thick with emotions. "Thank you Amia." When I looked his way I smiled when I saw his light had taken on its normal glow. "You are most welcome Steve."

"He loves you..you know that right?" This was said after several more minutes of silence. "I know." Thinking of Bucky made my heart ache with how much I missed him. "He's just afraid. He's lost everything he ever loved, even himself at one point. Maybe he's afraid if he says it out loud something bad will happen." 

I laughed lightly and turned my head to look at Steve. He seemed confused by my laughter. "Saying it out loud makes no difference. He says it in other ways that speak just as loud as words." Steve laughed a bit, "We're not talking about your sex life are we? Because I'm pretty sure the whole Compound knows about that by now." 

I nudged him with my wing and he laughed harder. "No, that's not what I'm talking about....although...now that you mention it.." His eyes enlarged and almost looked scared I was actually going to talk about it. I pointed at him, "Gotcha!" He burst out laughing. "Oh man! You really had me going for a second. Nice one! I see Bucky has influenced your sense of humor." I winked, "You have no idea."


	12. The Attack

Bucky

"No...ohhhh no, no thank you!" She actually batted her eyes which made me laugh. "Please? Pretty pretty please?" I shook my head and wondered who taught her the whole pretty please thing, probably Steve, the Rat Bastard! Dang did she ever look cute saying it and pouting that bottom lip.

"I promise to not drop you...pleeeeeeease?" I couldn't resist anymore and pulled her into my arms and kissed her senseless. She sighed into the kiss and seemed to melt in my arms. For the past fifteen minutes she has been trying to convince me to let her fly me around the Compound.

Truthfully, I had assumed she wouldn't be able to lift anything like a person. That is until I saw her lift Thor off the ground. Kinda have to admit...it was a bit of a turn on. She may look slim, but she has enhanced strength and speed. Her dexterity and abilities during sparing is like watching a professional dancer! Amazing!

I looked into her beautiful blue eyes and kissed her nose, which always rewarded me with one of her giggles. "Alright...one quick trip around the Compound." She immediately jumped up and down and squealed in delight. God, I love her! Two months together and I've lost my mind to loving her.

Without hesitation she walked around me and wrapped her arms around my chest under my arms. "You're going to love it! I guarantee it!" To say I had a fear of falling was an understatement. You know, my history and all.

Not gonna lie, the moment my feet suddenly left the ground I wanted to retract my permission and be put down immediately. "Shiiiiiit!" She laughed at my explicit but continued to fly higher. She lifted me like I weighed nothing! 

After a few calming breaths and unclenching my eyes, I actually began to enjoy myself. The flight was smooth and she didn't do any fancy swoops and flips in the air like she usually does by herself. Thank God!! Not sure I could have handled that very well. 

I felt her kiss the back of my head. I was about to say something along the lines of 'She really knew how to make a Buck fly' or some bullshit like that when directly above the Compound a weird atmospheric disturbance began to take place. It reminded me briefly of how the sky looks when Thor uses the Bifrost, but this one was..different, it was dark and threatening.

Amia immediately flew me down to the ground, and I hit it running! Sirens began to sound all over the grounds and I could hear people shouting and jet engines being fired up. Steve and Thor met us just outside the entrance to the hangers. Steve had his shield and Thor his hammer, ready for a fight.

"Thor! Is this something from Asgard!?" Please, let me be wrong...please! Amia looked terrified as she watched the blackness spread like a virus across the sky, swallowing the light. "No, it is not! Or atleast nothing I've ever seen before!" Dammit!

I grabbed Amia by the hand, "Come on! Let's get you somewhere safe!" She jerked her hand from mine and shook her head no. "No! I can help, I can defend myself! I can help protect you and the others! Please, I need to help!" Just as I began to argue against her stubbornness and lack of self preservation, the sky opened up.

A portal of some kind opened above us and several spacecraft came out, each about the size of one of our own Quinjets, maybe just a bit larger. Thor recognized the ships immediately. "It's the Dark Elves! They've found Amia!" A fear unlike any other gripped my heart...the fear of losing the love of my life!

Tony flew past us in his suit, "Aliens again! What the Hell!!" The fire fight had begun! Quinjets took to the skies and the Dark Elves fought viciously! Several ships landed in the field and dozens of Elves stormed out, heavily armed, heading straight for Amia!

Thor summoned lightening and it struck the enemy full force. Their weapons exploded and alot were killed instantly. The ones remained cried out in battle and took us on in hand to hand combat! Bring it on Fuckers!!! 

Amia pulled her retractable staff from her halter at her waist Natasha gave her and bravely fought with everything she had! Clint and Natasha had taken to the skies in Quinjets to fight the aerial battle above us. Not only did we have to fight these assholes, but also dodge blasts from ships above. It was an absolute war zone!

I tried to keep track of where Amia was, just to make sure she was ok. When she suddenly cried out in pain I turned quickly to see one very burly looking Elf grab her by her wings and slammed her hard into the ground. "No! Amia!!" I screamed at the horrible sound her body made as it impacted. She was motionless. 

Steve and Thor turned in my direction when I screamed and rushed to Amia as well. The Elf had a snarl on his face as he lifted a dagger high above his head and screamed, "Death to the Light!!" I felt my heart sink...I wasn't going to make it in time! Amia was going to die.

Thor's hammer flew past my head and smashed into him, sending him flying into several trees in the forest beyond the field. Mjölnir returned and Thor caught it, then immediately thew it again to smash through a ship firing at one of our own jets. 

I ran to Amia side and I wanted to cry when I saw feathers that had been pulled from her wings as the Elf had grabbed her, laying on the ground. She was on her side, facing away from me. Steve helped me maneuver her wings gently to put her onto her back. 

Blood was coming out of her nose and I immediately panicked! "Amia! Baby...oh God! Amia!" My hands were shaking as I cupped her face. Steve felt for her pulse, "She's alive! Get her out of here Bucky!" I gently as I could, picked her up, body dead weight in my arms. I had to hold her wings against her body since the were also limp and wanted to drag the ground.

A loud explosion nearby sent me and Amia to the ground. I covered her body with my own. I turned toward the source to see at least a hundred Dark Elves charging toward us, the explosion was a Quinjet they blew put of the sky, landing mearly fifty feet from our position. 

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. I looked toward Thor and Steve who were fighting many Elves themselves. There was no way I could take them all on by myself. But it wasn't going to stop me from trying!

I stood and just as I was about to charge the bastards who were out to kill my love, I was thrown back by a brilliant light and clouds coming down from the heavens. I crawled to Amia and covered her again to protect her, expecting the worst.

A bright light burst from the clouds and swallowed the Elves. They screamed in pain and fell to their knees. I looked up as the clouds cleared and returned to the sky..the Bifrost! Where it had landed, left behind the source of the powerful light and the reason the swarm of Elves were dying right before my eyes. There, in armor as bright as any polished silver I could imagine, swords raised and ready to fight, stood atleast twenty Valkyrie.


	13. Destroying The Darkness

Bucky

Like a pack of wolves, led by the biggest Valkyrie in front, surged upon the battle field. Dark Elves ran in fear and tried to escape their fate. With mere touches of their hand on any part of the Elves they would fall dead immediately!

I shook myself out of my shock and focused my attention on Amia. Her nose had stopped bleeding, but she hadn't regained consciousness yet. A large bruise spread from her left temple and down the side of her face almost to her chin. 

I kissed her forehead and pleaded for her to wake up and let me see those beautiful eyes. Nothing! No response at all and it made me feel ill with dread. I can't lose her...I just can't!

Sam landed next to us and knelt by her body. "I saw her hit the ground...we should get her to Medical!" I nodded and it was only then did I realize I had been crying. I saw how worried Sam was, it only added fuel to my own fear and anxiety. 

Just as we were about to pick her up to move her, we both jerked around to a male voice neither of us recognized. "Don't move her...I can help." Atleast a foot taller than Amia stood a Valkyrie. He had long hair like hers, same color, even the same blue eyes. 

He sheathed his long sword and motioned for Sam and I to move away from her. We moved aside and watched as the very intimidating Valkyrie knelt by her side and placed one hand on her head and the other on her chest, over her heart. Closing his eyes, the blue glow flowed from his fingers and enveloped Amia.

When the light receded he removed his hands only to take her hands in his, "Awaken Amia, there are many here who wish to see you well." My breath caught in my throat as her bruises faded and her eyes began to flutter open. 

She blinked a few times and I could tell she was slightly confused. When her eyes landed on the other man kneeling before her she gasped and sat up quickly. "You...your a Valkyrie!! I thought I was the last one! How can this be?!" The man smiled and pat her hand like you would a child, "No, you are not the last...as you can clearly see." 

He spread his wings and stood up, bringing Amia with him. Motioning toward the field before us, her eyes were large and clearly in shock. "There's so many!" She spun around and saw me, smile on her face so large it was impossible not to smile back. "Bucky!" 

She rushed to me and I took her into my arms, burying my face into her neck, breathing in her scent. "Bucky! I'm not the only one! Did you see them?! This is amazing!!" She was beyond excited! "Yes I did. This guy here healed you. You were hurt pretty bad...how are you feeling?" 

She took a step back and seemed to do a checklist in her head...like a system check, to see how she was. She moved around and stretched her wings then curled them onto her back. "I feel wonderful!" She turned to the tall man behind her, "Thank you, for healing me." He only nodded once, almost a half bow in acceptance of her thanks.

She made to speak again when a female Valkyrie landed beside us. "Rahmal...the perimeter is secure and the last of the Dark Elves are being extinguished. Damon is asking for you." The Valkyrie apparently named Rahmal nodded in understanding, "Stay here and make sure they stay safe. I will call for you if we need your help." She bowed slightly and he spread his wings and flew off toward the far end of the field.

The woman smiled at us and bowed, fist over her heart, "Greeting, it is a pleasure to meet you this day of victory. I am Valaria. Do any of you need any assistance?" We didn't of course, so instead Sam, Amia and myself introduced ourselves. 

Valaria was roughly the same height as Amia, slightly taller by not even an inch. She didn't have long hair like Amia or the others. It was a short cut that was a bit shaggy, but framed her face very well. It was just below her ears in length. She and Amia began to talk about where they all came from.

"Damon will explain all to you. He is the leader of our clan and the eldest Valkyrie among us all. We are very happy to have found you Amia, and from the looks of it, just in time." Dread began to creep back into my mind...that feeling like something bad was going to happen.

Amia isn't alone anymore. It was only natural that she will go with them to wherever they came from, to be with her people. The thought of her leaving made made me want to be sick! I still haven't told her 'I love you' yet..maybe it was best that I didn't. Especially is she leaves me here. With my history...she will leave. I was right, everything I love eventually leaves. 

I tried to keep the sadness from my face as Amia and Valaria spoke. I couldn't say anything, her look of happiness was too great. What kind of Bastard would I be to take that away from her. If she wants to leave, I won't stand in the way. 

Steve jogged over and I could tell he had been through hell. His clothes were covered in soot from going through rubble of crashed Quinjets to look for survivors. "Hey Buck, everything ok?" He looked at Amia with concern then to Valaria. He came to an immediate stop and I saw his eyes widen slightly. 

Valaria introduced herself and Steve set his shield down, "Steve Rogers, it's nice to meet you ma'am." She smiled and I couldn't help but notice how Steve blushed. Looks like I'm not the only one attracted to a Valkyrie. "Yes, the Captain. The All-Father told us about you. You are friends with Prince Thor. Please, allow me the pleasure of healing you. It would be a great honor." 

Steve shifted on his feet and nodded in agreement, as if he couldn't quite speak. She came close to him and he sucked in a sharp breath as her hands ran up his arms, blue glow growing brighter by the second. Her hands eventually settled, one on his chest over his heart and the other on his cheek, caressing it gently with her thumb.

When the glow dissipated, Sam and I tried to suppress a laugh. Steve had placed his hands around Valaria's body, holding onto her and had pulled her close. They stood there looking into the others eyes for several moments, seemingly unaware we were watching them. Her head tilted a bit to the side and she smiled, "Have I made you feel better Captain?" 

He seemed to come to his senses and realized he was holding her almost in a hug, her chest pressed against his. Releasing her, he took a step or two back and coughed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Uh, yeah..I mean yes, thank you, I feel better." Sam and I couldn't hold back anymore and burst out laughing. He scowled at us both then rolled his eyes. 

About an hour later we had all convened in the Lounge. All of the Avengers...and twenty very intimidating looking Valkyrie, twenty-one counting Amia. Damon, the leader had pure white hair and his armor made from Gold instead of the Silver of those around him. His wings were huge! They drug the ground behind him when he walked, and he didn't speak very much. He seemed to take us all in as if weighing our worth in some way.

When he eventually spoke, everyone stood still. There was something in his voice that commanded attention and respect. Even Tony kept his mouth shut. Shocker! "Today, we rejoice our victory against the Dark Elves, with the help of our new allies. We thank you for keeping Amia safe, but we will take over her protection from now on." Every Avengers eyes turned to me. Amia looked stricken, her smile...gone.

"Lord Damon, please...I'm happy that you found me and helped us fight the dark demons. But I..I can't leave with you!" His eyebrows rose slightly at her words, "We are your people child, we need you. If we are to rebuild our race, then every Valkyrie is priceless. You don't know how important you are Amia. After many hundreds of years searching, I have found every last one of our kind. It is all that you see before you. Fifteen males and only five females, six now that we have you."

She looked torn and looked between me and Damon. "Please! I can't leave him!" Her tears poured down her face and she ran into my arms. I held her tight as she spoke through her tears, "He is my mate! I love him!" I felt like I'd been kicked in the chest and the wind knocked out of me. She loves me! "Oh Angel..I love you too!" She cried harder into my chest and clung to me desperately.

"Your mate? You have bonded with this human male? I see." Rahmal stepped forward and whispered into his ear, Damon's eyes widened in shock, "Are you certain?" He nodded, "Yes, My Lord, very certain." With a wave of his hand, Damon dismissed Rahmal and walked closer to where Amia and I stood. I held her tighter, afraid he would forcefully take her from me.

"My child, look at me." His voice was kind, which kinda shocked us both. I guess we expected a fight to her refusal to leave with them. Amia sniffed and released me slowly to turn around. "I will not dream of taking you away from the father of the child that you hold deep inside you." There was audible gasps from Avenger and Valkyrie alike.

She turned to me with shocked eyes then back to Damon, "I...I am with child?! How, how is that possible?" Her hand tightened in mine, the other went to her belly. "Rahmal..when he healed you, sensed the new light inside. It's never been done, mating with another species. The fact you've conceived so quickly, and so young...is astonishing. In the five hundred years our group has been together, not one pregnancy has occurred. This is quite a conundrum."

Of course it was at that moment Tony decided he had been quiet way too long. "Maybe you all need to mate with humans..we could start a breeding program...half Valkyrie, half humans...we'll call them Valiums. It'll be awesome!" Natasha raised her fist to punch the Billionaire into being quiet, until Damon responded seriously. "I'm not apposed to the idea. We will keep a close eye on the development of the fetus and after the child is born. If it is successful, it may be our only hope of surviving as a species."

We were all shocked that he agreed with Tony. He of course had a smug look on his face. "See, even Elron here thinks I have good ideas." Damon looked slightly confused, "My name isn't Elron." Steve rolled his eyes, "Tony..." He was obviously annoyed at Tony's nicknames. 

"Elron..he was like King of the Elves in a movie here on Earth...atleast I think he was a king...had a hot daughter, that I do remember. Something about a ring and killing a bunch of dark mean guys trying to kill some little people called Hobbits...wait...what as the bad guys name again?" This time Natasha didn't hesitate and smacked Tony in the back of the head, "Shut up you idiot!" We all laughed, Damon looked even more confused. 

I didn't care what Tony was saying or how he tried to explain the movie. I was too busy kissing Amia until she was boneless in my arms. Our foreheads pressed together and a tear slipped down her cheek. "I love you Amia." She cupped my face and smiled through her tears, "And I love you." The fingers of my flesh hand caressed her lower belly where our child lay nestled in her womb. I'm going to be a father!


	14. A Mate

Bucky

Steve had insisted the Valkyrie stay for a meal before leaving. He said it was the least we could do for all their help. Personally I think he just wanted to spend more time getting to know Valaria. Punk looks at her like he's seen Willy Wonka's last golden ticket.

Dinner was prepared...more like a feast, considering the amount of company, and mostly fruit, considering. I was never one for being a vegetarian, but being with Amia has made me appreciate it more. Don't get me wrong, I still love a good cheeseburger.

With a nod of Damon's head, it was as if he suddenly gave permission, and every Valkyrie began to mingle. The five females immediately circled Amia and myself. They kept asking to touch her to sense her growing light of her baby...our baby. 

Amia allowed each one to touch her as they introduced themselves. They even asked to touch me...which I thought was odd, but what the hell..this day couldn't get any stranger than it has. Some admired my hair and the color, one was fascinated by my metal arm. Valaria laughed, "Come ladies, leave Amia’s mate alone, I'm sure he doesn't want to be so openly groped." They all sighed in disappointment.

Thankfully just at that moment Sam and Clint walked by and they all followed after them, except Valaria. "You are very lucky Amia, to have a light growing inside you. I admit to being a little jealous. I myself have tried to mate many times but unsuccessfull. Perhaps there is something to this idea of breeding with humans. Speaking of humans...the one I met earlier, the Captain, is he...bonded with a mate?" 

I couldn't help but grin, I was right, she likes Steve. From Steve's reaction earlier, he likes her too. "No, no mate, not even close to having one. Speak of the Devil...Hey! Rogers! Come here!" Steve had been talking to one of the male Valkyrie and saw me wave him over. Steve excused himself from the conversation and came our way.

"Hey Buck..congratulations! Haven't had a chance to come say that with so many new faces." We hugged briefly, then he turned and hugged Amia as well. His eyes drifted to Valaria and stayed there. Well isn't he cute! Stevie has a crush! Amia and I shared a knowing look. 

It was of course Valaria who spoke first, Steve was never good at talking to Dames, especially pretty ones. "Hello again Captain." He of course blushed scarlet and stammered over his words, "I, uh..Hi, hello, Valaria right?" She nodded and stepped closer to him, her wings ruffling behind her. "Yes. Your friend Bucky tells me that you are unbounded and have no mate. Would you be willing to be mine? I assure you I am a confident and thorough partner."

And here I thought it impossible to see Steve blush any redder, there he goes proving me wrong. "Uhhh...I'm not sure...I mean, I'm flattered, and you're beautiful...it's just..uhh...come on Bucky, help me out here!" He pleaded with me, his eyes desperately seeking mine for help. I winked at him, "Valaria I think what Steve means to say is he would love to mate with you...isn't that right pal?" The look of shock on his face was priceless!

Valaria smiled so bright that Steve momentarily forgot he was pissed at me and seemed dazed. Yeah, I knew that feeling too. Every time Amia smiles it's like damn near the best thing ever, next to her giggles, or perhaps her screaming my name in bed...yeah, that's a great one!

"This is wonderful news, I must inform Damon as soon as possible. I will return Steve." She glided a hand down his chest as she walked away toward the head Valkyrie currently speaking with Tony. As soon as she walked off Amia and I burst out laughing! "Dammit Bucky! Why did you say that?! Now she thinks we're going to...that I'm going to...what the Hell?!" 

"Oh come on, you know you want her...I mean we're not blind. Just being the best 'wing-man' I can be. Get it...wing...man...ha!" He didn't look like he thought it was funny. "Bucky, this isn't funny, she thinks were going to..mate! She's telling her superior! I can not believe you did this...no, wait, I definitely can. This is very much something you would do. Now I'm going to have to break it to her that you are an idiot!"

Amia curled into my side, "She does like you Steve. Would it be so bad to be with her?" He sighed, "It's not that simple. Yes, she's beautiful...very beautiful, but I can't just hop into bed with the first woman I'm attracted to since...well...a while. Plus they are all baby crazy! I saw how they were all fawning over you Amia...she doesn't want me, not really. She just wants a baby!" He almost whispered the last part. 

"You said you'd always wanted a family. Well...make one." I couldn't stop the big ass grin on my face. "Bucky...I swear to all that is Holy, you better fix this!" Just as he was about to probably threaten me in some way that in no possible way would scare me, Valaria came back. 

"Wonderful news! Damon is allowing me to stay, with your permission of course Steve. I'm also to aide Amia in her pregnancy and monitor her and the baby's health." She ran her hands up Steve's arms and his eyes were wide saucers full of panic. She frowned a bit, "Are you alright Steve?" 

I'm going to burn in hell for this, "Oh, he's fine! He's just shy. He wanted me to tell you that if you wanted to go somewhere private, there's a hallway through that door there," I pointed to a door behind us, "Where you two can...get better acquainted." If looks could kill..ha ha!! She beamed, "Really? That is wonderful...come Steve. I can't wait to become acquainted with my new mate." 

 

Amia and I watched in amusement as Valaria took Steve's hand and pulled him to the door and through it. He looked back at me before the door closed behind him...yeah, I'm gonna hear about this later, probably with a shield upside my head. Oh well...good thing I heal quickly. Speaking of getting acquainted, I quickly looked around and then grabbed Amia's hand and led her to the lift. Ever since I found out she's pregnant with my child, I've had an overwhelming urge to be buried inside her. No time like the present!


	15. Screwed

Steve

Valaria pulled me through the back hallway door that leads to the staff kitchen. She is definitely stronger than she looks! I was torn between digging my heels in and refusing to follow or just be spontaneous for once and go with it. 

We got perhaps ten feet inside the door before she suddenly turned on me and pushed me against the wall. My back hit with a thud. "I have to say Captain, I watched you on the battlefield and knew I had to have you. You are a magnificent specimen of your species!" 

I stammered around a thank you, unsure of how I was going to handle this. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, but then again, I also had never been so excited in my whole life. My entire body tingled where she was touching me...hands gliding up my chest, fingers grazing down my neck and across my Adams apple, making me swallow in anticipation of where else she will put her hands.

"Valaria, I think maybe..." I never got to finish that thought. Her fingers locked behind my neck and pulled me to her. The moment her lips touched mine, the thought of protest was completely forgotten. Without even thinking about it I wrapped my arms around her back and pulled her closer.

Nails scraped against my scalp and I involuntarily groaned into her mouth. My hands explored the expanse of her back, finding the gaps in her armor where I could touch her skin. She pressed harder against my chest, her breast plate dug into my abdomen and she growled in frustration. 

I felt dizzy when she suddenly pulled away. I watched as her hands quickly undid her armor and she pitched it aside, the metal landing heavy on the ground. The silky, sheer material of her shirt left little to the imagination and I couldn't help myself and grabbed her roughly around her waist and twisted her around until she was the one pressed against the wall.

She wasted no time at all and latched her mouth again upon my own. My hands roamed her sides, the slide of the material against her skin made me hazy with want. Thumbs carressed tje sides of her breasts, itching to go further. She writhed and arched her chest into me, I could feel her soft mounds of her breasts, nipples pebbled with each brush against my own. 

Her pelvis pressed into mine and I couldn't stop the moan...a moan she swallowed with one of her own. God I was hard as a rock! I was so lost in the kiss and the feel of her body against my own that I didn't even realize one of her lands left my hair where it was tangled.

My mouth tore from hers, eyes scrunched up tight as I gasped. She cupped me through my pants and massaged my cock. My hips pressed into her hand over and over...Oh God this feels good!! She's barely touched me and I already feel close to exploding! This sobered me up immediately!

"Wait...wait! Valaria....we have to stop!" Her hand stilled briefly, but never released me. "Is something wrong? Am I not doing this right? Should I use my mouth, would you prefer that?" My mind skipped a beat but I managed to grab her arms and pull her up as she went to kneel before me. 

"No, wait...just stop for a second...I need to think...Oh God! Valaria, please, I....*moan* I can't think straight when you do that!" Her hand had resumed stroking me. I grabbed her wrist and stopped her movement, pulling it from where she had successful wrapped her fingers around my cock through my slacks. 

Holding her wrist against the wall by her head I closed my eyes and focused on breathing to dampen down my arousal. "I have upset you...was I mistsken, are you with someone else?" I opened my eyes to see her look hurt, just what I wanted to avoid.

"No, I'm not with someone. It's just...well..humans don't usually have sexual relations with people they just met...well atleast I dont. I'm sorry Valaria, but I can't do this...not right now, and definitely not here in a hallway where anyone could come by and see us." She relaxed under my hands and her eyes fell. 

"I see. I have been mistaken. I thought you wanted me too." I couldn't let that sad look stay on her face, it damn near broke my heart. "I think you felt just how much I want you, but I need time to get to know you first, before we become intimate." Her brow creased as she thought this over. 

"So...you just need to know me, before we have sex?" I nodded, "Exactly...and who knows, you may get to know me better and find out you don't want me after all." She laughed and her eyes seemed to twinkle as she did so, "I highly doubt that."

I tried to pull away and let go of her wrist. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me against her chest. "Would another kiss be uncalled for?" I watched her pink tongue slip from her mouth and wet her bottom lip. "I guess one more kiss wouldn't be so bad...but just a kiss." She beamed and cupped my cheeks, gently pulling me in.

The kiss was slow and sensual. Lips molding against the other, fitting together so perfectly. Her fingers again found their way into my hair, my arms around her body, pressing her close. It took mere seconds for us to be right back to where we were before I had her stop.

Thankfully she was the one to stop us, because I wasn't sure my will power would have worked so well the second time around. "I should get back to the others." I hummed an agreement but had trouble tearing my gaze from her red swollen lips.

We eventually separated and I helped her put back on her armor. Before she went back out the door she leaned in and kissed my cheek. "I look forward to getting to know you better Captain." Then she smiled and entered the Lounge. 

I leaned heavily against the wall and took several steady breaths, trying desperately to will my erection to go down. It was in that brief moment when all was quiet in the hallway with no one around that I started to regret telling her no. The thought of taking her here against this wall was repeating itself, over and over again in my head. 

I heard the door open and for a brief moment I thought she had come back. "You alright there Cap?" I turned my head to see Sam peeking in at me. "Yeah...I'm good, give me a minute or two and I'll be back." I heard him laugh under his breath, "Maybe a cold shower might be a good idea...looks like you may need more than a minute or two."

I quickly looked down at the huge tent in my slacks and cursed, turning my body away from Sam. "I might need a little longer." I heard his laughter, this time not so supressed, "Yeah..ok...sure you don't want me to send Valaria back in here? I'm sure she can help with that." I groaned and ran my hands down my face, "Good away Sam! You're not helping matters!" 

It was atleast fifteen minutes before I was able to go back into the Lounge. I immediately spotted Valaria across the room talking with Sam...well, that can't be good. She caught my eye and waved at me. Now I knew what Bucky went through with Amia....I am totally screwed!!


	16. Wings?

Bucky

The sound of my fists hitting the bag echoed throughout the whole gym. I had been here already an hour and it's only just now 6am. With nobody else around I focused on my punches...pulling them just right to the edge where there's a fine line between hitting the bag and completely obliterating it.

Amia and I didn't get much sleep last night. We were too wound up after finding out she was pregnant. We made love several times, we couldn't keep our hands off each other. So pretty much no different than any other time really. 

A part of me feels like a disappointment to my Ma...if she knew I got a woman pregnant without being married first, she would have boxed my ears for sure! I know it's more common today to have a family outside of marriage, but Dammit if that old code of ethics still rattles around my damaged brain. 

The door opening to the gym made me pause mid punch, and mid thought about asking Amia to marry me. Steve and Sam came walking in laughing about something. From the sweat already on Sam, I'd say they just got back from a run. Never was much into running for exercise, I'd rather hit the bag and lift weights.

"Hey Buck! Good morning!" I nodded in Steve's direction in greeting and continued punching the bag. "I can't believe you actually left her side, man. I figured you two were fused at the pelvis...especially after the hasty retreat you both made yesterday after your big announcement." 

I once again stopped the assault on the punching bag and looked back at Sam who had begun to wrap his fists in tape. "Can't spend every second fucking...not that we didn't try." Steve who had been taking a drink from his water bottle, upon hearing what I said, spit half the contents in his mouth out. "Jesus Buck!" Sam and I laughed as Steve pulled his shirt up to wipe his mouth.

"What? It's the truth. Speaking of which...how did your little rendezvous in the hallway go yesterday? Valaria make a man outta you?" Steve just rolled his eyes, Sam on the other hand had plenty to say on the matter.

"I shit you not Barnes, your boy here turned her down then spent fifteen minutes in the hallway trying to tame down the mother of all boners! I thought you were the one with brain damage...now I'm not so sure." Steve glared at Sam and blushed furiously.

My eyes widened and I gaped at Steve like he'd lost his mind, "You turned her down?! Why?! She's fucking hot as hell and she has made it pretty damn clear she wants to jump your bones, one bone in particular. Steve! Please explain this to me...she was a sure thing!" I knew Steve was a virgin and it damn near stumps me as to why he would pass up this golden opportunity to ditch the V-card permanently!

"It's not that simple Bucky. Yeah I could have had sex with her, but I don't just want sex...I want more than that." Ok, so that does make sense...especially for Steve. "Alright...I get it. Don't wait around too long though, Tony's already suspecting your gay. Fucker actually asked me a few months back if you and I were...ya know.." It was comical seeing Steve's eyes get that big from shock.

"He did what? Wait...why am I surprised? I just don't understand why my sex life seems to be such a conversational piece." Sam snorted, "Everyone's sex life is entertainment for Tony." We both definitely agreed on that statement.

"So..Barnes...baby, excited? Nervous as hell? Scared shitless?" I laughed and reached for my own bottle of water, tipping it back for a gulp or two. "Probably a little of all the above actually. It comes in stages though. At first I was all excited, mostly horny..then scared...then worried. Now I'm in that elated but still scared out of my mind area." Truth...

Sam and Steve nodded in understanding. Sam went over to a hanging bag and punched it once. "Well..I think it's great...you having a family. We all need that in our lives." Steve and I shared a look. Don't we know that. Especially after losing so much. "I'm happy as hell for you Barnes! And, you know...Sam is a great name...or Samuel. Think the kid will have wings? If so, that will be adorable as fuck!"

I paused mid drink and looked at Sam wide eyed, "Shit! I never even thought of that. Holy Crap! My kid might have wings..that...that would be awesome!" Steve laughed, "Did you forget that Amia had them or something? The baby will be half Valkyrie. The possibility is pretty damn good that it will." Wow! How did I not even consider this?

I couldn't hide the huge smile on my face at visualizing a baby girl or boy in my arms...tiny white wings on their back. Ok...back to the elated stage and extremely excited! Steve caught me grinning, "Would be cute wouldn't it?" I winked at him, "Knock up Valaria, and both our kids can have wings." The answering look I got from Steve wasn't one of denial...so there is hope. 

After going a few rounds with Sam and Steve we all called it a day. It was still before 8am. I showered at the gym so I wouldn't wake up Amia if she was still asleep when I got to our room. 

I knew she had to be still asleep once I opened my door. There wasn't music playing. From the moment she discovered music on the roof with me, she can't get enough of it. It plays non stop every day, in every room. She's a huge fan of classical and dance music. I think I can handle that, hell, I've even taught her a few great dances from back in my day.

Slipping into my darkened bedroom, I could see Amia curled up into a ball, wings folded around her like a cocoon. I couldn't hide the smile on my face. She reminds me of a bird in a nest when she sleeps like that. It's only when I'm not in bed though. Anytime I'm there, she's draped across me, legs tangled in mine and her wing becomes our blanket. 

It's been a learning experience, living with her. She hates blankets for one, she said it makes her feel trapped and too hot. That has taken some getting used to. I love curling up under a big comforter, straight up to my chin and curling into the softness. Now, I just curl into her. 

She's insanely tidy...like seriously the neatest person I know! I've always kind of been a slob, not gonna lie, sometimes I can be as lazy as fuck. Eat a pizza and drink a beer in front of the TV..get tired...fuck, leave it for later...or days later...whatever. Amia, nope, she makes sure everything is put away and cleaned before settling in for the night. 

Thankfully she doesn't get mad at me when I leave stuff around. She, I kid you not, looks happy that she's doing it for me. Her only excuse is the same, 'Valkyrie were born for the service of others'. So apparently when she cleans up after my nasty ass, it makes her feel needed or something. Won't see me complain. 

Everyone has their likes and dislikes, for example. Me...I like watching baseball on TV, love catching a good game. Hate watching golf...stupidest shit I've ever seen and if it's on TV it annoys me to no end. Amia...she can't say a harsh thing about anything! She watches everything like it's the greatest thing ever! Seriously how can one person be so freaking happy all the damn time? 

Another thing I've gotten use to since we've been together...less nightmares. I asked her about that. She just smiled and kissed me gently and said, "I can sense when your having one...so I make them go away." I'm not sure exactly what weird Voodoo Valkyrie shit she does when I sleep at night, but I'm not gonna look a gift horse in the mouth, just going to enjoy the peaceful sleep.

I toe off my shoes and undress, leaving only my boxers on. Crawling slowly onto the bed, I slide my arm under her wing and find her waist. With the slightest tug she unwraps herself and curls against my body with a contented sigh, eyes never opening. Her smell wraps around me just like her wings. 

Brushing her hair out of her face, I kissed her forehead. She practically purred and tilted her head up, nuzzling my chin and neck. Her sleepy voice that was no more than a whisper, she spoke, "I missed you, my love." Curling my arm tighter around her waist, I bent down and kissed her lips gently. "I missed you too Angel."


	17. Foreplay

Valaria 

It has been nine moons since the clan left to go back home. A hidden place surrounded by spacial disturbances that hide the worm hole that leads to the far end of the Universe, beyond the reaches of any Dark Elf seeking to kill a Valkyrie. 

Damon led our clan of wanderers and we settled on a planet very similar to Midgard. The days are quite longer there. Damon named our world Valkyrie Prime. It's not fancy, but I am on a planet the humans have named after the dirt under their feet, so all in all...not a bad name. 

It's been...I will say difficult, adjusting to the ways of these Earthlings. Amia has helped alot and so have the Avengers. She has such a kind and gentle heart, I've really enjoyed her company. 

Personally I think Damon was happy to be rid of me. Not that he doesn't like me, ok, I guess I don't know that for sure either. I'll just say he hasn't told me outright and leave it at that. I'm not your typical Valkyrie, and that tends to rub him and the others the wrong way.

Before finding Amia, I was the youngest Valkyrie in our clan. A mere one hundred years old, Earth years that is. I was in hiding on Alfheim before Damon found me and the free spirit of the people there molded me into the person I am today. 

I don't dress like Damon wishes, I don't talk or do anything in his eyes as the correct way. When I cut my hair, it was as if it caused a ripple of discontent within the whole group. It's just hair! I hated it long. It constantly got in my way, I love it shorter. 

Unlike the other Valkyrie who seem to live to serve others, I kinda hate it. Ok, maybe that's not exactly the truth. I will help when the need arises, I just don't have that intense drive they all seem to have to serve, to subject myself to another's rule. The thought of bowing all the time really grates on my nerves. 

These Midgardians, these humans...they are so similar to myself. They say and do what they want, yet still work as a team. They wear what they like and have hair of different colors. This intrigues me! I wonder what it would be like to have my hair dark like say, Amia's mate. 

Speaking of Amia, she told me the Avengers gather in a place called a gym to practice their skills in battle. I needed to see this, in fact, perhaps they would allow me to participate. Just in case, I wore my armor and brought my sword. It lay sheathed by my left hip. Maybe I'll even get to see the Captain again. 

He confuses me even more than the others. He had refused my advances though I know he wanted me just as much as I wanted him...and still do. This restrained sexuality is very foreign to me. But Amia assures me that he does like me, to just give him time. Apparently her own mate was reluctant at first. Humans are such odd creatures. Why deny the gratification the pleasures of sex brings? 

I entered the gym and it was full of activity. All the Avengers were present from what I could see, along with some humans I didn't know. The woman named Natasha approached me first. I like her, she's a strong female that holds herself with great dignity and assurance in her skills. She would bow to no man, of that I'm sure of. Yes, we will be good friends, I can see it.

"Valaria, glad you could make it. Is there anything you want to try first?" I glanced around the room and my eyes landed on the Captain. He and Amia's mate were in an open space doing hand to hand combat. My lips curled into a smile. Natasha looked where my eyes were trained and she gave a throaty chuckle, "I guess the decision has been made." Yes it has.

I walked with purpose toward the two warriors. My eyes trained on the Captain and drank him in. There was something about this man that made my blood run hot and my body light up like the morning sunrise. The way his tight grey shirt clung to his chest and stomach made me bite my bottom lip, wanting to taste every beautiful muscle he held captive under his clothing.

Their fight ceased the moment Bucky saw me approaching. He grinned and waved and smacked Steve on the chest in a teasing manor. "Look Steve...it's your girlfriend." The way he sort of sung the words made me smile. This word girlfriend must mean something more than me being a girl and their friend. I'll remind myself to ask Amia later.

Perhaps he didn't think I'd notice how his eyes raked down my body, or the way his cheeks flushed a gorgeous shade of pink. Or maybe he is unaware how he inhaled sharply as I winked at him once his eyes made it to my own, of course after dwelling on my breasts for just a shade longer than the rest of me. 

"Good morning Bucky...Captain." I spoke his title with lust dripping from the syllables. He cleared his throat and seemed to gather himself. "Good morning." I watched his throat constrict as he swallowed. "I have come to partake in the training for battle. Would you do me the honor and be my opponent?" 

Bucky stood there, arms crossed with an amused smile on his face as he watched his friend interact with me. "Uh..you want to spar...with me?" I raked my teeth over my bottom lip and nodded, "Oh yes please." He looked at Bucky then back at me, "Well, I was right in the middle training with Bucky...maybe you cou.." Bucky interrupted, "Oh Hell no, don't use me as your cock blocker. I'm gonna enjoy watching this." My smile widened.

I knew I had him...he couldn't back out without being rude..and the Captain is anything but rude. "Um, alright." He glared at Bucky, "I'll talk to YOU later...jerk." Bucky waved him off and went to stand near some mats by the wall. "I'm shaking in my boots in anticipation punk. Now fight your girl, just try not to get your ass kicked too badly." Steve just placed his hands on his hips and hung his head, shaking it.

"Use your shield." His eyes widened a bit. "Are you sure?" I nodded and drew my sword. A crowd had already started to gather around us. "Oh I'm very sure...and Captain, don't hold back, because I will not." He smirked and got his shield that was leaning against the wall. 

We circled each other briefly and I twirled my blade in my hand, grinning wickedly at my opponent. My wings snapped out and I crouched slightly, eager to begin. I was not surprised in the slightest that he attacked first, probably hoping to catch me off guard...it didn't. 

My sword and his shield collided over and over. I couldn't keep the grin off my face at his skill that mirrored my own. A Valkyrie's wings are stronger than they look, so I spun and lashed out. My left wing collided hard into the Captain and sent him flying several feet back, landing on his side. I crouched again at the ready as he regained his footing.

He was breathing heavily by now and he smiled, "Didn't realize the wings were going to be used as a weapon as well." I rolled my shoulders and my wings shifted and spread as wide as they could go. His eyes scanned their width in awe, mouth slightly hung open. "Every part of me is deadly Captain, if I so choose it, I could have taken your head off with that hit. It's a good thing I like your head where it's at."

I heard some laughter from the crowd. "Is that so?" I nodded and we began to circle each other again. "Among other things...yes." This time I attacked first. The fight heated up and my heart was pounding with not just exertion, but from the excitement. The way he fought was making me want him even more.

I crouched low and spun in a hard circle on my knees, trying to swipe his legs with my right wing. This time he back flipped out of the way and threw his shield. It hit just right and knocked my sword from my hands. Seeing me without my weapon he grinned and the fight went to hand to hand.

I knew he was holding back..I could sense his reluctance. With a sudden flap of my wings I floated before him then quickly spun mid air and kicked him hard in the chest, sending him flying back. He hit the floor hard and the crowd gasped. I was panting when I landed, my wings curling up tight to my body. "I warned you Captain about holding back. Now fight me like I know you can." 

My words seemed to do the trick. He immediately jumped up and attacked. With a move I wasn't expecting, I was grabbed and put into a choke hold, my wings pressed hard against his chest, my legs being lifted off the ground. He brought me to my knees as I struggled to escape, his hold was sure. I could feel the strength in his grasp...I wasn't going anywhere.

With as much strength as I could muster, I made my wings try to expand, hoping to brake his hold. It worked only briefly, I only managed to halfway escape. I punched him hard and without hesitation I was slammed hard into the mat on my back, pinned below him, my hands held down beside my head. With my wings on the ground I couldn't do anything but struggle helplessly. He had won.

I stopped moving...our eyes bore into the others, breaths coming out harshly and we both were sweating from the intensity. My eyes drifted to his mouth and I couldn't help but grin. Blood was on his lips and chin from my hit, eyes intense, body tense and ready and waiting for my next attack. 

He was so close to me, his breath was fanning across my face and his scent, all male, made me wet with want. I smirked and quickly lifted my head and swiped my tongue across his bottom lip. The coppery taste of his blood made me almost growl in frustration. His eyes widened and his pupils dilated and briefly he leaned more in to me, before suddenly leaping off like he was on fire.

He held his hand out to me to help me up, I graciously took it. The crowd made unpleasant noises as our fight was obviously over. The one named Tony stepped forward and crossed his arms over his chest. "You two done having sex?" My opponent furrowed his brow and seemed confused, "That wasn't sex Stark." Tony huffed out a laugh, "No, that was foreply...seriously Cap, you two get a room already, the sexual tension in here is thicker than Point Breaks biceps."

We both watched him walk away then looked back at each other. He reddened when I winked at him. His responding blush told me everything I needed to know...that was definitely foreplay. My turned on state of being proof of that. "Do you know me enough now Captain? Or do you want to go another round? Because I can do this all day."

Something I said made his eyes go wide and his breath catch in his throat. His eyes searched mine, looking for...something. He took a step closer to me and I did the same. "You are relentless, aren't you." His voice was lower...huskier...sexier. "You have no idea." Something seemed to click in his head, I saw the moment his eyes changed and they became dark pools that swirled with lust.

Without preamble, he grabbed my hand and pulled me along quickly to exit the gym. I heard laughter and turned my head as I started to walk out. Bucky, still against the same wall was watching us leave...and gave me a thumbs up. "Way to go Doll!" Just as I was pulled through the door and out of sight I returned his gesture with my thumb. The last thing I saw was Bucky bent over, hands on his stomach, laughing hysterically.


	18. Locked

Valaria 

I had to quicken my steps to keep up with how fast he was walking, almost running to the lift that led to our quarters. I knew that's where he was taking me, though he hasn't said one word since the gym.

We came to an abrupt stop before the lift, "What's your favorite color?" The words were rushed and breathy as he spoke them. So much for not speaking. "What do you mean?" He backed me into the lift as soon as the doors opened. 

My back hit the far wall with a thud, his arms planted on either side of my shoulders. "Uh...." We both turned to see Clint staring at us wide eyed, who had already been occupying the space. "Get out!" The Captain's voice demanded compliance, he was radiating tension. Clint smirked and raised his hands, "Hey, don't have to tell me twice." He exited very quickly, his laughter was the last I heard of Clint Barton as the doors closed. 

"I asked you a question! What's your favorite color?" His body was tense as he hovered over me, just keeping it off mine. I knew what he was doing and my belly tightened in anticipation. "Blue...like your eyes." The moment I answered his mouth crashed into mine.

I would say he was kissing me, but devouring me would be a more descriptive word for what the Captain was doing to me. Our arms tangled around each other, pulling and pressing to be as close as possible. Then he suddenly pulled his mouth from mine, panting as he spoke, "Quarters!" I assume he was speaking to the lift, it began to move.

His lips attached to my neck above my collar bone and slid up to my ear, "Mines Blue too." The deep baritone of his voice sent shivers down my spine, my wings included. "How old are you?" He was pressed so close I could feel his heart hammering against his ribs, even through my armor. 

"One Hundred of your years." The rumble in his chest before he kissed me again could only be described as a growl. "Me too." I smiled against his lips when they returned to my own, the tart coppery taste of his blood still there. I trailed my arms up his chest and gripped his hair hard, letting my healing powers flow from me into him.

He lifted his head and swiped his tongue across his once split lip and grinned, "Thank you." I leaned in close and licked across his swollen bottom lip, "You're welcome." We both groaned as our lips met again, each demanding control.

The door behind us opened and I was breathless when he pulled away and drug me again by the hand down another hall. Once at his door, I smiled knowing full well that he was bringing me here. He quickly scanned his hand print and the door opened to us.

Once inside I was immediately shoved against the wall, "Dammit! I can't think of anymore questions! All I can think about is kissing you...and so much more!" He was cute how he seemed almost lost, unsure of where to go from here. 

"Then don't talk...kiss me Captain. Kiss me like I know you want to." He groaned and leaned in...I was positive he was going to do just that. "Steve...my name's Steve." His eyes seemed to lose some of the fierce desperation and instead was replaced by something more...innocent and shy.

"Steve, I thought you liked it when I called you by your station and rank?" My hands began to trail up his chest. "I do...but here, with what I want to do to you, with you...I'm not your Captain, I'm not him...in here. I'm just Steve." His eyes seemed to be searching for something. "I like Steve, very much."

His shy smile to my answer made my heart melt. Blue eyes closed as my fingers cupped his cheeks, his face turned into one palm and brushed a kiss onto the center. I could feel his uncertainty and it somehow made him even more desirable. "What do you want Steve? Tell me what you want." 

He looked me in the eyes and slowly I drew him closer. My left hand sliding into his hair as the other traced his jaw line, then down his throat. I could feel his pulse there..pounding away, my own reacting similar. "I want...you." It was simple, no great declarations, no fancy words that males tend to force to show bravado to entice and enthrall their females. 

"I want you too. I'm yours, if you'll have me. The moment I saw you in the field, I was yours." His lips parted and he inhaled deeply, eyes focused on my mouth. "I think I've been yours the moment I saw you. I can't explain it...this deep feeling in my chest when I'm near you. An ache...and when you touch me....when you touch me it goes away. I feel.." Just before I pressed my lips to his, I finished his thought, with my own. "Whole."

He groaned against my lips then pulled back just enough to say, "Alive" before he kissed me into breathless euphoria. Strong hands gripped my thighs and picked me up with little effort, the task making heat pool in my center. I wrapped my legs around his waist and toed my shoes off one by one as he kiss-walked me to his bedroom. 

He stopped just short of his bed and I released my hold and slid down his body, my armor preventing me from fully feeling the hard muscles, but I couldn't miss the press of his hard erection against my pelvis. My mouth watered with images of worshiping his cock, how will it taste, how will it feel? How different will he be from a Valkyrie? Smaller? Bigger? 

I looked up suddenly when my hands were halted at the waist of his sweatpants. "Wait..I need to...to tell you...I'm not..I haven't.." Was he wanting to stop? "Do you not want to have sex?" His eyes went large, "Oh, no..no that's not it! I mean yes, yes I want to...you have no idea how much I want to. It's just, I know you've been with...uh, more people than I have. I don't want to disappoint you if I don't know what the hell I'm doing." Suddenly his innocence I felt before in the hall made perfect sense.

"Have you ever been with a woman?" He blushed and looked down. Cupping his cheeks I made him look at me, "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm honored you would choose me to be your mate. I want you Steve, but if you're not ready for this level of intimacy, it may be difficult, but I can wait." 

He suddenly took a step back away from me and with one hand, reached to the back of his shirt and removed it it one pull. "I'm sick to death with waiting, it's only brought me pain and suffering. I don't want to wait anymore. I want you...now." With the same determination in his eyes that I saw in the gym, he hooked one hand behind my head and pulled me to his awaiting lips.

There was something in that single choice he made that set us both on fire. We were right back to the intensity of the lift. His hands were trying to touch me everywhere, desperately seeking any response he could get from me. I'm vocal anyway during sex, this time was no different. I wanted him to know how much pleasure he was giving me. 

The backs of my knees hit his bed and our lips separately only long enough for me to groan in frustration and start to undo my armor. It was vastly depleting me from the feel of his body on mine. It needed to go...now! His hands joined my own, quickly working to remove the barriers.

Chest plate went first, landing heavily somewhere behind Steve. Next came the armor laden skirt, wrist guards and shin guards. "You wear alot of armor." He looked up at me as he removed the last shin guard. I grinned and ran my fingers through his hair, "So do you when you wear your suit." 

His hands skimmed up the back of my legs as he resumed standing, resting them on my waist. He tugged me forward and my eyes closed and a breathy gasp escaped my lips. Without my armor, I could feel him properly. When I opened my eyes again, he was watching me. "So beautiful." I don't even think he was actually telling me...it was as if he was speaking to himself.

I turned him around and pushed gently on his chest, making him sit upon the bed. His knees were already spread, so I walked in between them and took his hands in mine. Placing them on my waist, I left them there. "You may continue removing my clothing, if you want." His eyes were wide and he nodded silently. I could feel his hands shaking.

I pushed my wings out to the side and turned in his hands, giving him access to my back. I peeked over my shoulder and watched him. Timid fingers glided up my back and I saw him visibly swallow as he untied one strap, then the other behind my neck. Holding the sheer material in place, I turned back around.

Slowly I released my grip and the shirt slid down my body, pooling at my feet. My chest was bare to him, on display for his hungry eyes. His breathing increased and a flush went from his face and down his chest. He licked his lips as his eyes skimmed my half naked body. "You can touch me Steve. Use your hands, your mouth, anything that you want...it's ok." I sensed he needed my permission.

Right on que, his hands lifted to wrap around my exposed waist and pulled me closer. His mouth was open and panting as he watched his own hands slide slowly up my ribs, then cupped each breast gently, his thumb swiping over my hardened nipples. I bit my bottom lip and moaned, his eyes shot to mine. 

I whined when he removed his hands from my breasts. He did a lopsided smile and wrapped his arms around my chest, hands just under my wings. With a gentle tug I was rewarded with his lips wrapping around my nipple. A louder moan escaped my mouth as I cradled his head to my chest. I could feel him smile against my skin. 

He spent several minutes worshiping my chest, alternating between each breast. He was dedicated to making me writhe against him. I still hadn't removed my lower undergarment, which at this moment was soaked through with my arousal. "Steve." It came out as a plea...I needed more!

When he pulled his face from my breasts he looked drunk, eyes glazed over with lust. I pressed my pelvis toward him to let him know what I wanted. He made me gasp in shock when he wrapped his arms around me again and stood up. He picked me up off the floor, legs dangling as he turned me around with the bed to my back.

"Wrap your legs around me." His deep, lust filled voice made me ache deep inside, but I did as I was told. He crawled onto the bed on his knees then laid me down gently, onto my back. It was slow enough to where I could maneuver my wings to a more comfortable position. Even lust filled, Steve was still a gentleman, seeking out my comfort. 

He tried to pull back but my legs were still tightly wrapped around his waist. He grinned and leaned over me, "I can't do anything if you don't let go." I licked my lips and pressed my lower half into his. His eyes closed and a gasp escaped his mouth. "Did that feel good?" His eyes remained closed but he nodded yes, so I did it again, rubbing my crotch against his straining cock inside his sweatpants. 

By the third time I rubbed against him, he was pushing back into me, grinding his erection against my core. Sweat had begun to collect on his skin giving him a glow. "That's all there is to it Steve...just take away the barriers...and feel, your body knows what to do." His eyes shot open, pupils blown wide with lust. 

With a groan he kissed me hard, hands still wrapped around me. I didn't stop pressing up rhythmically into him, loving his moans and gasping sighs way too much. Not to mention his cock was pressing me just right where I needed it...my pleasure building quickly. "Steve! Please...don't stop!" His mouth latched onto my neck and thrust his hips forward into me...and I went flying!

My release came quickly and loudly! I clawed at his back and arched under him as wave after wave of pleasure overtook me. When I finally opened my eyes he was grinning and wide eyed. "Did you just..?" I nodded and shivered as I rolled my hips into him again, tiny sparks of aftershocks rippled through my body. "Yes, I did." He seemed mesmerized by the whole thing.

"I want more...please, Steve, I need you." I finally released my legs from around his waist. He lifted up and knelt between my legs, taking in my body with his eyes. Large hands raked down my thighs and his fingers slipped inside the waist band of my panties. I couldn't help but laugh at his cocky grin as he slipped them slowly down my hips. I lifted both legs up onto his right shoulder so he can slip them off.

The thin garment was flung behind him. He grabbed my right ankle and slowly moved it to the other side of his body, kissing my ankle as it went, eyes drifting down to my exposed sex. His chest heaved and his tongue slipped out and licked his bottom lip. I wanted to have his mouth on me, but I needed him inside me more. "Steve, we can go over how to pleasure me with your mouth another time. I need you inside me...now!"

He stood up off the bed and quickly removed his shoes and sweatpants, his boxers the last to go. Oh...definitely bigger than a Valkyrie, and so much thicker! The tip looked different, more rounded. A Valkyrie's cock has a tapered head that is made to fit into the entrance of the womb, like a funnel. I was curious how he would fit, but most definitely willing to try.

He seemed nervous again as he crawled up my body, placing kisses along the path. Bracing himself on his forearms he lowered his lips to mine. I could feel the tension rolling off his body. I reached up and cupped his cheeks, lifting his mouth from mine. "Just like before...remember, just breath. Close your eyes and just feel, do what makes you feel good." His eyes searched mine, "I want you to feel good too." I couldn't hide the smile at his willingness to please me.

I rolled my hips, his cock lay hard against my thigh. His eyes fluttered at the sensation, his hips chasing after me. "Don't worry, I will, of that I have no doubt." I wrapped my arms under his and raked my nails along his sides and back. He groaned and kissed me hard, his tongue chasing mine. We spent several minutes just kissing, bodies rubbing against the other.

With one specific rock against me, his cock slid through my wet folds. He gasped and pressed his forehead to my shoulder. I thought I would have to say something to encourage him, but I wanted him to do this of his own accord. His body was tense, muscles rippling with every move of his hips. Hot breath fanned my chest and neck. 

I bit my lip as he shifted his hips, then he froze. The tip of his hard cock was pressed to my entrance, where I was dripping wet and so very ready for him. I pressed a kiss to his temple then gasped loudly as he surged forward. When I opened my eyes again he was staring at me, mouth open and panting. He thrust further inside me, "Oh God!" His eyes seemed to roll into the back of his head.

I licked the shell of his ear and nibbled on his lobe. "I'm no wilting flower Steve...you don't need to be gentle. Don't hold back with me, I want all your pleasure." He snapped his hips forward hard! He bottomed out and I screamed out his name, arching up into him. I clenched hard around him and he shivered and bit my shoulder enough to leave a mark. I did it again and he lost his mind!

Thrust after hard thrust rocked the whole bed, banging the wall! He felt so good inside me, thick and hard and Valhalla help me, I wanted more! I gripped his hair hard and flipped him onto his back, his eyes widened in shock at the sudden movement. Those wide eyes rolled back as I impaled myself onto his cock. My wings stretched wide and I heard things around me crash to the ground, I couldn't care less. I was too busy chasing my pleasure.

My nails dug into his pecs as I rammed myself over and over onto him. Each time he bottomed out he pressed hard into the entrance of my womb. Each time he hit there my pleasure doubled. I needed more!! I sat straight up and grabbed my own breasts, squeezing and pinching my nipples. The new angle was amazing! With one hard down thrust, his hips snapped up to meet me and I screamed as the head of his cock entered my womb fully!

No Valkyrie had ever been this far inside me! I couldn't stop screaming out my pleasure! I forgot about Steve's pleasure and slammed over and over again upon him. When he was deep inside my womb I heard his own scream of my name, his hands tighten on my hips, then gush after gush of his cum enter my most sacred of places. The resulting orgasm made the mouth of my womb clench hard around the head of his cock.

I was suddenly flipped onto my back as he groaned and moaned loudly with each thrust of his hips, though he was locked inside me, unable to go anywhere. I worried briefly as my orgasm receded that he was stuck. Sweat dripped from his forehead onto my neck, his body shaking from the effects of his release. Slowly he began to soften inside me and slipped free of my womb. 

When he rolled off me, he pulled me with him. I curled against his side, snuggling closely and listened to the erratic beating of his heart and his heavy breathing. I leaned up and looked at his face..he looked absolutely wrecked. Yet a smile ghosted his lips as if in a haze. "That was...I had no idea...you were so..." I laughed lightly at his inability to complete his sentences.

He lifted his head slightly at the sound of my laughter, "I'm glad you find this funny." It only made me laugh more. After a while just laying in each other's arms, and me practically purring as he pet my wing that lay across his body, he asked me the question I knew was coming. "Does that always happen? When you've had sex before...you know, locking together?" 

I propped up onto his chest, "No, that's never happened before. You're shaped different than a male Valkyrie, maybe that's why, this is all new for me as well." His brow furrowed slightly, "Did I hurt you?" I couldn't help but feel my chest swell with an unknown emotion at his concern for my well being. "No, you didn't hurt me...in fact, I've never felt such intense pleasure in all my life. It was different, but it felt...so very right. Did I hurt you?" 

He blushed and shook his head before pressing me onto my back, "No. In fact, I think I'd like to do that again..and again...and again." Each word was accented by his lips pressing a kiss to a different part of my body. I could feel him hard already between my legs, another difference between him and the Valkyrie. It felt like my body was made for his, the way we fit so perfectly together. I do believe I may never leave Earth and go back to Valkyrie Prime...here I felt I belonged. With him.


	19. Crazy Love

Steve

My shield and Val's sword were not where we left them, not that I expected them to be just laying in the gym floor. I was meeting up with her tonight for dinner at my place, even though we spent most of the morning and some of the afternoon in bed together. I told her I'd have her sword for her then.

"Looking for something Cap? Though from the smile on your face and the hitch in your step, I would assume you've already found it." I turned toward Clint who was taking off his wrist guards. "Actually I'm looking for my shield and Valaria's sword."

He looked around and shrugged, "Can't say I've seen them, and I've been here for quite a while." I took one final sweep with my eyes around the vast room then looked back at Clint. "Sorry about the lift earlier this morning." His response was a huge grin.

"No problem, I get it. I'm happy for you Cap..I mean, you two are together...right?" I blushed a bit thinking about what we had done, "Yeah, I guess we are. Actually have plans for dinner with her tonight." Clint nodded and smiled, "That's great, I can finally tell Laura to back off about me finding you a girlfriend. She was starting to get obsessed."

I laughed, "Obsessed huh? She and Natasha must have weekly meetings about me then..she was always trying to get me to go on dates with women she thought I might like." Clint rolled his eyes, "Women. It's gonna be funny telling Laura that you found a woman all on your own. Not sure if she'll be happy or pissed that she and Natasha didn't have a hand in it."

"Speaking of Laura, how's the family?" Clint put his bow away and zipped up his gym bag. "They're great. Kids growing up too fast though...Nathaniel will be two soon. Crazy how time flies." I looked at the archer thoughtfully, "Is it difficult, you know, having a family with what we do?" He seemed to think this over a bit.

"No, not difficult...well, maybe being away from them so much is and worrying about keeping them safe. I feel like I miss so much of them growing up. That's the hard part. But actually having a family is probably the best thing I've ever done." You could see the love in his eyes as he spoke of them. Still hard to believe he had a family all this time and was able to hide it from us.

Clint suggested I try to see if Bucky has my shield and the sword. Considering I wanted to talk to him anyway, it was a good idea. Amia answered the door with a huge smile, "Steve! Hi! Please, come in...let me get you a beverage. Bucky! Steve is here!" I could hear him respond from the back. "I'll be right there!"

With a dramatic battle cry, Bucky jumped out from around the corner. He was holding my shield and Valaria's sword. We both laughed, "So you were the one who took them." He shrugged and swung the sword around, "What can I say, finders keepers." 

Amia returned with a cold beer. "Thank you." Both she and Bucky watched me as I took a large drink and sighed. "Oh come on...out with it! Did you have sex or not?!" I laughed and blushed furiously. "Shit! You did didn't you?! About damn time punk! Come on...spill the beans, I want details!" He looked almost more excited about this then I was.

I looked between him and Amia, "Uh...well.." Bucky caught on immediately. "Angel, would you mind if Steve and I talk privately?" She nodded, "Of course...perhaps I'll go see Valaria." Bucky wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her soundly. "I'll see you later, doll." 

Amia went to leave and then suddenly turned around, "I'm so very happy for you and Valaria! You two will make such beautiful babies!" She practically squealed as she turned and shut the door behind her. I almost spit out the drink of beer I had in my mouth. I cough and sputtered as I tried to swallow. Bucky pat me on the back and just laughed.

After getting his own beer, Bucky and I sat on his couch to talk. "Alright, spill it...I want details. How was it?" I really did try not to blush, but Dammit if I didn't fail miserably. "It was..amazing! Wonderful! Different then I imagined it would be." Bucky's face showed confusion. "Different...how? Like the wings? Personally think that's hot as hell. Amia loves it when I touch them during sex, drives her wild!" 

I cleared my throat and tried to not imagine what he just told me. "No, I mean yeah the wings do add something, but that's not what I'm talking about." He picked at the label on his bottle, "Ok, well now I'm really confused...what is she like into some weird kinky shit?" Oh good lord! "No! I mean she can be a bit agressive, which is nice..very nice, but I'm talking about the actual act. Specifically the ending."

Bucky looked at me like I had another head, "Ok, your just gonna have to spell this out for me because how can that be different than what you imagined? Did you orgasm? Did she?" My face had to be bright red, it certainly felt like it. "Yes to both. Let me ask you Buck..at the end...you know when you both, uh.." "Cum..just say it pal, it won't make your head explode, I promise." His grin told me he was enjoying my discomfort way too much.

"Ok, fine...when we both came. There happy??" He laughed and took a drink of his beer, "Much....continue." I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair. "Well, I was really..you know, deep inside her. She clamped down around my tip and we were locked together." I rushed it out in one breath. This time he almost spit out his beer.

"You what?! Holy shit! You mean like when dogs fuck and get tied together? Damn! Did it hurt?" I shook my head, "No, actually it was amazing, for her as well. She said human males are shaped different then Valkyrie males. So from your reaction, that didn't happen to you?" He shook his head, "No, nothing like that. But you are a bit longer than me, so that could be the reason."

"How the heck do you know how long I am?" He laughed, "I've seen you naked before Steve, and more recently in the showers in the gym. The serum enhanced everything apparently. Me, I pretty much stayed the same size, maybe a tad thicker but length wise, I'm pretty normal." This conversation has taken a strange turn.

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable talking about our differences in dick sizes." Bucky made a scoffing noise. "Don't be so dramatic...we're talking mechanics here. So, ok, your long and went deeper.. and got locked. Sounds hot! So...?" He looked at me expectantly. Waiting for me to say something. 

"What?" He groaned, "Come on...Steve...Did you use protection? Or are we going to be raising kids together?" I blushed a deep crimson and spoke as honestly as I could. "We didn't use protection." His responding smile lit up his face. "Well hot damn! Mr. Responsible taking a walk on the wild side! So you know she could get pregnant right? Or maybe already is, considering how long you two were locked up tight in your room today."

The thought did cross my mind, how could it not. "I know...and I kept trying to avoid her. But I remember telling you that it was OK for you to like Amia. How is it any different for me and Val? I waited too long and I lost Peggy, I can't do that anymore. If it happens...it happens. All I know is my life changed the moment I saw her. I don't want to be without her, ever."

Bucky nudged my shoulder with his own, "I was the same way with Amia. One look and I was hooked. Best damn drug out there. Didn't stop me from fighting it though. I was actually shocked you did for so long. What changed in that ring that made you stop resisting?" 

"Everything about her mesmerized me. The way she holds herself, so confident and sure of her abilities. Reminds me alot of Peggy. I saw that in her in the gym, that fierce determination, her strong will and character. She's different than the other Valkyrie, even Amia. I don't know...something just..clicked. I had to have her...she had to be mine and no one elses. It became so clear in that moment that I was hers too. Nothing else mattered." Bucky nodded in agreement, "Same here pal."

"You're right, I have always wanted a family. I thought once I became the Captain, that wasn't in the cards for me anymore. Now..I want it more than anything. With her. It's strange, ya know, I've only known her for such a short time, and I can't imagine my life without her, nor would I want to." I looked at my best friend and his smile told me everything I needed to know.

"Love is a crazy thing Steve." I pictured Valaria round with child...our child and it made me eager to see her again. I sighed loudly and nudged him back, "Yes it is." We sat finishing our beers in silence for a few moments until Bucky decided to speak again. "I have to say, I'm a bit jealous...I'm gonna have to try and see if I can go deeper next time Amia and I have sex, I gotta feel this whole locked together thing...cuz, damn! That's fucking hot!" We both burst out laughing. I'm so glad I have Bucky back in my life!


	20. Kragen

Bucky

Amia grabbed her belly and looked petrified as she backed slowly away from Dr. Banner and Dr. Cho. "What do you mean look at the baby? You can't take it out yet, it's too soon!" I tried not to laugh at her misunderstanding and walked slowly toward her trying to calm her down.

"Angel, they're not going to take out our baby. They have a machine that let's them look inside you and see the baby. Remember, like the Xray?" Her forehead wrinkled as she remembered. "The black and white picture of your bones?" I nodded and smiled at her.

"That's right, just like that but a little different, just the same concept." I watched as she rubbed her hands across her growing middle and I couldn't help but feel a surge of love for this woman. The woman carrying my child.

She was already six months pregnant and refused all care that Dr. Banner and Cho have offered. She said it wasn't 'natural' to have so much interference in the pregnancy. Hence the apprehension to the test we were asking her to do. An ultrasound.

With sad eyes she looked up at me, "Bucky, when Valaria hit you and you broke your ribs, they wouldn't let me be around you when they took the X-ray. They said it wasn't safe while pregnant. How is this test ok and the other not?" It nearly broke my heart to see her look so sad. Also...my chest ached from remembering how sparing with Valaria can be near deadly if you don't pay attention.

Cho stepped forward, "Amia, I can guarantee that this test is 100% safe, for you and your baby. We just want to make sure the baby is growing properly and....check for abnormalities." Amia looked between Cho and Banner and took another step back. 

"Why would my baby not grow properly? I am healthy, young and eat far better than I ever have before. As for abnormalities, you mean wings, don't you?" Cho and Banner shared a look then Banner decided to answer for both of them. "Yes Amia, but also because this is the first time a human and Valkyrie have procreated, it's a biological first, and we're intrigued to see the developing fetus."

She kept darting her eyes between me and the Doctors, I could see her conflict. "Could you give us a few minutes?" Cho and Banner nodding in approval and left us alone in the exam room. "Come here Angel, it's ok, I have you."

She immediately rushed to my arms and snuggled against me. Wings wrapped tight around both our bodies. "I'm so sorry Bucky, please don't be mad at me!" I pulled her away from my chest just enough to look into her eyes, "Angel? Why would I be mad at you?"

She chewed on her bottom lip and looked down, not meeting my eyes. I placed my fingers under her chin and slowly lifted her gaze. "Amia. Talk to me." She sighed heavily, "You were excited about the test. You'll be mad if I don't do it, because I will have disappointed you." Oh, baby girl!

"Yeah, it's true I wanted to see our baby, but we didn't have all that fancy stuff when I was growing up. So I'm ok with waiting until Junior makes his appearance." She shyly smiled, "Really? You'd be ok if I say no?" I gave her my best panty dropping smile, "I'll be more than ok doll."

She was smiling into my chest, I could feel it. She grabbed my right hand and pulled it between us, resting it on her swollen belly. It took only a few seconds and I felt the kick against my palm. That's my baby in there...growing stronger every day. I had such a huge rush of euphoria just imagining holding him in my arms.

"Why do you always call the baby a he?" I stroked her belly as I answered her. "I don't know, just a guess really. I had a dream about a little boy, and...I don't know it just feels like it's a boy. Hard to describe it really. Why, do you think it's a girl?" She giggled as the baby kicked again.

"All I sense from my baby is its light...it's purity and innocence. I sense neither male or female. But...I think maybe it could be a boy. Would you be upset if it's a girl?" I tilted her chin, "Angel, as long as it's healthy, that's all that matters. Boy or Girl, it doesn't matter to me. I already love him or her more than I ever thought possible."

After a few more minutes Dr. Banner knocked and entered the room...without Cho. He held up his hand before either of us could speak. "The offer is always open for the ultrasound, if you want it. If you don't, that's ok too. We're here if you need us. We only want what's best for you and your baby. Always." She smiled and immediately relaxed in my arms.

Walking back to our quarters, Amia looked up at me with those big blue eyes of hers, "Bucky?" I kissed her hand that was nestled in mine. "Yes Angel?" She got a serious look on her face, "Why do you think Valaria hasn't conceived yet?" Well, that's not what I expected. Not even in the ballpark.

"Uh, well, I don't know. She is older than you...maybe it just takes longer with her. I'm sure it will happen eventually. Especially how her and Steve go at it." She nodded in agreement, "Yes, they do have sex quite often. You're right, I'm worrying over nothing. It's just...well, I thought it would be nice to raise our children together. That's all."

I was about to answer her when the lights suddenly started flashing red. This only meant one thing...unexpected and possibly hostile guests. "Bucky! What's going on?!" Her eyes were wide with fear, her hands wrapped protectively around her belly.

"I don't know...go back to our quarters and wait for me there! If things go wrong you'll be instructed by Jarvis to head to the safe room....no go!" She turned to leave then stopped. Grabbed me tight and hugged me. I could feel the fear radiating off of her. "It's going to be ok Angel. Now go, I promise, I'll come back to you."

Amia

I stepped into our quarters and paced the living room. It was more than fear...it was something deep down inside me that knew something wasn't right. Something was definitely wrong!

I couldn't stay put any longer. My feet acted as if they had a mind of their own. 'Amia, might I remind you that Sargeant Barnes requested that you stay in your quarters for your safety.' I rolled my eyes at the AI. "Blow it out your ass Jarvis, I'm leaving!" 'Perhaps spending so much time with Mr. Stark has been a bad influence on you Miss. Might I suggest Ms. Potts as a more suitable companion?' 

Perhaps Jarvis was right...about staying in my quarters, not about Tony. The closer I got to where Bucky was, the more I felt dread seep into every cell of my body. Something was wrong...something bad!! I tried my best to run as fast as I could, considering the size of my belly now.

Bucky

I stepped outside the hanger just as the sky opened up. Steve and Valaria looked back at me as I approached. "Any idea who's coming?" Steve shook his head and adjusted his shield, "No clue, but we're about to find out." 

A swirl of light and clouds came down to the ground, wind wipped around us kicking up leaves and dirt. When the sky finally cleared, in its epicenter, in full battle gear was a male Valkyrie. Steve's shield lowered briefly and looked at me, "Was Amia expecting company anytime soon? Last I heard they weren't going to come check on us for another few months."

"No, she hasn't mentioned anything. You know about as much as I do pal." We and all the other Avengers watched the Valkyrie approach. Valaria visually stiffened beside Steve. He looked at her and placed a hand on her arm. "Val...what's wrong?"

She looked nervous, "It's Damon's brother...Kragen. What is he doing here?!" If Valaria was nervous, then that made both Steve and I on edge. She stepped forward to walk toward the huge Valkyrie. Steve grabbed her arm, "What are you doing?"

She looked back at Steve, "He's here for me. I'm sorry Steve." Steve looked confused but let go of her arm. She took a few steps forward then froze as Kragen began to move. Sword drawn, fist clenched at his side. This Valkyrie was a sight to behold! Long blonde hair blowing in the wind, huge wings spread wide with armor on them. He looked the epitome of deadly!

"Kragen, what brings you to Midgard?" We all watched the two Valkyrie. "You know why I'm here. Damon may think this was a good idea...I do not. You belong by my side." Steve looked my way. Uh oh. "I don't belong to you Kragen. I never did. Did you think you would come here and what..drag me back to your bed?!" 

We couldn't even react...we all just took in the sight of the two arguing. They obviously had history, and apparently it didn't end well. "Whatever makes you realize how childish you're being! Stop fighting your destiny! You are bound to me and only me!" Steve took a step closer to Valaria, the tone in the argument obviously getting heated.

I followed Steve and watched every move the winged visitor made. "I am not bound to you! Fucking you doesn't make you my mate, you bafoon! I only did it to try and increase our numbers through procreation!" His eyes narrowed and his grip tightened on his sword. 

"You ARE my mate! You will come back with me now! Stop this foolish belief in blending the bloodlines with Midgardian filth! I would rather die than see another Valkyrie destroy our heritage! If it were up to me, Amia would be put to death and the life growing inside her extinguished before it takes its first breath!" What the hell?! No the fuck he didn't!!

"Hey! Keep your mouth shut about Amia and my baby!" I stepped up next to Steve, fists clenched. What makes this Asshole think he can just pop up and spew his venom! Valaria took a step toward Kragen, sword drawn and ready to fight. "Your fight is with me, keep my friends out of this! Besides, you're too late, I have mated with their Captain...I belong to him! Be prepared to die Kragen, because I am already with child!!"

Steve literally took a step back in shock. My mouth hung open at Valaria's revelation. She's pregnant?! Things happened quickly after that. Kragen roared in anger and lifted his sword in battle. Valaria met him head on! Steve and I both rushed to her aide!

One second we had the upper hand, three against one...more heading our way. The next...I'm not even sure what went wrong. Suddenly Valaria was thrown to the ground and Steve screamed in rage, attacking Kragen. It was as if everything was in slow motion. I saw his hand reach out to grab Steve and I knew I couldn't let him touch him. The last thing I heard was Amia screaming my name as I fell to the ground.


	21. Resurrection

Amia

The moment I ran outside the fighting had begun. I recognized the Valkyrie as Damon's brother Kragen and knew the history between he and Valaria. She told me he was not happy about her staying behind and felt as if she belonged to him.

I saw Kragen reach for Steve but when Bucky stepped in his path I screamed out in terror. "Bucky!!! No!!!" The scream of agony that left my mouth was nothing less than soul crushing. I watched as I ran toward him, his light being extinguished. I knew he was dead even before I reached his lifeless body.

Valaria in the chaos of Kragen killing the wrong man, took the opportunity and grabbed her sword from where it lay at her side. She screamed in rage and plunged the blade deep into Kragen's chest. The Valkyrie roared in pain and fell to his back, Valaria following him down. Again and again she withdrew her sword and impaled him, straight through his armor and into his heart. Killing him.

Steve had dropped to his knees beside Bucky and looked to be in shock, hands shaking, hovering over his dead body in disbelief. "Bucky? Oh God, Bucky..no..no!" The other Avengers rushed forward. Steve seemed to snap out of his shock and immediately began CPR.

Natasha grabbed me right before I reached Bucky. Holding me back as Steve..and now Dr. Banner were working to resuscitate him. I was crying hysterically, unable to fathom a life without Bucky. A life where my child would never know his father! Natasha went with me to my knees when I collapsed from the pain in my heart.

Steve and Banner tried and tried to revive him, even using a device that shocked the heart. Nothing. When I saw the tears sliding down Steve's face and he sat back onto his heels, the look of defeat on his face crushed me even more! "No! Let me go! Please!" Natasha released her hold.

I crawled to his body, everyone moving out of the way to give me room. Shakey hands reached out and cupped his face. "No, Bucky...please, don't leave me! Please!" Steve came to my side and wrapped his arms around my back, below my wings. "Amia, I'm so sorry. It should have been me...I'm..." His words were cut off by his own sobs of grief.

We hugged and cried, right there in the middle of the field, next to the slain body of our family. The more I cried, the more a desperation inside me grew. I felt like a fire was burning in my chest, crawling and scratching it's way out...demanding attention! 

I pushed Steve hard against his chest, "No!!! No!! I refuse to give up!! He will live!! He has to!!" I lunged at my lovers body and started pulling off his shirt to get to his skin. "Amia...he's gone." I heard Tony, but refused to listen. "No...no....no..." I kept repeating it over and over again...refusing to believe he was never coming back to me.

I placed my palms flat over his chest and closed my eyes. The healing powers flowed through me and into his body. Nothing. I looked at my hands then at my belly where my child was kicking and I clenched my fists tight. "Live!!!" I roared it out with such force that everyone around me took a step back. The air around me vibrating with an unknown power, rippling the grass under us.

I slammed my fists into his body and I felt the fire inside my chest slide down my arms and into my hands. It was bright red and felt like it would burn me alive! I screamed out and released the power into Bucky...the red light poured into him and glowed brigher than my eyes could handle. Everyone backed farther away and covered their eyes.

As the light began to fade and the raging fire inside me slowly dissipated, I laid across Bucky's chest and weeped. Large fat tears fell and pooled on my dead lovers chest. A beat. I froze. Another....then another...another!!! I sat up and scrambled to lift his head into my lap. "Bucky?!"

Everyone gasped when his eyes opened and his metal hand reached up and wiped a tear off my cheek, "Hey Angel...Why so sad?" His voice was deep and scratchy as if he'd just woke up from a long sleep. I laughed and cried and hugged him as tight as I could, never wanting to let him go.

Steve came to kneel beside me and I pulled back enough so he could see him. Steve looked at Bucky in complete shock, "Bucky!? Oh my God, Bucky...you're alive!" He grabbed his right hand and pulled him up into a fierce hug. Bucky looked wiped and smiled sleepily and they both embraced.

"Of course I'm alive, what else would I be?" He seemed oblivious to the fact he just spent the last ten minutes dead. "Giving everyone a heart attack, that's what...think you can stand?" He nodded and Steve and I both helped him up. 

We kept our hands on him to make sure he was steady on his feet. He wobbled a bit then his knees buckled. Steve caught him and wrapped and arm around his waist, pulling his metal arm over his shoulder for support. "What happened Steve? I feel like..well...you before the serum." Steve grinned and looked at me, "He's gonna be ok. Come on Buck, let's get you inside."

I stayed by his side as we took him to medical. His brow was wrinkled, I could tell he was trying to work out in his head what had happened. To tell the truth, even I didn't know. I kept clenching and unclenching my fists, still feeling remnants of the power that had surged through them.

Once we got him settled and Cho and Banner checked him over, I was allowed to touch him. I couldn't hold back, the relief that he was alive was too great. I trembled and cried as he held on to me. I could hear him making shushing sounds and felt his lips on my temple and hair. 

Eventually I settled my head against his chest and listened...I listened to the sweetest sound I've ever heard, his heartbeat. "Steve...what happened? Last thing I remember was standing next to you and the sky going all weird. I didn't black out did I...Did I do something bad?" I squeezed him tighter at the concern in his voice.

"You blacked out alright...Bucky, you died." I pulled back to look at his face. "I what?! What the hell happened?!" Valaria suddenly stepped forward, I didn't even know she was there. "It was all my fault. None of this would have happened if it weren't for me. I am deeply sorry." Steve reached out and took her hand, pulling her to his chest, hugging her.

"It's not your fault. Kragen came here for a fight, and he got one." Bucky waved his hands in the air exasperated, "Someone please tell me what's going on! Confused as hell over here...who the fuck is Kragen?" Steve told him everything...including the part where I apparently rose him from the dead.

"Angel...how...I thought you couldn't give back a life that was taken?" I shook my head and took his hand in mine. "I've never done that before. There were stories passed down, generation after generation that only a few Valkyrie have ever had the gift of resurrection. No one has been able to do it in several thousand years."

"I felt like something was inside my chest, burning me alive...so I released it...and it went into you. I don't care how I did it, all that matters is I have you back. I refuse to live in a world without you, my love." He pulled me to his chest and just before kissing me soundly he said, "I love you."

Bucky suddenly pulled back from the kiss and his eyes went wide. "Holy shit! I remember! That Bastard was going to kill Steve! And....and...oh my God, Valaria??? Are you really pregnant?!" Steve ducked his head to look her in the eye. She bit her lip and looked up at Steve, "I am. I just found out this morning...it's not how I had wanted to tell you Steve, I'm so sorry."

Steve just grinned like he'd won the lottery and picked her up off the ground, spinning her. When he finally stopped they were both laughing. "So it's true? I'm going to be a father?" She nodded quickly and he pulled her close and kissed her senseless. 

I looked back at Bucky as a hand slid across my belly, the baby kicking him immediately. "You really are my Angel. Thank you." I frowned in confusion, "For what?" His metal hand cupped my cheek and brought my forehead to rest against his own. "For giving me another chance. To be the man and father I want to be. I love you baby. Both of you." His lips on mine prevented my response back, but I think he got the idea.


	22. No Holding Back

Valaria 

I looked up from my food and caught Steve staring at me again. "What?" He grinned and looked back down at his plate and continued eating. "Nothing, really, go ahead and finish eating." Shrugging I picked up a cherry tomatoe and popped it into my mouth.

After probably the fifth time catching him looking at me I laughed and set my fork down. "Alright, out with it Steve." He couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he spoke. "I'm going to be a father." I laughed and wiped my mouth with a napkin. "Yes, I know." 

I could tell something was on his mind, it's been in his eyes all afternoon since we arrived back from seeing Bucky in Medical. "Steve, come on..spill whatever it is you are dying to say." He shyly looked up at me, knowing he couldn't hide anything from me.

He stood up from the table and came to stand by my side. Shifting my body toward his I went to stand up with him. Before I could get out of my chair he held his hand up to stop me. "No, wait..please, stay there. I've been wanting to ask you a question for months, and I've been too chicken to do it."

It's not like Steve to be so scared of something, let alone asking me something. He's gotten very good at asking for what he wants when we have sex, what makes this so different? He rubbed his palms on his pants and visibly swallowed. Whatever it was had him very nervous.

"Steve?" He suddenly went down to one knee before me and took my left hand in his. "Valaria, I had given up on pretty much everything except being the Captain before you came. Truth is, I refused to go out with all those women Natasha tried to set me up with because I was afraid."

My brow furrowed, I couldn't imagine Steve being so scared. "It terrified me to imagine opening myself up to possibly feeling something for someone. Everyone I loved was gone, taken from me in the blink of an eye and even with the serum, I didn't feel strong enough to go through that again."

I've heard him talk about his past, each time a deep sadness would darken his eyes. I wanted to kiss away every bit of it away. "You came into my life like a force of nature. I was unable to resist you. I would have had a better chance holding back a hurricane." I smiled warmly at him, "I couldn't resist you either."

He kissed my knuckles and rubbed his thumb over the same spot. "These last six months have been the happiest I've been in a very long time. I fell so hard for you. I never thought it even possible to love someone as much as I love you." My eyes misted up. "I love you too."

"Like I said, for months I've wanted to ask you a very important question. A question that's answer, will change our lives forever." This made me pause, what question could he possibly ask me? We were already mated for life and living together.

"My damn nerves got the better of me, always finding an excuse to put it off. Today, changed all that. Today, I found out you're going to make me a father. Something I had never thought would ever happen to me." His eyes watered, I could see the deep emotions behind his words.

"Just when I thought I couldn't love you any more than I already do...you go and prove me wrong. You will be the mother of my child." He reached his right hand into his pocket and pulled something out. I couldn't see what it was.

"Valaria, I want to spend the rest of my life being everything you and my child deserves. Will you marry me?" He held up a ring with a gem that sparkled in the light. I had heard about how humans legally bind themselves to each other, and never expected Steve would want me that way. I wasn't even human.

I could see how my answer could affect him, his eyes looking up at me with such love and adoration. How could I say no? "You want to marry me? I'm not human." He smiled, "Yes, more than anything, and it doesn't matter to me if you're human or not. I just want you...now and forever."

A tear slipped down my cheek as the love I felt for this amazing man bubbled in my chest. "I want you too, forever." He went to slip the ring on my finger but paused, "Wait...was that a yes, because I kind of need to hear it." I laughed and cried at the same time, "Yes, it's definitely a yes. Yes, I'll marry you!" 

The ring slid into place and I couldn't hold back, I needed to feel his lips on mine. Pulling him by his shirt and in between my legs, I kissed him. Fingers threading into his soft blonde hair, cradling his head as he tilted his head and deepened the kiss. A groan leaving his throat, arms circling my body.

The kiss heated up and I felt a desperation in him just like my own. His hands went under my top and raked up my bare back. I pulled my mouth reluctantly from his and pulled at his shirt, needing to feel his warm skin under my own fingers.

Strong hands grabbed my ass and yanked me to the edge of the chair and against his body. I gasped and moaned as his mouth trailed open mouth kisses down my throat. When he met fabric he growled in frustration. I was positive he would try to untie my straps, instead he pulled back, grabbed the sides of the shirt and pulled hard. The shirt ripped loudly.

Without wasting a single second, his mouth desended upon my breasts, licking, sucking and biting a path down. When he reached my stomach and belly, he kissed me reverently. "Steve, take me...now, please, I need you!" His eyes looked up into mine, and I saw a hunger there unlike any other. 

With a speed only capable of the super soldier he is, he stood and pulled me from the chair in one fluid motion. I gasped when he reached behind me and raked my plate, cup and utensils off the table. They crashed against the hardwood loudly, spilling the remainder of my meal.

He spun me around and knelt behind me. I watched with eager eyes as he yanked my pants down to my knees, panties and all. I barely had time to react before I was pushed down across the table, the cool feel of the wood making goosebumps break out across my skin.

I was beyond turned on by his forcefulness, his obvious need for me was evident when I looked back over my shoulder and saw his large bulge. When he stood up his hands worked quickly to undo his pants and pushed them down just enough to free his hard and dripping cock.

I had propped up just a bit to watch him, but was pressed down hard with a hand in between my wings, my cheeks and palms flush against the marble tabletop. I grinned and closed my eyes as I felt him line himself up to my already sopping wet pussy. 

He pushed the fat head of his cock into me...then stopped. I opened my eyes and almost turned to see what he was doing. That is...until both his hands grabbed my wings by their base and with a growl he used them as leverage and slammed into me hard.

I screamed out at the invasion, the exquisite feeling of being taken so roughly and him filling me up so fully was beyond erotic. Over and over he thrust into me. The way he held my wings made my arousal skyrocket. Pressing my palms harder on the table I tried to rock back into him to meet every thrust. But his hold on me was sure. His thrust so powerful, all I could do was lay there and take what he gave.

The sounds he made gave me chills. He wasn't much for dirty talk in the bedroom, his face would always go beet red. This time, he seemed unhinged with desire, releasing words that had me begging for more and for it to never end.

"Fuck! Fuck! Take my cock! Take it!!" He suddenly released my wings and bent over my body. His hands slid over mine and linked our fingers as he continued to grind and thrust hard into me. The table groaned and raked loudly across the floor. 

His mouth was right in my ear, telling me things that made me clench hard around him, bringing me closer to my peak. "God, baby your pussy feels like heaven...so wet for me, so tight! I'm going to fuck you till you scream my name...you gonna scream for me baby? I want to hear you!" 

"Yes, oh God, Steve! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me harder!" His left hand went to my hip and he pulled himself off of me to change his angle. His cock drilled into me at record pace, his balls slapping hard against my clit with each thrust. Our skin contacting echoed throughout the whole room.

"Oh Fuck! Fuck you feel good...you like this...you like me fucking you hard into our table...huh...you like me taking what I want, take that pussy and make it mine!" Oh God...his words! Everything I've wanted to hear from him flowing from his lips like honey.

"Yes! Fuck Yes! Oh God...Steve...I'm close...Fuck, I'm close!" He growled again, "That right...cum for me baby, cum all over my cock! I want to feel you strangle me with your cunt...Cum!! NOW!!" He thrust one more time so hard I heard the table make a loud cracking sound as it slammed into the wall. 

I screamed his name over and over as I came as he demanded, my body bending to his will. His fist slammed into the table by my shoulder as he followed me, cuming so hard he almost sounded in pain. My womb had been closed due to pregnancy so the head of his cock pushed hard against the opening making me cum even harder than normal, lengthening my pleasure.

We were both breathing heavily, covered in sweat. He lovingly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me from the table, sliding boneless to the floor. He laid down flat on his back, taking me with him. My back pressed to his front, wings spread wide and trembling from the force of my release.

His hands slid to my belly and rubbed me gently, his lips pressing to my neck and shoulder. "Did I hurt you?" His words still came out breathless. "No...that was...it was...just...wow!" He chuckled into my hair, "I second that wow." I smiled and laughed with him.

I laid my hands over his. "I've never heard you talk like that before." I could almost hear him blush...there's my adorable Steve. "It wasn't too much...was it? I just lost it..half the stuff coming out of my mouth I didn't even know what I was saying...it was that intense!" I snuggled deeper into his hold.

"It was perfect. You are perfect. Everything you said turned me on so much...you definitely need to do that more often." His lips grazed across the shell of my ear. "Which one..the dirty talk, or fucking you hard from behind with your pants around your knees." Holy Crap! My pussy clenched at his words, that's when I realized he was still deep inside me. Still hard.

"Both, definitely both!" His hips pushed up into me and I gasped. "Sit up baby, I want to see you ride my cock." Holy Hell, his new ability at dirty talk will be the death of me! I sat up, my back still to him, cock buried deep inside, pressing hard against my womb, sending bolts of pleasure through my core.

Bending my knees and tucking them by his legs I leaned forward, placing my hands on his knees for leverage. I slid up almost off his cock, slippery wet from our combined juices, mostly his abundance of ejaculate. Slowly I went back down and I heard him groan behind me, knowing he was watching himself slide inside.

"God, baby, you look so good taking my cock. Go faster...fuck you feel good!" His hands gripped my ass cheeks and spread them for a better view, so I leaned farther over, grabbing his shins. I rode him hard and fast, each time sliding almost completely off his dick then slamming back down, cheeks meeting his pelvis.

My orgasm took me by surprise. Nails dug into his calves through his pants as I screamed out his name. He suddenly bent his knees and grabbed my hips hard, thrusting up into me. His back arched as he called out my name and came with me. I felt him coat my walls, the hot cream leaking out down my thighs.

Later after an extremely sexy shower to clean us both up and a quick cleanup of the dining room, we made a beeline for the bedroom, specifically our bed. I laid in his arms, my wings covering us both to keep us warm. His thumb ran over the ring and I couldn't hide my smile.

"I love you, future Mrs. Rogers." I looked up and rested my chin on his chest, "And I love you future husband." He curled his arms around me and pulled me farther up his chest, bringing my lips to his. "Say you'll marry me soon...I don't think I can wait too long. I need to know you'll be mine, forever."

Kissing him gently, I nodded, "Name the day and I'm yours, I'll always be yours. I will be proud to call you mine as well. You know, if you had asked me after the first time we made love...I would have said yes." His eyes widened, "Really? You mean we could have already been married?" I nodded and he groaned, "I need to work on not holding back with you." I couldn't agree more. If tonight said anything, he's definitely already making progress.


	23. Marry Me?

Amia

Bucky was home recovering, laying in bed. He refused to stay in medical another moment longer. He said it made him feel claustrophobic. He told me, "Nothing that a good night's sleep won't cure." So...we went home.

"Do you need anything?" I looked at him hopefully. Needing to do something besides sit around and think about what could have been. "Yes, I do." My eyes widened, "Name it, anything and I'll make it happen." He smiled and patted the mattress beside him. "Lay down with me."

Crawling up the bed, I curled into his left side, arm wrapping around his chest. My wing curled around him, blanketing him in warmth. "This is all I need...you, me...and this little guy." His hand reached over and caressed my belly.

I smiled against his chest, "That's all I need as well. I'm glad you're ok Bucky...if you hadn't...if I couldn't have.." I clung to him tighter. "Shhhh, baby, it's ok, I'm ok. You saved me. You're my hero, you know that?" I peeked up at him with a confused look, "A hero? Me?"

Leaning down he kissed my nose, "Yeah, you." I grinned and blushed into his chest, trying to hide the flush on my cheeks. "If I'm your hero, then you are mine. You saved me too." This time it was Bucky's turn to blush. He is so adorable when he does it.

A knock on our door made me jump. Sighing deeply I pulled myself away from Bucky to see who was here. I opened the door and Valaria stood beaming, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet with a smile a mile wide.

"Valaria, it's good to see you...what brings you to our chambers?" She didn't even speak, she held out her left hand and the light caught on the beautiful ring. "Oh my! It's beautiful! Did Steve give it to you?" She nodded, "Yes, last night..oh Amia...He asked me to marry him! He wants me to be his wife!"

My eyes widened, "He did?! Did you say yes?" She rolled her eyes and entered our home as I stepped aside, allowing her in. "Of course I did, like I would ever tell Steve no to being his wife." I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous, but I kept it at bay.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you two...and of course for the baby as well! We will raise our children together here...it's so exciting!!" Valaria reached out and rubbed my belly, smiling wide when she received a good kick. "I can hardly wait!"

We talked a few more minutes, then she left after checking to see how Bucky was doing so she could report it back to Steve. Once she left I walked back into the bedroom. Bucky had his legs crossed and propped up in bed watching TV. From the looks of it, some sort of sporting show.

He looked up as I entered and I must not have hid my thoughts very well from my face. He frowned, "What's wrong? Did something happen...are you and the baby ok?" I quickly shook my head and forced a smile, "Nothing is wrong Love." He didn't look convinced.

He turned off the TV and set the remote down on the table by the bed. "Come here baby..sit with me, tell me what's bothering you." I sighed and did as he asked. There was obviously no way for me to keep these thoughts from him.

"Valaria was at the door." He smiled, "Really? How is she?" I looked down at my hands and wrung them together. His warm larger flesh hand covered mine, "Baby, talk to me..what happened in there?" When I didn't answer he placed his fingers under my chin and made me look at him.

"Valaria had a ring on her finger...Steve asked her to marry him." His eyes widened and he huffed out a laugh. "He did?! Way to go Steve...he finally got up the nerve. Good for him...well good for them both. This is wonderful news...so why are you upset?"

I bit my lip nervously before I answered. "Steve wants her to be his wife. Do you not want me that way?" My eyes pleaded with him for an answer. His eyes softened, "Oh Angel..of course I do." I perked up, "You do?" He nodded and pulled one of my hands to his mouth, kissing the knuckles. "I do."

"But, you've never asked me." He sighed, "Damn Steve beat me to it! Angel...it sort of ruins the surprise, but I was planning on asking you before all this nonsense went down. Then I thought I would wait till I felt 100%...but I can't stand seeing you look so disappointed." My excitement grew!

"You were going to ask me?" He grinned and scooted off the bed. I watched as he went to his leather jacket hung on the back of our bedroom door and pulled out a small blue box. Giving me his killer smile, he knelt down in front of me onto one knee. My heart rate shot through the roof!

"Amia, my Love...my Angel, the mother of my child...I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you by my side as not only my mate but as my wife, now and forever. Marry me?" He opened the box and I gasped at the beautiful ring inside.

I nodded through the tears as he slid on the beautiful diamond ring. "Yes, yes, I'll marry you! I love you so much Bucky!" He stood and pulled me with him, wrapping me in his arms. "I love you too Amia...you have no idea just how much." My face hurt from how hard I was smiling.

Our lips met in a kiss that made goosebumps slide up my spine. My head was swimming with the amount of love I felt for this man. At first I thought he was trembling from the intensity of the kiss like myself, but when one of his knees buckled, I had to catch him from falling.

"Bucky!" He groaned as I helped him back into bed. "I'm ok Angel...just a little weak, that's all." I felt guilty for making such a fuss and caused him to get out of bed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten so upset about Valaria's ring." 

He gave me a lopsided grin once he settled back against the pillows. "Don't even go there Angel. I'm a big boy, I just got a little weak in the knees from your amazing lips, that's all." I smirked and swatted his knee. "What, it's the truth." 

Settling next to his side, I gazed at the beautiful ring as Bucky rubbed my belly. The baby was kicking up a storm and the look on his face was priceless. He bent over and pulled my shirt over the bump and placed a gentle kiss. "Hello baby. Daddy loves you."

My fingers slid through his hair as he continued to talk to our child through the womb. He's made this a regular occurrence. "Your Momma said she's going to marry me, very exciting huh?" He and I both laughed when he got an answering kick.

"I can't wait to meet you." His eyes seemed to get wet and his voice cracked just a bit on his last word. He leaned his head down and placed his ear on my belly. His right arm wrapped protectively around my middle. "I can hear him..I can hear his heart. It's the most amazing thing I've ever heard."

The deep emotions in those words tugged at my heart. I concentrated and his light was shown to me. My lips curled into a smile at the sight of it, just as bright as ever, glowing brightly all around him. We stayed like this for some time, wrapped around each other and basking in the love of our little family.


	24. Prepare

Steve

I leaned heavily on my hands against the conference table, the eyes of my fellow Avengers staring back at me, well, all except Bucky. He was still recovering at home with Amia. Fingers tapped nervously against the hard glass surface.

"We need to prepare for what may be coming." Tony huffed out a laugh, "You think? We only have the body of a dead Valkyrie sitting on ice...which just so happens to be the big bad Valkyrie leader's brother!" Tony folded his arms and swung his chair back and forth. A nervous habit I've seen him do before.

Clint glanced at Natasha, "Is there a chance that Amia could, you know..heal him, bring him back too?" Natasha shook her head, "I tried to broach the subject with her and she shut me down immediately. She said she feels bad about not helping him, but he deserved his fate. I happen to agree with her." So did I.

"It doesn't matter what we feel is just or right, what matters is how the Valkyrie will react to one of their own being killed. Deserved or not, their numbers are limited and even Damon himself said that every Valkyrie's life matters. Plus right or wrong, it's his brother. If the shoe were on the other foot, and it was Bucky who did something wrong and was killed..." I couldn't even finish the sentence.

Images of Bucky's dead body beneath my hands played out in my mind. I clenched my jaw and squeezed my eyes shut tight as I tried to get my emotions under control. A warm hand went on top of my own and I looked up into Natasha's eyes. She didn't say anything, just a simple touch. Her way of letting me know she understands.

Thor who had been mostly silent since the whole event finally spoke. "I need to inform my Father of what has happened. My task was to keep Amia safe, somehow I feel as if I have failed her...failed him. I don't wish to fight the Valkyrie, but if it comes down to it, I will not hesitate, that goes for your mate as well Captain. She was the one to bring him down, she needs protection as well. I can't ignore that."

"I hope it never comes to that. I got to speak quite a bit with Damon when he was here. He's wise and calm natured. I hope we can reason with him when the time comes. It would be wise not to make them our enemy." Thor nodded in approval, "I agree. From what I know of their kind and what they are capable of...we would not bode well in a fight against them."

We discussed for quite a while security measures and adding extra fire power. We didn't want to take any chances, even if we're hoping for a peaceful outcome. I left no stone unturned, checking and rechecking our defensive capabilities. 

What I feared most was the repercussions for Valaria. She's the one who took Kragen's life. She tries to act as if everything is ok, but I know better. I found her this morning staring out the window with her hand on her lower belly, eyes wet with unshed tears. Even sleep has evaded her.

My nerves are on edge, watching...waiting for the sky to open up. Not only do I have to worry about Valaria, but also our unborn child. I can not, will not let anything happen to them. Not to mention my other team mates and the many agents we have working in the Compound on any given day...agents with families of their own.

I was currently looking over schematics to the roof top defense guns, positioned on each side of the compound. Natasha came to stand beside me, "Steve, go home, be with Valaria. You've been here long enough." I shook my head, "No, I need to go over these and find any weak spots." Her hand touched my arm, "You've been staring at it for almost an hour. If there was a weakness, you would have found it by now. Please, Steve..go home."

Sighing and hanging my head in defeat, I smiled at her. "You're right. It's...just.." "You need to keep them safe. I get it Steve..we all do." She leaned over and kissed my cheek lightly, "It's going to work out Steve, believe that. I do." I watched her turn and walk out the door without another single word. When did Natasha become the voice of positivity?

Putting away the schematic, I finally left Command and headed to my room. When I walked in I saw Valaria, standing again at the large windows in the front room. Sliding up behind her, I wrapped my arms around her middle and kisses the soft skin of her neck. 

She leaned into me and cradled my arms with her own. "This is all my fault Steve. All of it. If anyone is hurt because of me...I don't know how I can live with that." I didn't speak, I listened. She was finally voicing her fears. "I've always been different than the others, not quite fitting in. Damon...he..it never set well with him."

"Once he finds out that I killed his brother...I fear what he may do. If it were just me..." She pulled my palm to rest over her belly. "But it's not just me anymore." My heart shattered when she started to sob. I turned her in my arms and held her to my chest. "I'm scared." I held her and tried to kiss away her fears. "I won't let anyone hurt you..or our baby Val...I promise."


	25. Confrontation

Steve

I stood watching the sky turn into a vortex of light and clouds, the wind whipping around all who stood in wait. Glancing nervously to Bucky, I saw both his hands clench tightly, evidence of how on edge he is as well. We all were, not knowing what may be coming our way.

It's been four days since Kragen died. Four days to anticipate the worst possible scenarios. Thankfully in those four days Bucky has been able recover fully, which reminded me, "Bucky, try not to be a hero this time and get yourself killed all over again. If Amia has to revive you, she may not be so forgiving the second time." 

Bucky rolled his eyes, "Pay attention punk and I wouldn't have to save your ass." He smiled at me, letting me know in his subtle way that he held me no ill will about what happened. That guilt had been weighing heavy on my heart since I saw him hit the ground.

The sound of wings got all of our attention, and not toward the swirling sky. Valaria and Amia landed right in front of all the Avengers. "Val! What the hell?!" Bucky rushed to Amia and held her by her arms, "Baby, what are you doing out here?!" We had specifically told them both to stay inside until we could determine the level of threat coming our way from above.

Valaria was in her full battle armor with a fierce determination on her face. "I have never backed down from anything in my life Steve, I'm not about to start doing it now. I started this, I need to be here to finish it. Nothing you say will stop me." Nervous as I was before, it just became outright fear.

Bucky and Amia had their foreheads pressed together, his hand on her cheek, the other caressing her swollen belly. "Bucky, I can't stay back and watch. I can't, I need to be here. Don't send me away, please." He sighed and turned his head to look my way. I knew that look, I was feeling it myself.

Just then the sky opened up and Thunder boomed across the sky, echoing off the trees in the distance. Wind blew around us, carrying with it the newly fallen leaves from the beginnings of Fall in the air. The huge vortex slammed into the ground and we all tensed at the ready. 

When the vortex receded back up into the clouds and the dust settled, we were faced with four large Valkyrie, two male, two females, then Damon at their center, making five in total. I sighed inwardly when I noticed that the only one wearing armor was Damon, but no weapons were drawn. Perhaps this won't end in a fight after all as I'd hoped.

As they began to approach us, Valaria squeezed my hand and smiled nervously. I couldn't tell from Damon's expression on his frame of mind. There was no need to tell him his brother was dead. Valaria had told me that they can sense when one of their own has passed, but only blood relations. Somewhere in the Universe, Damon had felt the death of his only brother.

He stopped about two meters in front of me and Valaria. "Why does my brother's light shine no longer? I demand an explanation." He may not have looked angry, but he clearly was. I took a step forward to speak. "Damon, we meant your brother no harm, but he came here looking for a fight. He claimed to be Valaria's mate and demanded she return with him. He also voiced his distaste for mixing of the bloodlines, threatening death even to Amia's unborn child."

His eyes saddened and his large wings shifted as he seemed to take a calming breath. Looking toward Amia, "Is this true child? Did he threaten your offspring?" She nodded, "Yes my Lord, he also threatened death to Valaria if she were to become pregnant. Which she is." His eyes widened and his head turned to Val.

"Are you with child?" She stepped forward, head held high. "Yes my Lord, I have taken their Captain, Steve, as my mate, and we have conceived a child. I'm not sorry for killing Kragen, he deserved his fate. He tried to extinguish the light of my mate, but Amia's mate Bucky blocked his touch and fell to his death instead."

His eyes went to Amia and Bucky, his stare growing cold. I took a step back and everyone tensed as Damon drew his sword, "What treachery is this! You lie to your Lord?! You claim my brother took his light, yet he stands before me!" Val rushed forward and placed her hand on Damon's chest. "No! I do not lie! See for yourself my Lord, please."

I had only heard of what I saw from Bucky. He had told me how Amia had once touched him on the roof and made him see through her eyes. Damon sheathed his sword and placed both his hands on Valaria's face. The blue glow surrounded them both, eyes closed as the transfer of memory took place. When Damon was done he had tears streaming down his face.

I pulled Valaria back as Damon stepped toward Amia. He fell to his knees before her, right fist over his heart, head bowed. We were all confused, especially Amia. We weren't even sure what to do or say. Val went to speak and I held her back, shaking my head. We needed to wait this out.

With his head bowed, he finally began to speak, "I do not deserve to be called my Lord from your lips no longer." Every Valkyrie present looked shocked and murmured amongst themselves in confusion. They couldn't understand why their leader was bowing to her, and claiming what he did. They weren't the only ones.

His watery his drifted to a very startled and confused Amia. "Only the Chosen have ever been able to bring back a light. The Chosen were the first Valkyrie to ever exist. In essence they were royalty among all Valkyrie, blessed with gifts beyond any after them. I have never, in my long life, met a single Chosen...until now."

The other four remaining Valkyrie gasped at Damon's words and fell to their knees in front of Amia, bowing their heads in reverence. Bucky looked at me and shrugged, I shrugged back, this was far out of my understanding. Somehow...Amia is what..Royalty? I swear, this Universe gets weirder and weirder the longer I live.

Valaria smiled and stepped forward beside Damon and also went to her knees bowing to Amia. With hands on her belly she shook her head, "I don't understand my Lord, I'm very young, how can I be a Chosen?" Damon slowly rose to his feet, the others following suit. He gently took her hand in his. "I can not explain it myself. We will look into your parentage, the All-Father may have information we need in this matter, since he and his father before him, sheltered your family for nearly two millenia."

Thor who had remained quiet this whole time, along with the others, not that I blame them, this whole situation is bat shit crazy. He spoke to Damon, "Do you think my Father knew of Amia's possible gifts?" Damon nodded once, "If he is aware of her lineage, and if it was from a Chosen, then yes, he would have been aware of her possibly having them. If he did, I am unsure as to why he would keep such information from my people." 

I recognized Rahmal as he came before Amia, "My Lady, may I have your permission to see the light of a Chosen's offspring?" She nodded yes and stepped closer to him. He knelt before her and gently placed his large hands on her belly. He suddenly smiled, his eyes taking on a slight glow as he did so. When he finished, he bowed to her when he stood. "Your son's light is very strong, thank you for allowing me the experience."

My eyes widened and so did everyone else's at his mention of the baby as a 'son'. Everyone knew that they didn't know the sex of the baby yet, though they have been calling it a he all along. Bucky took Amia's hand, "Wait, so it is a boy?" Rahmal smiled, "Yes, the baby is male." Bucky and Amia both laughed and embraced the other. He knelt before her and kissed her belly, "Hi buddy, I just knew you were a boy."

While Bucky and Amia embraced and were in euphoria from finding out they are having a boy, Rahmal approached me and Valaria. He held out his hand, "May I?" She held my hand tightly and nodded her consent. He didn't kneel like with Amia, he just placed one palm on her lower belly and closed his eyes. His brow furrowed as if he were confused, then his hand pulled back quickly as if shocked. I and Val both became scared, was something wrong?! "What's wrong? Is there something wrong with the baby? With Val? She was thrown to the ground by Kragen four days ago." My nerves were on edge again, heart beating wildly. Val was a mirror of my emotions, worry all over her face.

His brow was furrowed, "I'm not sure, it's...different..let me try again." This time kneeling before her, he placed both hands on her belly and his eyes glowed bright blue, hands as well. His eyes went large, then a grin slipped onto his face. "This is truly magnificent, I have never experienced this before. My child, you are truly blessed." Both Val and my eyes met and then looked down at Rhamal. "What do you mean?" He continued to look at her belly in awe. "Child, you hold two lights inside you." We both gasped loudly....TWINS!


	26. Just Ask

Steve

"Twins? We're having...twins?" My heartbeat thundered in my ears making things sound muffled. Rahmal frowned at me and tilted his head slightly to the side, "Are you alright Captain Rogers?" Valaria placed a hand to my cheek, "Darling, you're very pale." Twins...oh my God...Twins!

A sudden smack to my face had me blinking rapidly and focusing on the face currently before me. Bucky had a huge smirk on his face. "There you are...see Val, his record skipped track for a second...he's good." I frowned, "What?" He laughed and walked back to Amia, taking her into his arms.

Val smiled and cupped my face, "Are you really ok? I could try to heal you if you're ill." I huffed out a laugh and shook my head. "No, I'm fine, really...it's just...Wow, Twins....two...as in two babies. That's just...it's two! Wow!" She laughed and kissed my lips gently. "Yes, isn't it wonderful?! There has never been a twin birth among Valkyrie...it's astounding! Two beautiful children to love!"

The others came over to congratulate us. Tony smacked me hard on the back. "Way to go Cap, good to know all that time in the ice didn't damage your swimmers." I rolled my eyes. "Uh, thanks Tony...I think." He grinned, "Not to mention the tight fit of your suits...I hear that's supposed to lower the count of your sp..Ow! Dammit Natasha!" Nat smacked Tony on the back of his head. "Shut up Tony!"

"What?! It's common knowledge..it's why I wear boxers...just saying. Anyway, Congrats Steve." I shook his outstretched hand, "Thank you Tony." With one final slap to my back he walked off to go flirt with one of the female Valkyrie. Val just laughed as he gave one a killer smile, making her giggle.

Bucky nudged my elbow with his own. "Congratulations pal. Boy, when you do something, you go all out don'tcha?" We both laughed. He pulled me into a hug, "Seriously though, I'm happy for you Steve." After letting go, I was immediately hugged by Amia, her belly a large presence in between us as she squeezed me tightly.

I couldn't help the smile that slipped onto my face. Soon Valaria will become round with my..children, God that just sounds odd even in my own mind. "Oh Steve, this is so amazing! Two babies!!" She sniffled which made me stiffen immediately...oh God, she's crying! She was still holding on to me tightly. "It's so wonderful! We will raise our children together and they will be so happy!"

I looked nervously to Bucky who just chuckled and shook his head. His reaction made me think that these emotional outbursts are normal with her, especially as she progresses in her pregnancy. He gently pried her away from my chest and pulled her to his. Kissing her hair he gently spoke to her, "Yes, it's wonderful baby...come on, why don't we get you home..maybe get some chocolate milk?" Apparently she's taken a liking to the drink while being pregnant. 

She sniffed and nodded, "Ok...with extra chocolate?" He kissed her temple, "Of course." She grinned, "With a bendy straw?" He laughed and winked at me as he led her away, "Anything you want baby." Glancing back to Val, I couldn't help but imagine how she will change during the remainder of her pregnancy.

My eyes landed on Natasha, a frown creasing her brow, arms crossed in front of her. I followed her gaze. Damon stood silently with his head slightly bowed. I watched as each of the Valkyrie that came with him tried to approach him to talk and he held up his hand, dismissing them. Rahmal was the last to try. I could hear his words carried on the breeze. "How can I help you my Lord? There must be something I can do?" 

With all the excitement about the babies, my mind had been distracted...Damon had lost his brother. Val saw me focus on Damon and she took my hand in hers. "Maybe I should talk to him." Looking back at Natasha, I raised an eyebrow in curiosity. " I think Tasha just beat you to it." She turned and watched as the red head approached the sullen leader.

Damon

The pain in my heart was great. How could my brother betray everything the Valkyrie stood for...over jealousy. Where did I go wrong in my guidance? Now he's dead and I can't help but feel something in me died with him, and not just because I felt the pain of his death.

"You look like you could use a drink." My eyes drifted up to the red haired human female. Sighing heavily I shifted my wings to relieve the tension in my joints. "I do not require any sustenance at this time." Her small delicate hand reached out and touched my arm. "It's not every day that you lose a member of your family." 

She nodded her head toward the Avengers Compound behind her, "Come on, follow me." I wanted to dismiss her like the rest, even Rahmal, my second in command. But there was something in her eyes that intrigued me, so I did as she said...followed her. The way her body moved as she walked was graceful, almost elegant, if it weren't for that fact that I knew her abilities and how deadly the small woman was to any opponent.

We came to the large room we were in before on our last visit to Midgard. I sat down on a stool by the bar after she pat the seat with a half smile. "I think we could both use a drink. There was a little too much...happiness going on out there. I figured you might need a break." I looked at her curiously and I could sense her sadness behind her words. This perplexed me.

She poured two glasses of an amber liquid and placed one of them in front of me. I waited till she walked back around the bar and sat in the stool to my right. She looked at me and held her glass up, "Here's to loved ones lost and shattered dreams." She quickly downed her drink. I smelled the drink then took a tentative sip. It wasn't bad. Different, but not bad.

"I'm sorry about your brother. Asshole or not, he was your family." Taking another sip I glanced her way then sat down my glass. "Thank you. Kragen was not always...an asshole, as you say. I raised him you see. It was a rarity that my parents even conceived a second child. I was nearly 800 years old when he was born. My parents were slaughtered by the Dark Elves and I fled with him as an infant to keep him safe. I fear perhaps I failed to teach him properly as a parent should. His death is on me."

I felt her hand again on my arm and it surprised me to actually enjoy the contact. "I'm sure you did the best you could under the circumstances. But your brother's mistakes are not yours to take credit for." Her hand squeezed my arm gently as she spoke. Setting my glass down, I placed my left hand over hers, "Thank you Natasha. But as his Elder and Leader, it is my responsibility to ensure that my people thrive and live a life of honor. His failure to do so reflects largely upon my ability to lead. How can I not take ownership of my own shortcomings?"

She sighed and pulled her hand away from me. I could still feel the warmth of her skin on my arm. "You can't control everyone and every situation. Look at Valaria, she isn't your typical Valkyrie, am I right? Are you also at fault for that?" I considered her words. "Valaria has always been a strong willed child. Her upbringing was not of the Valkyrie. She resisted our ways and took every opportunity to do things..her way. No...you are right. I know you are...it's just difficult to know he's gone, and I'll never see him again."

"Would you like to see him? We put his body in stasis, since we didn't know how you would want to handle his burial." She took my hand in hers when I nodded and led me to my brother's body. I stood silent next to him, his body cold to the touch. My heart wanted to burst from my chest from the deep sorrow I felt. Tears slid down my face as I took his hand in mine. "May you find peace brother in death, that you could not find in life. I will miss you."

I was surprised by Natasha hugging me. With a moments pause to understand what she was doing, I let myself wrap around her and held on tight. More tears escaping my eyes, unable to be restrained. "I'm so sorry Damon." It had been so long since I had allowed anyone this close. It felt foreign, yet pleasant in a way I didn't quite recognize. The small human female had me perplexed on many levels.

My arms felt empty when she pulled away, a blush touching her cheeks. We found our way back to the Communal room. "Would you like another drink?" I handed her my empty glass. "Yes, thank you." With her back turned to me as she poured our drinks, my curiosity from before made its way out of my mouth. I immediately regretted my words as I saw her stiffen. "Why did you bring me here? You said there was too much happiness, even for you. What has made you unhappy Natasha?" 

She turned and slid the glass to me and leaned heavily on the bar across from me. "Let's just say it's hard sometimes seeing others have things that you can not." Looking her over and assuming she must be talking about the two Valkyrie with child, I couldn't understand why this would make her unhappy. "You appear healthy and young. Your beauty must surely have multiple suitors wanting to be your mate."

She smiled and laughed lightly, "Yes, I'm healthy and young. Thank you for the compliment on my attractiveness to the opposite sex, but finding a partner really isn't the problem...I can't have children." Sighing heavily I looked upon her with understanding. "My apologies if I have offended you in any way my Dear. I too know what it's like to be unable to bring forth life. All Valkyrie do...well except for recently of course."

"I'm not offended, I assure you." This time I placed my hand gently upon hers. "I'm glad." That lovely blush dusted her cheekbones again and my heart rate sped up slightly as she smiled at me. "May I ask..unless it's too personal of a question, but why can you not have children?" She was watching my thumb caress the back of her hand. "In my training in my youth...I was sterilized, to ensure no distractions." This broke my heart that someone would purposefully steal someone's ability to reproduce...it was barbaric!

"I'm sorry Natasha. Perhaps I can help you. Did they surgically remove the vital organs?" Her brow creased and she pulled her hand back. "What do you mean help me? And no..it's all there...they injected my ovaries with a special drug that killed the tissue making me unable to produce eggs ever again, it was a chemical sterilization." She watched me carefully as I stood and rounded the bar to stand in front of her. "I could give you back what was stolen from you Natasha. All you need to do...is ask."


	27. A Chance at Happiness

Damon

She stepped away from me, the look on her face was a mixture of emotions. Perhaps I have overstepped and should not have offered. "You can't offer me that." I frowned in confusion, not expecting to hear that response.

"May I ask why?" She turned her back to me and poured herself another drink. "I don't deserve to have a family. That should be left for those like Amia and Valaria, even Maria...not me." My confusion grew. Perhaps I have offended her in some way. 

"I have hurt you. It was not my intention to do so. You have my sincerest apologies. I have much to learn of the ways of humans." She turned and I gave a slight bow, "I only wished to repay the kindness you have shown me this day...for that, you have my deepest gratitude."

She sighed and downed the last of her drink quickly before setting the glass back down upon the bar. "You didn't offend or hurt me. So no apologies necessary. As for the kindness, keep that between us okay, don't go spreading it around that I'm a nice person....when I want to be." Her crooked smile made me laugh, "I will do my best to keep your secret safe."

"Would it be pushing your kindness to ask why you don't feel like you deserve to have a family?" She led me toward a large sitting area and with a bit of maneuvering I was able to sit comfortably with wings draped over the back. She looked out the large floor to ceiling windows and seems to think about her answer. "I've done some pretty horrible things in my life, things that can't ever be forgiven. A child deserves better than that."

I considered her answer. "Do you do those horrible things anymore? Would you ever do it again?" She shook her head, "No I don't and no I wouldn't do it again, I've seen the error of my ways, but that doesn't erase the red from my ledger." It was hard to imagine this beautiful creature before me doing anything as heinous as she implys that she's done.

"All you have is now Natasha, the past can not be changed..nor should it be. Our past helped us to become the people we are today. One must experience the dark, to fully appreciate the light. What you deserve is happiness my Dear. Everyone deserves that. Even old men such as myself, though I feel my time has passed."

She laughed lightly and crossed her legs, turning her body more toward me. "You don't look that old..how old are you anyway, if you don't mind me asking?" The sound of her laughter made my wings rustle slightly. "I am 1550 Earth years old...see, ancient." Her eyes widened, "Really? Well, you don't look a year over 40. What's your secret? Essential oils? Special moisturizer?" I don't think I will ever tire of this woman. 

"No, nothing like that. Our species age very slowly. Valaria is 100, and to us she's more along the lines of a teenager of your Earth in comparison. Amia, just a child really, so young, the last born of the Valkyrie." Her sudden outburst of laughter had my eyes widening and wondering what I said that was so hilarious.

"Oh my God! Man, Bucky will get a kick out of this! Sam will never let him live this down! Not to mention Steve..so much ammo for later conversations!" I still didn't quite understand, but I smiled at her anyway. "For someone who's over 1500 years old, you look damn good if I say so myself." Her compliment did something funny to me, my heart seemed to flutter and speed up. I wasn't sure what it was about her that made me react so strongly.

"I don't wish to make you upset again, but my offer still stands to heal you. It would be a pleasure to do this service for such a beautiful woman such as yourself. You have much to offer a child Natasha...just think about it. Fair?" She smiled and nodded her head, "Thank you, I will consider it."

She walked me back outside so I could speak with Rahmal. Before leaving her side I bowed to her and took her hand in mine. "Thank you again Natasha." My lips pressed to her hand, eyes locked onto hers. I saw her pupils dilate and I felt an urge to wrap her in my arms and run my fingers through her hair and see if the rest of her skin was as soft as the small portion I now held.

Rahmal approached me as she left my side to be with her friends. "My Lord, are you alright?" I know he worries over me, but I have a feeling things may just start looking up. "I am well Rahmal. We need to transfer Kragen's body back to Valkyrie Prime. He may have shamed himself and his kin by his actions, but he still deserves a proper burial surrounded by those he loved and fought so hard to protect." 

Rahmal and Garreth went to arrange transfer of the body. Sariah and Aster were talking with Valaria and her mate Steve. I watched them interact and I couldn't help but feel a pull toward these humans. Some of our ancestors use to visit this world with tales that use to intrigue me in my youth. It appears as if our future as a species lies literally in their hands. I wish I knew why we can't reproduce with our own kind....it makes me wonder if we ever were meant to.

Several of my people have voiced their desire to find a human or Asgardian mate so they can produce children. I don't blame them, the desire for a family is a strong one. It's been several hundred years since I've tried to be with anyone. After my mate Leena died, I just didn't have the heart to be with anyone else. Natasha reminds me a lot of her, so strong and powerful, yet delicate and graceful. 

As much as I pride myself on the finding of Valkyrie Prime, with more and more wanting to come here to find mates...who will remain on our world? Me? I will go where my people go. Maybe it's time I bring this question to the others, let them decide for themselves what they want their future to be. Who am I to hold any of them back from true happiness and a chance at love. Maybe even myself once again.


	28. Arrival

Amia

“Bucky, I’m fine.” He didn’t look convinced. When I woke up this morning and got out of bed, I had experienced a pain that had taken my breath away. It didn’t last long, but it was enough to send Bucky into a panic and assume our son was on the way. 

He hasn’t left my side all day, afraid I would go into labor at any moment. “Are you sure? Nothing hurting?” I cupped his face in between my palms and gently kissed his lips. “My Love, if anything starts to happen, I promise to tell you immediately. I’m fine.”

Being nine months + pregnant was rough. I was constantly losing my balance due to a shift in my center of gravity. Not to mention just the general discomforts. I was edging onto the tenth month and Bucky was nearly out of his mind with worry that something was severely wrong.

I had to remind him that from what I remember my mother telling me about Valkyrie pregnancy was that it usually lasts about ten Earth months. So I was close to the end...very close. I knew I was getting close to the time of birth because I began to experience some changes.

The pressure shifted more down into my pelvis which meant he was positioning for birth. I began to sleep for extended periods of time. This is so the body will store up energy for the delivery. My consumption of food has increased to a point I now almost out eat Bucky. Again, the body’s way of gaining calories and storing the energy for when my body will need it.

When I had explained all this to Bucky, it made him even more anxious than ever. He knew it would be any moment. He was more than ready to meet our son, and so was I. I feel his light within me that creates such a peaceful warmth throughout my whole body. I want so much to see his beautiful face. I hope he will look just like Bucky.

We entered the communal room and headed for the table to eat. We were all gathering for a dinner with everyone to celebrate not only Steve and Valaria getting married but to also have one last family meal before the baby comes. Because once he comes, life will be a little hectic for a while.

I watched as the newlyweds snuggled together and kissed. We were summoned to the roof yesterday afternoon for a surprise. The surprise was an impromptu wedding for Steve and Valaria, arranged my Steve of course. It was simple and short but so deeply romantic since they both wrote their own vows. 

They had offered the priests services to Bucky and I, but I turned them down. I wanted to wait until after our son was born. Bucky was disappointed but understood why I wanted to wait. Just knowing he wanted to make that commitment to me was more than enough. 

I couldn’t hold back the smile as I watched Steve slide his hand over Valaria’s Growing baby bump. Even though she’s carrying twins, she doesn’t look any bigger than I was at four months pregnant. Steve had such a look of happiness and contentment on his face that his light shown brightly with his love and devotion. 

After everyone was seated and food was served, some were chosen to give a toast. I was confused at first as to why we would be giving them slices of bread, but I was quickly corrected by Bucky that it was a speech of congratulations upon the happy couple. Ah...I see. I still struggle sometimes with the way humans speak. It’s so confusing, why can’t they just say what they mean.

Tony made a speech, along with Bucky and Sam. “May I too say something?” Steve nodded, “Of course.” It took me a moment, with Bucky’s help, I stood up from my chair to speak. My back aches as I moved. “The moment I saw you two together in the field, I knew you would make such a lovely couple.”

“It is my wish for all to know the love and happiness that I have with my own mate. I believe that Steve and Valaria have found that happiness together. Their love has created two beautiful new lights that will shine brightly and bring forth an eternity of joy and happiness into their lives.” I raised my glass to make a toast after my speech.

“So I toast to you, Valaria...my friend and sister...and to you Steve my friend and brother, that you both have a long and happy...OW!!!” I dropped my glass and the contents spilled all over the table. I clutched my belly and everyone present froze. Except Bucky who jumped up like he had been shot. “Amia!” He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to his chest as I clenched my eyes tight against the sudden pain. 

The pain eased up and I breathed out a sigh of relief. When I looked up again, everyone was on their feet and on my side of the table. They were all smiles and eager faces. Valaria came to me, “The time of birth is upon you my sister. This is joyous news!” Steve was beaming, “Need us to do anything?” He said to Bucky.

Bucky looked terrified and pale as a ghost. “Bucky? Are you ok?” He swallowed hard and took my hand in his, “What do I do?? Do I take you to medical now? I think I may pass out.” My eyes widened as he suddenly sat down hard in his chair. Oh my! “Bucky, Love, it’s ok..our son wants to meet you. Come..we still have quite a ways to go before he makes his appearance. Let’s go for a walk together, then we’ll go home.”

He shook his head to clear it and he stood back up. “Go home?! Are you mad?? You should be in a hospital right?? Are you ok, anymore pain?” He was so cute. “Bucky, there is nothing wrong with me, it’s something right.” I took his hands and placed them on my belly. “Child birth is a natural process and not a medical procedure. Our son will be here soon, it’s exciting. Plus we still need to choose a name.”

He felt our child kick and a small smile began to grow on his face. “You’re right, I’m sorry, I’m just nervous...strike that, I’m terrified, scared shitless is more like it.” I leaned in to kiss him when another pain hit me hard, almost winding me. “Ah!!!” Reflexively My wings shot out as I doubled over. The loud thud and crash didn’t quite register until the pain finally eased up. 

I took some cleansing breaths and felt Bucky rubbing my back. When I looked up, Tony was being picked up off the floor...covered in food. I gasped and covered my mouth, “Oh Goodness! Tony! Are you ok?” I had apparently hit him with my wings and it threw him into the food table. Sam starting picking cole slaw from Tony’s hair, and couldn’t stop laughing while he did so. Tony was cringing, “Yeah, Yeah, I’m fine.”

I felt horrible! I rushed to Tony and hugged him tightly. “I’m so sorry!” He hugged me back awkwardly, then coughed, “Not that I don’t like the Love session, but your kid just kicked me in the junk and I’m pretty sure he did it with purpose.” Clint snorted and laughed loudly.

We eventually left the communal room and began to walk around. Every few minutes or so I would stop and hold onto Bucky as my body was wracked with another contraction. After a few hours I felt a change in my pains and requested that we go home. “Uh, shouldn’t we go to medical in case something goes wrong?” I wiped the sweat off my brow from my last contraction. “Baby I can heal and bring back the dead, besides, everything will be just fine. Come, let’s go home.”

Once back home I decided a warm shower was a great idea. Bucky undressed and joined me, holding me close as I swayed under the warm soothing spray. He hummed an unknown tune into my ear. He suddenly stopped, “I know what I want to name him.” I looked up into his eyes that were wide with excitement. 

“You do? What’s the name?” He leaned in and caresses my sides and kissed me gently. “Jayden..what do you think?” I smiled and I looked my arms from around his neck and placed them over his. “Jayden...I love it. Can we give him your middle name?” He cocked his head to the side, “Jayden Buchanan Barnes, it’s a good strong name.” 

I gasped when I felt a popping sensation in my belly. Even over the shower, we both heard the loud splash. We looked down, my water broke. I was immediately hit with a hard contraction. Once it let up and with my breath coming heavy and in pants I looked up at my Love. “He’s coming.” His eyes widened and he looked down at my belly.

He helped me out of the shower and dried me off. I set up blankets in our bedroom floor. During birth the mother creates a nest of soft bedding to kneel in. I remained naked as I went to my knees in the middle. Bucky put on some boxers and kneeled before me, holding my hands to help me support my body. It was time.

We had moved furniture out of the way so my wings would have plenty of room to move around. That and so I wouldn’t break anything. With my next contraction I squeezed Bucky’s hands hard and bared down and pushed. For nearly an hour I kneeled and panted, helping my son to enter this world.

“That’s it Baby, you’re doing great. You’re almost done, just a little more.” He leaned over and grabbed the cleaning blankets for when the baby comes out, setting them beside him. Bruce and Cho had supplied us with everything we would need, including tools to cut the umbilical cord. 

I could feel the head coming out and I released Bucky’s arms, reaching down to feel him. I couldn’t hold back the tears. Bucky watched in awe, as I pushed hard one more time and our son entered the world, screaming and kicking. Bucky cried tears of joy, so did I. We cleaned him off and quickly cut his umbilical cord.

With our son held between us we sat there and cried. He was perfect! Bucky cupped his son’s head that was full of dark brown hair, just like his. He laughed through his tears as he caresses the soft downy feathers of his tiny wings. They laid close to his back, more fluff than anything.

Bucky wrapped him up in a blanket to keep him warm, then he cradled him to his chest, kissing his forehead tenderly. Jayden’s cries died down to a whimper. With him held securely by his right hand he hooked his metal arm behind my head and drew me in for a kiss. “I love you so much Angel.” 

After cleaning up, we both settled into the nest with our son safely between us. Bucky’s light was beyond anything I had ever seen before, so bright with flecks of blues and silver...he’s happy. He couldn’t stop touching Jayden. His tiny hands and feet, his soft hair and his wings. 

“Why is his wings so fluffy? Is that normal?” I nodded and kissed my baby’s soft pink cheek. “Yes, his true feathers will come in as he ages.” He smiled and cocked his head a bit to the side, “So just like a baby bird, that’s amazing...he’s amazing. I can’t believe it, I’m a father. It all seems too good to be true. I have never known such happiness before. You and Jayden are my whole world.”

Eventually we would let our friends in to see our child. But for now, we basked in the glow of our love. My heart felt it was ready to burst from the amount of love I felt for him and my mate. I knew I would love my baby, and I did, even before he was born. But this Love was beyond anything I ever thought was possible. I never wanted this moment to end.


	29. Natural

Amia 

“Bucky, I’m very capable of walk across the room without help.” I was feeling much better, my healing capabilities coming in handy and before long I felt normal again. I wasn’t even bleeding anymore. Bucky hovered and held one arm around me as I took our son into the living room.

“I know Angel, just making sure to keep you both safe.” I chuckled lightly, “I hardly doubt anything will happen to us between our bedroom and the couch, but I appreciate the gesture.” I made it to the couch in perfect condition...as expected and sat down, holding Jayden upon my chest as he slept.

Since I was feeling better and Jayden had successfully took his sustenance from my milk, we were ready for our friends to meet the new arrival. “You can let them in now my Love.” He leaned in and kissed my lips, then brushed his lips on top of his sons head. 

Bucky left for a few moments before returning with pretty much every single person we loved. Even Damon was here, which surprised me since he wasn’t here before I went into labor. I suspected Thor had something to do with it, but I was glad he was here.

There were “Oooo’s” and “Aww’s”, even a slight girly squeal from Tony. Everyone suddenly turned and looked at him. “What, the baby has wings! How friggin cute is that! I’m allowed to be excited...oh shut up! Quit looking at me like that.” Everyone laughed of course. 

Valeria was knelt before me and gazed at my son. Her hand slid over her tummy then looked up at Steve who was standing beside her. He reached out and took her hand in his. I knew they were thinking about their own children. I smiled warmly at them, “Would you like to hold him?”

Valeria just beamed! “Oh please, may I?” She stood and with my help I transferred the sleeping newborn into her arms. She inhaled a shuddering breath, tears sliding down her cheeks. “He’s beautiful Amia, he’s absolutely perfect.” Steve was holding back his tears, I could see it in his eyes. He looked at Bucky and stretched his hand out to him. “Congratulations Bucky.”

Bucky took his hand only to be pulled into a hug. “Thank you Steve.” Valeria, though sad to do so, handed Jayden to Steve. He looked panicked and almost afraid as he held him. “He’s so little, I’m afraid I’ll brake him.” Bucky ran his metal hand over his soft hair and downy wings. “So was I at first, but they are more resilient than you think. If I can hold him with this arm, you’ll do just fine.”

The baby made it around to a few more people before Steve piped up. “Wait, we’ve been so wrapped up in seeing him that no one has asked what you decided on for a name?” Bucky glanced at me and smiled. “His name is Jayden Buchanan Barnes.” Steve’s smile and everyone else’s led us to believe they all loved the name.

“Jayden Buchanan Huh? Planning on calling him Bucky too?” Bucky shook his head, “Nope, not unless he grows up and wants us to.” Steve understood and reached out grasping Bucky’s shoulder, “It’s a wonderful name and he’d be lucky to be called Bucky, because his Dad is the bravest and strongest man I have ever known.” I sniffled from the show of affection between the two friends.

Damon stood quietly behind all the others, watching us all interact and coo over the baby. It was Natasha’s turn. She held the baby like she knew exactly what she was doing. Her eyes brightened and shined with tears. She smiled and skimmed her fingers down his soft cheek. Damon stepped toward her, a smile on his face and something close to wonder in his eyes as he looked at Natasha.

She looked up at him as he suddenly spoke. “I hope you don’t mind me saying that you look beautiful with a baby in your arms, so natural.” She shrugged and looked back down at Jayden, “I think it’s all him, I’m use to holding Clint’s kids when they were little, that’s all.” He reached out and pushed some hair behind her ear, fingers lingering for just a moment along her cheek. “It’s more than that.” 

“Do you want to hold him Damon?” He looked toward myself and I gave a nod in approval. He bowed slightly to me before responding. “Yes please.” She transfered the baby into Damon’s arms. He looked tiny before, but against the tall and lean muscle that was Damon, he looked even smaller. He cradled him and we all stared in shock, he began to rock back and forth, humming a tune, a tune I knew all too well. The same one my mother would sing to me at night as a child.

“Speaking of looking natural. Look at yourself.” Natasha smirked up at the large Valkyrie. He chuckled softly, “My mate died, we never were able to have children, even after five hundred years being together. When I took Kragen in to hiding, I assure you it wasn’t natural then. I struggled greatly. He loved it when I would rock him, it soothed him to sleep at night. I can still remember the feel of him against my chest as he slept, the smell of his hair, the delicate softness of his skin and wings.” A sadness slid into his eyes, Natasha noticed.

“I’m sorry about your mate and Kragen.” She placed a hand gently on his arm. “It sounds like you miss being a parent. Have you ever considered trying again, finding a new mate?” He smiled warmly at her, “I do miss it. It went by so fast. As for trying again and finding a new mate...I’m not so sure. I am old, my time of being a father surely has passed. I don’t think a new mate is in the stars for me as well. Who would even want and old man like myself?” Her thumb stroked his skin, “Don’t count yourself out. You’d be surprised to know that many would leap to be your mate.”

His eyebrows rose considerably, “Many...you don’t say. I assume this many that you speak of are humans.” She nodded, “Of course, more than one of our agents have spoken of how handsome they thought you were.” He laughed lightly, “Handsome, I haven’t been called that in a long time. Tell me my Dear, are you one of the many?” 

My mouth hung open and I reached over and smacked Bucky in the chest to get his attention, perhaps a bit harder than I intended. “Ouch! What Baby? Is something wrong?” I pointed toward the scene before me. Bucky’s eyes as well opened wide, “Whoa!” Steve noticed our faces and crinkled his brow in curiosity. “What’s going on?” Bucky pointed. Steve turned. “Holy Shit!!” Natasha was blushing. Actually blushing!!!

Several people in the room, upon hearing Steve curse all spoke at the same time as if choreographed, “Language!” Which of course made us all laugh loudly, resulting in Jayden waking up and crying. Damon pat the newborns bottom and made shushing noises as he walked my son back to me. I stood up and reached for my infant. “Oh sweet baby boy, did that scare you? Come to Mommy.” Damon handed the screaming infant over to me. 

I rocked and began to sing the same song Damon had been humming. Jayden immediately relaxed and his cries ceased. His eyes blinked open and looked up at me as I sang. Innocent eyes full of wonder. Damon smiled and looked up at Bucky who was by my side. “He has his father’s eyes.”


	30. Change

Damon

My heart weighed heavy and my mind clouded with doubt and indecision. For so long I have been the backbone and guiding light for all the Valkyrie. It wasn’t a role I sought out, yet it was a role thrust upon me out of necessity. All I wanted to do was survive, help my people survive. Yet here I am, not even able to help them flourish. 

The wind flowed over my wings and through my hair as I flew over the Avengers compound. Flying has always in the past helped me to think, but tonight even that didn’t seem to help. With frustration I dove quickly toward the ground. I slammed hard into the ground upon my foot and knee in a crouch, the ground quaking under me, a sizable crater made upon impact.

My wings shifted out and stretched wide, letting the wind flow naturally over every single feather. I hung my head and closed my eyes, meditating and asking The One to guide me and let me know where I must go and what I must do. Never before has my future and the future of my people seemed so uncertain. Even when I thought I and my brother were the last of our kind, I never felt such...what word would even describe this feeling? Lost..it’s the closest I could come to how I feel.

For weeks I have traveled back and forth from Valkyrie Prime and Midgard, observing Amia’s child. He is flourishing and such a happy and healthy baby. It’s obvious that the union of Valkyrie and human DNA was stable with no observable complications. Valaria’s pregnancy with twins has been uneventful and the babies are growing perfectly. This should make my decision easier, yet it didn’t.

I placed both knees upon the ground and sat back upon my heels. I lifted my head to peer up at the stars, only to come eye to eye with Natasha. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb your meditation, just wanted to make sure you were ok. You’ve been out here for hours.” I relaxed my wings that were held out to each side of my body and curled them onto my back. Their length made them drag the ground to lay out behind me in a cape of feathers.

“You are not disturbing me. Perhaps I need to be disturbed, considering I can’t seem to find the answer I seek.” She gave a pitying smile and nod of her head in understanding, “Answers to hard questions are often simple if you allow yourself to see it.” I looked at the red head and sighed, “Perhaps there is some truth in that.”

I stood up and stretched out my muscles, feeling the strain of staying in one position for quite a while. “So what’s the question that you seek an answer for, if you don’t mind me asking?” She walked by my side as I continued to walk toward the compound. “No of course not, you may ask any question of me my Dear. I am an open book as you say here. The question I seek is how do I lead my people. Where do we all go from this point on? Should I even lead at all? I only want what is best for them, but how do I do that?”

She didn’t answer at first, thinking about what I’ve said. When she did speak, her answer made me pause and stop walking all together. “Maybe they should choose for themselves what’s best for them.” She noticed I had stopped and turned to look at me. “I’ve been their guiding light for many many years. Maybe you’re right, maybe they don’t need a leader any more. They don’t need me.”

“Don’t say that, I’m sure they will always look up to you for guidance.” I resumed walking, she remained quiet at my side as I contemplated her words. Maybe she’s right, maybe my people should be able to make these decisions on their own. They are young and virile, ready to find a mate and have a family. 

Life of a Valkyrie is not the same anymore. We use to live to serve the King of Asgard, protectors of the thrown. Now we’re the ones needing help, just to survive. “You’re awful quiet.” I looked over at her and sighed when I saw the concern on her face. “My apologies, how rude of me.” She nudged me with her elbow as we came into the building. “Not at all, you’ve got a lot on your mind. I can’t imagine what it’s like to be responsible for an entire species.”

We entered the lift, my presence in the small space made it seem even smaller. “In a way, I think you do. Do you not Protect Earth and all it’s inhabitants from the forces of evil?” She shrugged a shoulder, “Sure, with the help of everyone on the team.” The lift doors opened up to the Communal room. I followed Natasha to the bar. “Now imagine being responsible for every decision, even their own survival...this is my duty. But as you said, maybe it doesn’t have to be.”

“Would you like a drink?” She nodded toward the bar. “That would be lovely Dear.” She went behind the bar and poured us both a dark liquor on ice. The drink stung going down, yet the aftertaste was heavenly. “This is good, thank you.” She laid her hand upon mine, “You’re welcome. It looked like you could use it.” I huffed out a laugh, “It will have to do since my fellow Valkyrie are not present to help me work out my frustrations.”

This got her attention, “What do you mean?” I set down my now empty glass and she refilled it. “Usually when I had a difficult decision to make, Kragen and I would spar. It would help me clear my head. Since Kragen’s death, I haven’t been able to. Rahmal tried to engage me but it’s just not the same. Everyone else holds back, their respect for me as their leader makes them hesitant.”

She downed the last of her drink. “I could do it. I could spar with you.” My eyes widened at her, “You? I do not think that would be a very good idea, I could seriously hurt you.” She laughed and leaned against the bar, “Oh I can hold my own. What’s the matter, afraid of fighting a woman, is that against your code or something?” I couldn’t stop laughing with her. “Your gender makes no difference. My mate was a fierce warrior. Not to mention I have seen you in battle little Red, I know what you’re capable of.” 

Her smile faltered just a bit and I could have swore I saw her blush. “Little Red? You’ve never called me that before.” I smiled warmly at her, enjoying her company immensely. “I think it suits you. If it offends you in any way, I will not repeat it.” She leaned in a bit and winked at me, making my stomach do funny things. Things I hadn’t felt in many hundred years. “I like it, since you’re the one saying it.”

I reached out and pushed some of her hair behind her ear, my fingers lingering along her cheek. “You are a breath of fresh air Little Red. So strong and beautiful, powerful yet delicate, kind yet fierce...you remind me so much of my mate Leena, may she Rest In Peace.” Her eyes softened and the blush reappeared upon her cheeks, warming against my fingertips. She really was quite beautiful.

I pulled back reluctantly, I had no business touching her so intimately. I wasn’t looking to court her and take her or anyone else as a mate, or was I? This is nonsense! I’m an old man, I shouldn’t even be thinking of her in such a way. Yet her pink lips called to me, her skin begging to be caressed, curves beckoning my touch. I needed to control my thoughts, but the more I’m around her, the more I want of what I can not have.

She cleared her throat, “So, the hair...Why do you all keep it long? Well, except for Valeria of course.” I watched as her delicate hand reached out and took a loch of my hair between her fingers. “It is how it’s always been. It was once a symbol of your virility and strength, same with wing size.” Her eyes skimmed over my wings, they shifted under her gaze. “They are magnificent.”

A sudden thought occurred to me, I’m not even sure where it came from. “Perhaps it’s time for a change. We are not what we once were, we may never be again. Why should we all hold true to standards of a race that barely even exists anymore.” Her eyebrows arched in curiosity, “Change? What kind of change?” I grabbed some of my hair and smiled, “Would you cut my hair?”

“What?!” She looked shocked. “Cut my hair. Perhaps it will give me some...perspective.” She grimaced, “I don’t know, that would be very dramatic for you.” I had to agree, “True. I think it’s time Little Red, I need to be an example. Humans are our future, not only for our survival but our happiness. It’s time for change.” Her eyes searched my face for any doubts about what I spoke of, she found none.

She agreed to help me...I knew she would. She took my hand and led me to her quarters. She set up a chair in her kitchen in front of the sink. As she collected scissors and a comb, I began to remove my upper clothing. She turned and froze as she saw me shirtless, that lovely pink returning to her cheeks. 

I sat down in the chair, my wings getting in the way momentarily before I found a comfortable position to where they wouldn’t impede her efforts. She bit her lip and combed through my hair and even ran her fingers through it trying to decide how to cut it. She picked up the scissors, “Are you sure about this, once it’s gone...” I gently took her hand holding the tool, “I am certain. I trust you my Little Red.” 

Leaning my head back as instructed she dampened my hair then began to cut. Long chunks of hair fell to our feet. I closed my eyes enjoying the feel of her fingers along my scalp. Her body would gently brush against my own. Her breath fanning my face as she got nearer. My senses were acutely aware of her presence. At one point her hand rested upon my chest, fingers flexing. I opened my eyes and she was watching me with such intense eyes.

She swallowed before speaking, “Ok, You’re done. Take a look.” I took the hand mirror and smiled as I looked at myself. The style reminded me of the Captain, but perhaps a little longer. I set the mirror down and locked my eyes upon hers, “I love it, what do you think?” I had to suppress my response when she ran both her hands through my hair, head tilting as she looked at her handy work. “It suits you...very handsome.”

Our eyes held the others gaze, I couldn’t bring myself to look away. She was so close and her heavenly smell was invading my senses. I could see her pulse in her neck and it was just as erratic as my own. Perhaps this isn’t so crazy after all, maybe, just maybe an old man like myself could find comfort in the arms of a woman, a woman like her.

Her hand slowly slid down my chest as she began to lean closer. My eyes trained in on her luscious ruby lips that were practically begging to be kissed...deserved to be kissed. Her body mere inches from mine, I was longing to worship every inch of her perfect skin. My tongue slid across my bottom lip as I watched her do the same.

Her hand cupped my cheek, a sweet smile lifted one corner of her mouth. My left hand slid up her outer thigh making her breath hitch in her throat, eyes flutter briefly. “Damon..” my name a mere whisper from her lips. She moved the last few inches and pressed her lips to mine. Jolts of pleasure shot through my body making me groan softly into her. 

Her hands returned to my hair, fisting it gently as my arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close and deepening the kiss. She moaned and arched into me, seeking my touch. My right hand threaded through her enticing red hair as my tongue swiped across her bottom lip, asking for permission, needing more. She sighed and granted me access, shuddering as I caressed my tongue to hers.

I pulled back briefly to breath, the need for oxygen was persistent. “My sweet Little Red, you taste like ambrosia.” She smiled and kissed me all over again, climbing into my lap, hands wrapping around my neck. I gasped when she rocked her pelvis into mine, my desire for her evident. I knew in that moment I had to have her. Nothing felt more important than that single thought. 

My hands traveled up the back of her shirt, the soft skin beneath my fingers was beyond anything I could have imagined. The lack of wings gave me so much more of her to touch. One of her hands went from my neck to in between us, working on the bindings of my pants. My desire for her spiked, I needed her desperately.

She released me from my clothing and strocked my length, the tip already leaking from how much I was already on the edge. She quickly got up off my lap and undressed before me. My eyes raked over her perfect body, perky and full breasts, round yet firm rear end and a hairless mons, glistening with her need. I had one single thought running through my mind...I needed to be inside her...NOW!

I pullled her back onto my lap, holding her around her waist, lifting her up and then down onto me. It has been three hundred years since I’ve felt this much pleasure. I didn’t want to hurt her and entered her oh so slowly since I’m quite a bit larger than most Valkyrie since we continue to grow slightly over our lifespan, and I was the oldest Valkyrie. She threw her head back and called my name, rocking in my lap. We were clinging to the other, chasing and seeking out our end.

I felt my sack pull up tight to my body, my orgasm was imminent. She suddenly cried out and pulsed around my member, hurdling me into release along with her. She slammed down onto me over and over, panting and whimpering through it all. She was beyond beautiful, she was a Goddess! 

She was laid limp across my chest, face buried in my neck as we both came back down. My hands stroking her back, hair and rear. I hadn’t felt this happy and at peace in such a very long time. “My darling Little Red, you have enchanted me and I can never be the same again.” I held her tighter as I felt her lips curl into a smile against my damp skin.


	31. Fighting The Heart

Damon

I felt a small hand stroking my wing, making my lips curl up into a sleepy smile. I shifted and opened my eyes, meeting those of Natasha. “Good morning my Little Red, how did you sleep?” She practically purred as she curled into my chest, “The best sleep I’ve had in years.” My laughter bubbled in my chest. “I believe I can say the same.”

I shifted my left wing over her body, curling around her softly and pressing her gently closer. She smiled wider, wrapping her arm around my middle. “So warm and soft.” I pressed a kiss to her forehead, “I hope you meant my wings, I’d hate to think the rest of me was soft.” Her lips pressed to my sternum as she rocked her hips against mine, “Definitely your wings.”

With another roll of her hips I groaned and rolled my body to hover over hers. I spread my wings majestically and my heart soared above the clouds as I peered down at her. “My sweet Little Red, Natasha, Goddess...May I take you as my mate? I swear to everything I hold dear to protect you and cherish you for as long as my body holds light.” My chest pounded with anticipation of her answer.

Her smile faltered and she looked pained. She gently pressed on my chest to where I was sitting up and back on my heels. She sat on the edge of the bed, head bowed when she spoke. “Damon...I can’t. You shouldn’t want me that way. This was fun and amazing, but that’s all this can be. I’m sorry, I can’t do this.” She immediately stood up and quickly walked to the bathroom after grabbing her clothing in the floor by the bed.

With a heavy heart I stood up off the bed and returned my clothing to its rightful place. I knew I had rushed things, my heart leading my words instead of my head. I don’t regret asking her, but what’s done is done. I gently knocked on the door, “Darling, My intent was not to upset you. I only expressed what was in my heart. Perhaps one day, when you’re ready, you’ll do the same. Until then, I will wait for you. If there is one thing that I have in abundance, it’s time.”

She didn’t answer me like I’d hoped. I knew she had feelings for me. When we made love last night I connected with her and felt what she felt. I also sensed her self doubt and fear. She thinks she’s too damaged to be loved. She believes her wrongs overshadow who she is now and therefore she doesn’t deserve to be happy. For example her aversion to my offer to heal her so she could have children. 

I exited her quarters and decided I’ve been away from Valkyrie Prime for way too long. There were many things needing to be discussed with my people and there was no greater time then the present. Our future and path was about to change, for the good I hope. All I ever wanted was my people to be safe, happy and thrive. I’ve done all I can do. The rest is up to them.

“What the hell?!” I paused and turned toward the voice in the hanger. It was Tony Stark. “You cut your hair! It...it’s a good look. What made you change it? Isn’t that like a carnal no-no for the Valkyrie or something?” I smiled and ran a hand through my shorter hair. “I like it. It was time for a change. As for it being against our code, that’s not accurate. The long hair of the Valkyrie was a mere visual sign of strength and solidarity with our kind. But hair doesn’t make a people.” 

Tony crossed his arms over his chest and nodded in agreement. “That is true. But man are you going to cause a stir when you head home. I take it that’s where you’re heading?” I confirmed his observation. “So, a little birdie told me you spent the night with a certain Avenger.” I knew he was searching for information, which he wasn’t going to get from me. “I know not what you speak of friend Tony, if you’ll excuse me, I must take my leave.”

I turned to leave and for a moment I thought he was done. When I made it almost outside I heard him call out to me, “Give her time Damon, she’ll come around.” I looked back over my shoulder and gave him a nod which he returned. I hoped he was right. I never expected to feel anything for these humans, let alone find one capable and strong enough to be my mate. 

I called out to Heimdall and he opened the Bifrost. In just a few moments I was whisked across the universe and landed upon the soft grass of Valkyrie Prime. The suns were high in the sky and a warm breeze flowed through my wings. With a flap of my wings I took to the sky and flew toward our homes in the valley below.

I landed near the crystal blue lake that our houses surrounded. Rahmal spotted my arrival and did a double take, them froze. Garreth too saw me approach and had the same reaction. “Good day Rahmal, Garreth.” They both bowed. “Welcome home Lord Damon. What has happened to your hair?” I laughed lightly and grabbed my best friend and second in command’s shoulder, “Change happened my friend...change. Come, gather the others in the Great Hall. There is much we need to discuss.”

The Great Hall held every Valkyrie I knew except the ones still on Earth. Every single one had the same shocked look on their faces at the change in my hair. I stood at the head of the large table and addressed my people. “My friends, the fate of our kind, the survival of our species is dependent on creating children. Children are the future, without them, we will slowly die out.”

I saw the nervous looks and knew my words needed to be said carefully. “Amia’s son is healthy and thriving. Valeria is also doing well in her pregnancy with twin lights. We must face the fact that our future lies with Humans...on Earth.” I hung my head briefly before speaking next, “I know we’ve created a home here. But how can it be if there will be no future? I want every single one of you to make the decision for yourself where your future should be. If any of you wish to remain on Earth and seek a mate, you have my support.”

The room erupted in conversation, some eager to leave and search for a mate. A few arguing that we shouldn’t abandon Valkyrie Prime, not when we’ve worked so hard for what we’ve achieved. I left the hall and gazed across the lake, giving them time to talk amongst themselves. “You sure know how to cause a stir.” I smiled as Rahmal spoke behind me.

“I only want their happiness Rahmal.” He sighed and came to stand by my side. “I like the new look, it suits you.” I smiled and looked at him, “Thank you my friend. I think so as well.” His widening smile told me he had more on his mind, he didn’t waste time in letting me know what that was. “You were with her...weren’t you?” I had a feeling he knew. “I was. She’s so much like Leena it’s scary. I never expected to find someone again.”

“Leena would have liked Natasha, I’m sure of it.” Talking about my lost mate made my heart ache. I miss her terribly, even after three centuries. She and Rahmal were close, the best of friends. We didn’t bond until after her death. He was my strength when I thought my life was truly over. “She would. She would have loved Earth as well, she had such an adventurous spirit. There will never be a light that shines as bright as hers.”

“Something happened. I can sense that you’re troubled my Lord. It’s not about Leena either.” His ability to read my emotions should bother me, yet all I feel is comfort in his presence. “She fights what she feels, she refused my wish to be her mate.” He was quiet for a few moments before responding. “Give her time, she will come around.” I laughed and Rahmal looked at me with a quizzical expression, obviously confused as to why I though what he said was funny. 

“I’m sorry Rahmal, Tony Stark said the same thing before I returned.” He smiled, “Tony Stark is a very smart human. If not a bit odd. The last time I was there he asked me talk to Sariah and Zharen if they would have something called a..oh what was it he called it, ah..a Ménage à trois.” I frowned in confusion, “What is that?” He shrugged, “I never found out, Natasha ended up smacking him in the back of his head and calling him a pig.” Somehow my affections toward my Little Red only grew.


	32. Guidance

Damon

I sighed in frustration at my inability to sleep. The last few days have been tense to say the least. Arguments amongst the Valkyrie have been practically non stop since my arrival back. My people were split in two, those wanting to leave and others wanting to stay, yet still wanting a human mate.

I normally would not have let such division affect my people. It’s always been my job to lead them, their duty to follow. It’s how it’s always been. Even before the Valkyrie were a threatened species and there were thousands upon thousands of our kind. We had a Lord, a mighty leader...oldest and wisest of our race, guiding us, upholding the Code and making sure we all stayed true to our faith in that of The One.

Times have changed, and so must the Valkyrie, if we want to survive. I had promised my Father to look not just after my brother, but to ensure our people survive. I had no idea at the time how hard that task would be. It weighs heavy upon my heart every hour of every day. It never occurred to me before that by isolating ourselves, I was slowly killing them. 

I pushed up off my bed and walked barefoot through the house. Stepping outside, I walked in the moonlight through the garden. Leena had worked tirelessly when she was alive to make our home not just comfortable, but exquisitely beautiful as well. I stood still and closed my eyes, inhaling the sweet aroma around me. I could almost feel my mates presence here. It gave me a sense of peace, a peace I desperately needed. It was that peace that made me keep her memory alive here in her special place.

When I opened my eyes again, moonlight illuminated upon a small red flower on a vine in the center of the garden. I walked closer and the silver streaks inside the petals shimmered. Leena had called this flower Little Red. It was no bigger than the end of the hilt on my sword. It was her favorite. It was the most resilient of all the plants in the garden, near impossible to kill, even cutting it down to the ground. She once told me that the Valkyrie were like that small red bloom, strong, resilient and determined to survive. It’s why it’s my nickname for Natasha. She is all those things and more.

Reaching out, I plucked a flower from the vine and brought it to my nose. Closing my eyes I inhaled the sweet scent. My mind drifted and her face entered my thoughts. I longed to have her in my arms again, to hear her voice. She always knew what to say, her words more wise then she may realize. Rahmal is right, Leena would have liked her. Perhaps her light is guiding me to find happiness again. 

I felt a deep need to move, I couldn’t stay still. My skin was crawling with nervous uncertainty, so I took to the sky. To the highest peak of the mountain that lies East of our village, I perched upon its jagged edge. The wind was strong here and colder. The chill causing my skin to prickle and heighten my senses. With my eyes closed I went to one knee, wings spread as wide as they would go. 

“I need your guidance.” I spoke to The One, in hopes my prayers would be heard. “My heart has been pulled away from our home, to another world far from here.” Her eyes flashed in my mind, the way the skin would crinkle at the corner when she smiled. “Help me to know I’m doing the right thing. Is Earth where we need to go? Make it our new home?” Bowing my head I added silently a prayer that Natasha would find peace, even if it wasn’t in the expanse of my arms.

Light crested the hills in the West, the suns rising to harold in the morning. A shimmer caught my eye down the mountain side that I hadn’t noticed the many times I’ve been here to seek communion with The One. Leaping from the peak, I took flight and made my way to the odd sight below me, unsure of what it could be at this elevation. 

I landed on a ledge and took a step back in awe. There along the cliff side grew the largest growth of Little Reds I had ever seen. In all the years we’ve been here, the hundreds of times I’ve flown these skies and prayed upon this mountain, not once have I ever seen anything grow at this elevation. We had believed it was impossible for life to be sustained. The hard sold rock of the mountain, the acidity of the soil, cold harsh winds that could freeze on contact during the dark season. Yet here it was, thriving..flourishing in a place it should never be able to. I fell to my knees.

I knew it was a sign from The One. Tears slid down my face and I bowed low, my face near the cold stone below me. When I pulled back up I was overtaken with a sense of calm. I knew everything would work out. I also knew my path led back to Natasha. I was never so sure of anything before in my whole life. She was meant to be mine and I hers. 

After a few more minutes of meditation I flew down to the valley that had started to come to life with movement. The Valkyrie were starting their day with chores that kept the village going. Rahmal was pulling water from the Well in the square, his eyes rose to see me approach. “Damon, you come from the Mount..is everything alright?”

I smiled warmly at my best friend and stretched out my hand, in it held a flower from the cliff side. He took it and looked at me confused as to why I would give him a flower. “Everything will be just fine Rahmal. You’ll see. The One has given me a sign. Our path leads to Earth.” I turned and walked away, leaving Rahmal looking after me with a shocked face.

I got only a few yards away before Rahmal shouted after me, “It leads to her doesn’t it, for you my Lord.” I turned and with a nod I answered him, “That it does my friend...that it does. Come, we have much to discuss.” He quickly abandoned his task and followed me back to the Great Hall. My people needed to hear what I have to say. The difference this time, I felt The One’s hand upon me, guiding me. 

As one by one of my people came into the Hall, I felt an excitement take over me. For the first time in such a long time I knew our people would not just survive, but resurrect from near death and thrive. In a land we were never meant to be, among people that most don’t even realize we exist. Their genetic diversity with strengthen us and our gifts will flourish and be used to protect a whole new world. They won’t just be known as humans anymore or Midgardians...they will become flesh of our flesh and bone of our bone. They will become family.

My heart leapt with joy knowing I would indeed see my Little Red again. Not just on occasion, but on a more permanent basis. I knew she had doubts and fears, but I also had faith, The One has never led me astray before. “My sweet and beautiful Natasha, I long to hold you and call you mine. One day my Love, soon, your heart won’t be able to resist calling out to my own.”


	33. A Government Stamp Of Approval

Steve

Every Avenger, along with several high ranking Government officials were gathered in the conference room. Damon had returned from with news...some of the Valkyrie wish to find mates and stay on Earth. Others wanted to find a mate that would be willing to leave and stay on Valkyrie Prime.

The President Of The United States was even present via video. He and along with several others had many questions for him. The President folded his hands upon the desk in front of him, “Lord Damon, this request is not something we as a human race have ever had to deal with before. Immigrants from a foreign country, Yes, another world..not exactly.” He looked over at Thor, “Except Of course you Thor. But it was never about living here. Not that we could even prevent you from doing so.”

Thor leaned back a bit in his chair and grinned, “That is true.” I leaned on my palms as I stood at the head of the table. “I believe the Valkyrie being here could only be positive. The world no longer believes they are the center of the universe. Their eyes have been opened to a reality that not only is there life beyond Earth, but intelligent life. Some our allies and even those who seek to do us harm. The Valkyrie that stay are willing to fight for this world’s safety against any foe.”

My eyes went to Damon who had his arms crossed and listening carefully to all what was being said. His face showed no emotion, his demeanor was calm despite the tension in the room. The Secretary Of Defense shook his head, “How can we guarantee they won’t turn against us? If New York taught us anything, it’s to not trust aliens. They have brought nothing but trouble.” I saw Damon’s jaw clench, his eyes narrowing at the man.

“I give you my word as their leader, as the eldest of my people, we only wish to live beside you in peace and nothing more. Our strengths will be your own. We will be one people, a blending of the bloodlines that will only bring us closer. We protect what we hold Dear. That will be Earth and all it’s inhabitants.” The room quieted down as Damon spoke. He has always had an air about him that causes others to take notice. He exudes strength and an almost regality that makes anyone in his presence feel somehow inferior.

Damon gave me a nod which I in turn whispered to Bucky sitting at my right. He got up and left the room briefly, returning with Jayden curled against his chest, fast asleep. “Mr. President, the bloodlines have already been joined, this is Bucky’s son, Jayden.” The President leaned forward with eyes wide open as he saw the winged infant. “Not just him, I myself have taken a Valkyrie as my wife, she’s pregnant with twins. So you see gentleman, we are the only hope in saving their species. They could thrive here. If we reject their plea, we will sentence them to death.”

It was something about seeing Jayden that changed the feeling of the entire meeting. The President agreed, even the Secretary Of Defense to allow the settlement of the Valkyrie. On one condition, they stay within the United States and be considered US citizens, preventing them from being loyal to any other country. To them this prevented others using the Valkyrie against us. Damon agreed and thanked them, fist to his chest and bowing.

The meeting finally came to an end and the Government officials left. Damon approached me, “Captain Rogers, I want to thank you for all your help and support in this matter. The leaders of your people hold you in the deepest of regards and respect your opinion. I have no doubt that without your assistance, my request would have been denied.” I smiled and nodded toward Bucky who was watching Thor as he held Jayden. “You’re welcome, but I think the real reason they agreed is being held by an Asgardian at this very moment. Everyone that sees him can’t help but fall in love.” 

Bucky overheard me and looked my way, “What’s not to love, he’s perfect. I knew once they saw him and heard about Valaria, they wouldn’t say no. I can’t wait for Amia to find out, she’s overjoyed to have more Valkyrie around.” I could definitely understand her excitement, she at one point believed she was the very last of her kind. I saw Damon watching Natasha, a look of such affection crossed his face. So maybe Tony’s right and not just spouting rumors after all. 

Nat glanced up and looked our way as she cooed at the now awake baby. Her eyes landed on Damon then quickly averted and excused herself, leaving the room quickly. Hmm, interesting. Damon spoke, “If you’ll excuse me Captain, I need to take my leave.” I nodded and Damon bowed slightly before heading off in the same direction Nat went. The plot thickens. Even Bucky looked my way as he spotted Damon leaving and with a shrug he mouthed, ‘What’s going on there?’ I sighed and shrugged, silently mouthing back, ‘No clue.’ To which Bucky only rolled his eyes.

Whatever was or wasn’t going on with Damon and Natasha, it wasn’t any of my business. Though I suspect Tony had other ideas, constantly talking about them like they were the newest Soap Opera...a Will they or Won’t they get together storyline peaking his and others interest. Even Valaria couldn’t stop talking about it. She wants Damon to be happy again, after such loss in his lifetime. I happen to agree with that. 

After holding Jayden once he made his rounds about the room, I headed back to my wife to let her know the news. She had wanted to be present during the meeting, but I felt only Damon should attend. I found her and Amia outside walking along the edge of woods surrounding the compound, picking honeysuckle. I couldn’t help but smile as I watched them. Valaria looked stunning with the sun glinting off her hair, feathers fluttering in the breeze.

She turned to the side and my smile widened, her pregnant belly on display under her top. This past week she has really started to grow in size, I couldn’t be more happy. She spotted me approaching and her face lit up. “Steve!” She ran to me and I enveloped her in a hug, her belly pressing into mine. “Hi Sweetheart, good news, the Valkyrie can stay.” She squealed in excitement, jumping up and down.

I had a moment of panic at seeing her jumping, certain she’d bounce the babies right out of her. “Careful Val.” She stopped and looked down to where my hands were now splayed on either side of her belly, feeling my children kick. She sighed and laid her hand upon my own, “I’m perfectly fine Steve, but for your peace of mind my Love, I will try to refrain from jumping.” I leaned in and kissed my wife’s sweet lips.

Amia came closer, “This is wonderful news Steve! It will be so exciting having more Valkyrie here. More Valkyrie means more babies!” Valaria laughed and nudged Amia with a wing, “You could always get started on number two.” Amia laughed and nudged her back, “Not while I’m breastfeeding I can’t.. but, perhaps soon. Bucky wants us to focus on getting married next.” Oh yeah, I had forgot about that.

“Still planning on having it on the lawn? Bucky said you’d requested an outdoor wedding.” She brought her bouquet of honeysuckle to her nose and inhaled deeply, sighing at the smell. “Yes, Valaria and I Both this this area here would be best, it has the greatest concentration of the sweet smelling flower. We’re hoping to be married in a week or two.” I bet Bucky would do it today if he could. He’s been gnawing at the bit wanting to make her his wife. I completely understood.

Parting ways with Amia, who sensed her sons unease and decided she needed to get back to feed her son, I walked along the edge of the woods with my beautiful enchantress of a wife. Looking at her I still couldn’t believe she was actually mine. “What are you looking at Soldier?” She winked at me. “Just thinking what a lucky Bastard I am, to have you.” She stopped walking and looped her arms around my neck, pulling me in for a gentle kiss, “That you are. Though I feel the luck is all mine.”

A solid kick was felt on my stomach and we both laughed. I knelt to the ground in front of Valaria and pressed a kiss to the same spot I felt the kick from. I was rewarded with another heathy thump. “Hello in there. Are you trying to get Daddy’s attention, well, mission accomplished. I can’t wait to hold you both. I love you so much.” Val combed her fingers through my hair, “We love you too my Husband.”


	34. Look At Me

Damon

Natasha looked up at me and her smile faded slightly, eyes darting away quickly. She excused herself and walked quickly out of the room. I needed to speak to her, I couldn’t just let her walk away from me. I knew she was my future, only if she would allow herself to be.

Excusing myself from the Captain, I followed Natasha from the room. I wasn’t quite sure where she went as I entered the hallway. There was no sight of her anywhere. She has purposefully avoided me since arriving back, even going as far as ignoring my attempts to speak to her in a group. I’d be lying if I said that didn’t hurt. I craved her touch, her smell, to hear her voice again. I wanted nothing more than to see her smile the way she did when she was laying below me on her bed, cheeks flushed, eyes lit up with such passion.

Sighing heavily I closed my eyes and opened my mind to feel for her. Not every Valkyrie can do this, it comes with time and practice. It usually only works with those you love, someone who you’ve made an intimate connection with such as your mate, siblings or parents. I assume children as well since I knew Amia could ‘feel’ her child’s needs even at a distance. Though she is a direct descendant of the most ancient of our people, who’s gifts were pure and extremely powerful. Its the only explanation as to why she's able to at such a young age. Being over 1500 years old, my gifts have increased in power, allowing me not only to sense every light within a certain radius, but also touch their minds, see their thoughts.

I emptied my mind and concentrated, first focusing on my own body then slowly extended my mind to beyond myself like ripples on a pond once a stone has been cast into it. Light after light, I could feel those around me throughout the building. I could feel Rahmal as he watched Amia feed her infant, a half smile touching my lips at his sudden unease. He has not chosen a mate but desires children and a family just as much as the others, though he has never spoken of it before.

My mind touched the light of Tony Stark who was deep in conversation with Dr. Banner. I chuckled slightly as I felt the poor Doctors feelings of embarrassment as Tony spoke of him finding a mate among my people. I pushed my mind further out, spidering along the hallways and rooms, emotions and lights of many people..none were that of Natasha. Where has she gone? It was then that I felt her...almost as if she were calling to me. My mind followed the pull up to the roof. 

I sighed as my mind settled upon her, humming slightly as her energy flowed through me. A comforting warmth spread through my chest causing my heart rate to pick up. I frowned, she was in such conflict between her mind and her heart. The war raging inside her was immense, yet she stayed still as stone, face to the sun, arms crossed in defiant resolve across her perfect breasts. I let my mind touch hers, letting her feel me. She went tense and looked around the roof, feeling my presence yet unable to see me. Opening my eyes, a smile ghosted my lips as I made my way to the roof. I felt her excitement at the thought that I was there with her, her disappointment when she didn’t see me. 

The stairwell was narrow and almost claustrophobic. Not designed for the expanse of a large Valkyrie and his or her wings. I've never been one for small enclosed spaces, not since I was a child and became trapped in a cave in. I was thankful when I arrived at the door leading to the roof, the open air calling to me, breeze touching my face making me sigh in relief. The door creaked and groaned as I pushed it and stepped out into the sun. My shoulders flexed and wings stretching out as wide as they would go to ease the tension. 

My eyes landed on her back, she was facing away from me, yet I knew she was aware I was here. I smiled and shook my head, she’s defiant till the very end. I made my way across the roof, my eyes never leaving her form. The squared off shoulders, ramrod straight back, legs shoulder width apart, she was trying to show strength when all I wanted was her heart. I could smell the light hint of her perfume as the wind blew through her hair, fluttering the glossy red strands around her shoulders. My hands ached to touch her there, caress her and tangle my fingers and make her sigh my name like a prayer.

I was mere feet from her, so close I could see the pulse point on her neck and knew her heart was pounding like my own. I needed to tread lightly, pick my words with care. She was like a wild beast, anything could spook her into running. "Natasha." I kept my voice low. "Please let me see you." I waited patiently for her to answer me, almost afraid of what she will say. "I can't." I took a small step forward and she stiffened, "Please my love, look at me." She almost shuddered, a slight shiver running down her body as I spoke. "I can't Damon...If I look at you, I'll cave, I know it."

Closer I came, my front nearly pressing to her back, I could feel the warmth of her skin. I reached out and hooked a lock of her hair on my fingers, letting it slide between them, catching the scent of her shampoo. She inhaled sharply and reached out, grabbing the railing in front of her as if to help hold her in that spot. Both of my hands gently wrapped around her biceps, sliding them down her arms to lightly hold her wrists, my front now flush with her back. Her breathing increased and she gripped the railing tighter. I inhaled her scent as I dipped my head toward where her neck and shoulder met, the pale skin beckoned me. 

Gliding my lips up her neck to just behind her ear, her skin pebbled under my touch, her arms shaking under my palms. Just as my lips caressed the outer shell of her ear, I put gentle pressure on her arms, pulling her hands from the railing. She didn't fight me, relinquishing her hold willingly. I smiled inwardly as she almost became pliant under my hands. "Look at me." It was barely above a whisper. I gently turned her around, her eyes cast downward trying to avoid my gaze. I wanted..no, I take that back, I needed to see her eyes.

Tucking my fingers under her chin I lifted her gaze until her eyes met my own. The storm brewing there made me give her a half smile and shake my head in amusement. "My Dearest, I am yours...if you want me. I will always be yours." Her mouth slightly opened and she took in a shaky breath. I nearly sang out in praises as I felt her hands raise and rest upon my upper stomach, then tighten in the fabric. She whispered one word and I lost all ability to remain still any longer. "Mine." I groaned loudly as I swooped down and captured those sinful lips in a searing kiss. Finally, I felt her heart open to me, her walls caving in and I was nearly floored with the rush of emotions bombarding me. I felt her love, so in turn, I let her feel mine.


	35. Valkyrie Prime

Her lips were like ambrosia, her skin beneath my palms as soft as silk. She molded to my chest as if her body became an extension of my own. My hand threaded through her red lochs and cupped the back of her head, controlling the kiss, needing her desperately, yet wanting to savor every touch, taste and sigh.

Her own delicate yet strong hands went to my hair, pulling me closer, yet we were as close as we could be. Her small frame frustrated me for a brief moment, unable to feel her where I ached and throbbed with desire. Leaving her hair, my hands raked down her body, feeling her arch into me as they went. Wrapping my large hands under her thighs, I lifted her up, her legs instinctively wrapping around my waist and hips.

She groaned into my mouth as I turned and walked her to the door, pressing her against it. Grinding my hardness into her, she wantonly mewled, almost purring as I did so. My desires were at such a heightened state, I didn’t even realize her hands had left my hair. My lips tore away from her, gasping for air as she stroked up my wings. Dear sweet Valhalla! My eyes clenched and my hold on her tightening, the feeling so exquisite I tipped my head back in a loud moan.

The minx chuckled against my throat as she sucked then bit down where my neck and shoulder met. She knew how to play me like a fine instrument, after only one night together. I gripped the back of her hair and tugged, removing those sinful lips from their task. “My beautiful Little Red, I want you desperately...please say you will be mine.” I was nearly trembling with need and anticipation of her next words.

I sighed in disappointment when her hands left my wings and slipped back into my hair. The smirk on her face as she heard me, led me to believe she knew without a shadow of a doubt what her touch does to me. “Damon, I’m..I’m not good with this. I know I want you. You’ve compromised me in a way no one has before. I doubt no one else ever will.” I saw the struggle in her eyes as she fought to say the right words. 

“I can’t promise you happiness or even that I’ll live a long life. My existence to you will be a blip on your radar. You are a leader of an entire race, a king among Valkyrie. Yet here you are, pleading me to be yours. I can’t say I understand it, because none of it makes any sense to me.” I cupped her cheek and she leaned into my touch, “My Darling, nothing lately makes sense anymore...expect you. You are the one thing I am absolutely certain about.”

Gently I took her lips again, tasting the sweetness there that takes my breath away. An idea struck me and I pulled slowly back from the kiss, my own smile lifting the corners of my mouth as her lips chased after mine. “Let me show you my world My Love. Help you to understand me, perhaps just a bit more.” Her eyes widened, “You mean take me to Valkyrie Prime? You’d want that?” I stroked her cheek affectionately as I spoke, “Yes, with all my heart.”

She paused a moment, biting her bottom lip as she thought about my request. When her eyes lifted again to seek out my own, I knew her answer even before she said anything. “Alright, I’ll go. As long as you eventually bring me back.” She smiled and winked at me, I laughed at her teasing. “I assure you, I have no plans to steal you away from your people and planet. Though the prospect of having you all to myself does have its...delightful appeal.” 

Slowly I allowed her to slide down my body, both of us feeling a tad disappointed that we hadn’t gone further to mate. In due time..but first, I needed her to understand, open her mind to the possibility of us. She holds me in such regard, as if royalty...but I don’t see myself as such, far from it actually. I need her to see me as I truly am, just a man, a Valkyrie that’s willing to die for his people. No different than she is as she fights for the people of Earth. We are more alike than she knows.

Linking my hand with hers, I brought her further out onto the roof. “We’re going now?” One eyebrow rose as I peered down at her, “What is it you humans say, ‘No time like the present.’” She stopped me from going further and held up a finger, silently asking me to wait. For the briefest of moments I thought she had changed her mind. She reached into her pocket and pulled out one of the communication devices I see many humans carrying around. She tapped the screen with her thumbs then a swooshing sound was heard. 

She waited a few seconds and the device chimes. Her responding smile had me curious, “What is it?” She touched a spot on her device and returned it to her pocket. “I texted Steve, letting him know where I’ll be. He sent a message back. He said to enjoy myself and make sure I come back in one piece.” I laughed lightly at the Captains words, “I have no intention of harming you. But I will honor the Captain’s request and assure your safety while in my presence.”

She came closer and ran her hands up my chest, “Pretty sure I can take care of myself, but it’s nice to know I have backup in case I need it.” Taking one of her hands in mine, I leaned down and kissed the knuckles gently, “Always my Love.” A thrill went through me as I saw that lovely shade of pink across her cheekbones. It didn’t happen often, her control over her reactions so practiced that when she did let those small glimpses of vulnerability show through, it was a gift that lightened my heart.

Standing in the middle of the roof, I picked her up bridal style. With a powerful thrust I sent us airborne, flying over the building, swooping down and landing in the middle of the field. Her eyes had widened the moment I’d left the roof, hands clutching me tightly. As if I’d ever let her fall, I’d forfeit my own light before I’d let such a thing happen. “Are you well?” She wrapped her hands around the back of my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. “What do you think?” Oh how I crave her touch, I couldn’t reach Valkyrie Prime soon enough.

“Hold on to me tight Darling, the Bifrost can be a bit overwhelming the first time.” Her grip tightened around my neck and I sensed her excitement yet unease at going into the unknown. Looking toward the heavens I called out in a loud voice. “Heimdal, If you’d be so kind..we’re ready.” The sky opened up, clouds swirling before descending upon the earth. She inhaled sharply as she began to feel the pull. My arms wrapped around her to make her feel more secure. 

I watched her face the entire way, eyes wide, mouth slightly open in awe at seeing the cosmos fly by at the speed of light, colors beyond all imagination, bright and vibrant around us. Her light shining brighter than all of them. Mere seconds it lasted yet it felt much longer, yet not long enough all at once. My feet landing on solid ground gave me a moment of sadness, knowing I would need to release her.

I couldn’t help but watch as she began to look around. The light just beginning to crest the western hills made me smile, we have arrived just at the break of dawn. I set her gently down on the ground, the tall grass coming to mid calf. I could smell the small purple flowers that blossomed nearby. My heightened senses allowed me to see her clearly, even in the dark. My arms shot out quickly to hold her as she swayed a bit, the color draining from her face. 

Her forehead was pressed to my chest as she regained her equilibrium. “Just breath in slowly, it takes a moment to adjust. The gravity is not as strong as Earth’s, plus the oxygen concentration is much higher.” Gently I rubbed circles into her back, kissing the top of her head. Turning her head toward the side, her cheek resting on my chest, we watched the suns rising over the hilltops. The valley below becoming more visible with each passing second.

Finally the Valley was in full sunlight, “Damon, it’s beautiful”, I could feel her sincerity. My eyes had barely left her face, “Yes, you are.” My heart skipped a beat as I saw the blush bring color back into her cheeks. “Come, let me show you my world. You are the first ever non Valkyrie to ever be allowed here.” She nodded once then paused and stopped down, brushing her fingertips across the grass and flowers around us. She wasn’t just taking everything in visually, she wanted to fully be immersed...sight, sound, smell and even touch.

Picking her up again I took to the sky. Her fingers linked together behind my neck, a thumb gently stroking the short hairs at the base of my skull. I soared around the valley, letting her see the entire area from above. Diving down quickly I felt her laughter against my chest. I flew close to the lake, the very tips of my wings barely grazing the water on my downward flap. She released her left hand and leaned down, skimming her fingertips across the surface. 

I landed gently at the bank and set her down, reluctant to let her go. She appeared just as hesitant, her hands sliding down my chest and fisting the material, pulling me closer. Dipping my head, she going up onto her toes, we met in the middle in a kiss that made me clutch her even tighter. “Damon?” The voice made me pull back, Garreth stood a few feet away with confusion written all over his face.

“Garreth, good morning.” He bowed but kept his eyes on Natasha. “Good morning My Lord. We were not expecting you back so soon, or with company.” Natasha looked up at me with a slight smirk. “I invited her here. She is with me.” Nothing I said was an outright declaration of saying she was my mate, yet the expression on his face led me to believe he took it as such. His demeanor changed immediately. Dipping low into another bow, going down to one knee, showing his respect he spoke to her, “I welcome you My Lady to Valkyrie Prime. I am at your service should you need of anything while you are here.” 

Her eyes widened, unsure of what to do. “Uh..thank you..Garreth was it?” He stood and smiled that she remembered his name, “Yes My Lady.” She raises an eyebrow and pressed her lips, I could tell she was suppressing laughter. “Natasha is fine. I don’t think anyone has called me a Lady before.” Garreth almost looked pained, looking to me. “It’s alright, you’re not being disrespectful. She’s human and not use to the way we show respect to those of rank.” He visibly relaxed.

Garreth left us to continue our walk through the village, a huge smile upon his face. I knew Natasha’s arrival would be heard by every Valkyrie before we made it to my dwelling. We made it almost to my home before Sariah came rushing over. She bowed before she spoke, “My Lord, I’m pleased to see you well. Dominic is having problems with the southern field, he needs your guidance.” Her eyes flickered to Natasha then back to myself.

“Thank you Sariah. Would you mind keeping Natasha company while I see what he needs?” She beamed and answered quickly, “It will be my pleasure My Lord!” I turned toward my Love and took her hand in mine, kissing it gently. “I will return shortly. You are in good hands with Sariah.” After assuring me she would be fine, I bent down and kissed her, slowly pulling away, reluctantly leaving her behind.

Natasha

It still sends jolts of electricity down my spine whenever he kisses me. Seeing him fly away, I could barely believe all of this was even real. My eyes went to the Valkyrie known as Sariah. She too had long blonde hair like Amia, except her hair was braided. It’s the first time I’ve seen any of them besides Damon doing something different in style of hair. She was smiling so big I thought for sure her face must hurt.

“I’m happy to see you again My Lady...oh, my apologies, you want to be called Natasha.” Boy, news does travel fast here. “It’s nice to see you too Sariah.” She was fiddling with the end of her braid that hung over her shoulder, “I hope I’m not being too bold, but I can’t help myself. I’m beyond thrilled that Lord Damon has found another mate. We feared he would shut his heart off to everyone after Leena died. None of us have ever seen him this happy, not in over three hundred years!”

I didn’t know what to say to that. I knew Damon had spoke of previously having a mate, but I was unaware how long it had been since she died. “Did you know her well, Damon’s mate?” She nodded, “I did, she was a good friend, a gentle leader and a fierce fighter. Her death was...she left a giant hole in all of our hearts.” I told her how sorry I was for their loss.

“It will be nice to have another female to converse with.” She reminded me of something Damon had said the first day he came to Earth. “There’s only five of you, females that is.” She nodded and we walked slowly along the path. “Yes, unfortunately. There’s myself, Zharen, Aster, Tula and you know Valaria. Since she’s already found a mate and moved permanently to Earth, we’re down to four.”

“Tula, I don’t believe I’ve met her yet.” Sariah looked uneasy for a moment but tried to play it off, “Oh, well, I’m sure you will meet her soon.” I could tell something was off. “Come on Sariah, what’s up with Tula?” She wrung her hands together, “Um..Tula...she’s not very happy about finding a mate...on Earth.” Something in the way she said Earth got my attention. “Not on Earth, but here on Valkyrie Prime?” She nodded.

There was only one reason I could think of that she would feel uncomfortable speaking about this with me. “She wanted Damon.” She bit her lip and nodded, “Yes.” I thought about this for a moment, our walk silent for a few minutes. “Did he want her?” We both spun around at the sound of Damon’s deep voice, “No, I did not.” Sariah went to her knee as fast as lightning, shame on her face. “Lord Damon, please forgive me, I meant no harm.”

He sighed heavily, “It’s alright Sariah, she would have known eventually. Now if you’ll excuse us..” She stood and quickly walked away. “So, Tula, there’s a story there.” He motioned down another path and linked my arm with his as we began to walk. “Tula, there’s not much to tell. She wanted to be my mate, claiming to be in love with me. I did not feel the same. She had a notion in her mind that our joining would indeed produce children.” I know I had no right to feel this way or even ask the question, “Did you sleep with her?” 

We stopped in front of a humble cottage, “No I did not. She tried to get me to mate with her, but I couldn’t bring myself to do it, even for the possibility of children. It was too soon after Leena died. I didn’t think I would ever be ready to be with someone again...until now.” His eyes shifted toward the cottage. “This is mine.” My eyes widened, it was nothing what I expected. It was humble and simple, just like every other cottage I’d passed of the others. 

Taking my hand in his he opened the door and led me inside. The doorway was twice the width as our own to accommodate their wings. The ceilings were higher since Valkyrie tend to be tall. Jarvis had measured Damon at 6’6”, the other males we’ve met only a few inches shorter. The decorations were earthy and made of natural materials. It was warm and cozy, it felt like a home. “It’s beautiful Damon.” He chuckled lightly, “Not what you expected is it?” I couldn’t fool him if I tried.

“No it’s not. I halfway expected a castle with a moat, even dragons.” He full on laughed, holding his stomach and bending at the middle. “Oh my sweet Little Red, you have so much to learn about us, and myself.” Of that I had no doubt. He showed me around and I couldn’t help but be in awe of how calm and relaxed he was here. He smiled more, his laughter would flow more freely. It drew me in like a magnet.

When he showed me the garden behind the house, I was shocked. “Damon...it’s unbelievably beautiful!” Flowers of every hue I could imagine was before me. “I’m glad you like it.” I could tell this was a place of importance to him, I suspected his mate Leena was the reason. “Leena did all this, didn’t she?” He nodded and reached out, stroking the petals of a small red flower in the center of the garden. “She did. She was one with the earth beneath her. She could make anything grow.”

I saw sadness darken his eyes, his shoulders slumping slightly. “You loved her very much.” He plucked a flower from the vine, bringing it to his nose to smell. “I did. She was my whole world, my reason for breathing. She was surrogate mother to my brother Kragen. Even after losing our...our daughter, she remained a beacon of hope. Convinced we would be able to conceive again.” Damon had a daughter?!?

“You had a daughter? You never mentioned her.” He turned and went back into the house, his silence worried me. He spoke with his back turned to me. “When Leena conceived we were overjoyed. Every day I felt the light growing strong inside her, her body growing with our child. One morning as we lay together, waiting for the suns to come up..I felt it. Like a knife in my chest, piercing my heart. Leena felt it too. Our child’s light was extinguished, still inside her mother’s womb.” 

The way he described how he felt the baby’s death reminded me of something else. He had felt the same thing when Kragen had died. It had to have been excruciating, feeling your loved one die..but to lose a baby. I couldn’t even fathom that sort of pain. “Damon, I’m so sorry.” He shook his head and quickly wiped at his cheeks, trying to hide his tears from me. He turned and took my hands in his, looking me deep in my eyes. The emotions there nearly took my breath away. “Can you see it now Natasha. I’m just a man. I’ve known love and loss, I’m no one of any importance. I am what you see and nothing more. This is who I am..what you see around me. An empty home that once held such happiness. This isn’t my home anymore. My home lies within your arms.”

He rushed forward and pulled me to his chest, crushing his lips upon mine. It was as if a fire exploded inside me, a burning deep down and only his touch could quench it. In a heartbeat I was lifted and my legs wrapped around his waist. His deep knowledge of his own home is the only reason he made it to his bedroom without colliding with anything due to our intense kissing. 

When he released me and I slid down his body I was breathless. With such intensity he removed my clothing, his following soon after. He was nearly desperate in the way he touched me. He picked me up again and laid me upon his bed...if you could call it that. It was bigger than a king size bed on Earth, but round with the entire center sunk in. A smiled ghosted my lips, it was a nest. An actual nest! Hand woven blankets lined it making it incredibly soft and comfortable. Even more comfortable than my expensive mattress back home.

He laid me on my back, the soft material of the blankets almost feeling like a form of silk, yet warm like wool. The angle of the nest had me in a propped up position, not laying flat. He hovered over me, his wings spread wide. His chest was heaving, eyes dilated and his cock leaking. I could feel the wetness on his tip and it drug across my thigh. He was large..very large, even with a tapered head it was thick. He saw me admiring his body and the corner of his mouth turned up. 

I pulled him down and our lips joined, both of us devouring the other. Large hands stroked down my body, a thumbnail scraping across my erect nipple sent jolts of arousal directly to my core. Arching up into him he pulled his mouth from mine. “Are you ready for me My Love?” I took his hand in mine and placed it at the juncture of my legs, “See for yourself.” His eyes held mine as he stroked through my dripping wet folds. His eyes nearly rolling in the back of his head as he touched me. 

He wrapped my legs around his waist and with a loud moan he slid into me fully to the hilt in one thrust of his hips. When I opened my eyes I found him looking at me intensely, that’s when I felt him..inside my own mind. I could feel his own pleasure, his excitement, but more importantly, I felt his outpouring of love. My breath shuddered, body responding in kind. I couldn’t hold back my emotions, tumbling out of me like rocks down a mountainside. He gasped and leaned down, his forehead pressing to mine. 

His thrusts were becoming erratic, harder and faster. I knew he was on the verge of cuming, so was I. His voice was shaking from his emotions as he spoke, just before he fell over the edge. “I love you...dear Valhalla, I love you so much!” I wanted to tell him the same, the words were there. Just as I was about to tell him, he came hard, thrusting so hard I cried out his name instead, chasing his release with my own.


	36. Mating Bond

Natasha

I practically purred as Damon’s lips grazed the back of my neck and left shoulder. His laughter vibrates through his chest and into my back where he was pressed. We had made love several times before both of us had fell asleep. I can’t remember a time I had ever slept this good, even while on vacation.

Turning in his arms, I snuggled against his bare chest, kissing him over his heart. He practically purred himself, wrapping his wing around us more securely. “I think we need one of these nests on Earth, it’s so comfortable.” His warm lips kissed my forehead. “Then I will make you one my Love. Anything for you.” Somehow him calling me My Love has a whole new meaning.

I had yet to tell him how I felt, though I suspected I didn’t have to. He knew. Whatever connection he had made with me while we made love was powerful. It felt as if my very soul was touched by his, leaving a permanent impression like a fingerprint. Everything had changed. I couldn’t deny anymore my own feelings...I was in love with Damon.

The moment I thought those words, his arms tightened around me. Somehow I knew he had felt in that moment what I had. “You’re correct, I did, though I wouldn’t mind hearing it from those sinful lips...when you’re ready.” I pulled back enough to look him in the eyes. “You can read my mind?” He gave a lazy smile and cupped my cheek. “I can, only because the mating bond is complete. When we are this close, we are one.”

“Close your eyes. Feel what I feel. You can feel the bond.” He took my hand in his, bringing it to his cheek, his lips turning into my wrist and pressing a gentle kiss. I shivered as I felt his joy at such a simple act. When I opened my eyes again, all I could do was smile. “I can feel it. Will it always be like this?” I hoped somehow that it would.

His hand played with some of my hair as he spoke. “Not nearly this strong, but a muted version of it. When we are like this though, it is at its strongest. Our lights now exist as one..if yours goes out...” I finished his thought, “You’ll feel it, like with Kragen, Leena and your daughter.” He only nodded. “Will I...if you die?” His eyes scanned my face, “Yes, does that bother you?” It did and yet it didn’t, it was a strange feeling.

“I’m not sure really. I suppose it does, the thought of feeling your death does not appeal to me. Not that I wouldn’t if I’d lost you.” His lips barely grazed mine and I swear I felt it straight down to my toes. “Nor I. I’ll try my best to never give you a reason to feel it.” I could feel his sincerity. So much for trying to read him and deciphering if he’s telling the truth, I could feel it. It felt strange yet comforting all at once.

We laid quietly for a while, just holding the other. There was so many things running through my mind. I could fell that he was allowing me the time I needed to work through my feelings. He was so patient with me. The hardest part was realizing I wasn’t alone anymore. You’d think that would be the easiest. But when you’ve been alone for so long, on purpose, it felt foreign.

My stomach growled and we both laughed. “How rude of me, what kind of mate am I? I will make you something to eat my Love.” His warmth slid away from me and I almost groaned at its loss. Though I had to admit, the sight of his naked body in the light of day had me nearly quivering with want all over again. His knowing grin told me knew what I was thinking.

He wasn’t built like a brick house like Thor or Steve, he was chisled yet lean..like the body of an athlete. How he could be 1550 years old was beyond all understanding. The things he must have seen and experienced. Yet looking at him, he looks to be about 40 years old...maybe. He calls himself old..pshht!!

Reluctantly I got out of the nest and redressed. Didn’t want any wandering Valkyrie coming in and seeing me naked. I went into what I assume was the kitchen area, though they didn’t have the conveniences we have. I saw no refrigerator or any method to keep things cold. I knew Valkyrie were vegetarian so I suppose they didn’t really need it.

I found Damon in the garden where many fruits and vegetables were growing. I didn’t recognize anything he was picking. “Who takes care of the garden?” His head tilted and looked up at me from his place on the ground. “We all do. Though it’s on a schedule. We go in pairs to work the gardens, each dwelling having it’s own. The weather here is pretty constant and we never experience winter like on Earth.”

It still shocks me that Damon though the leader of his clan, works along side his people, working just as hard as the next Valkyrie. I respected him greatly for that. Nothing worse than some cocky leader or politician who lets power go to their head, forgetting what it’s like to work for a living. Damon didn’t shy away from digging in the dirt for our own meal. 

I helped him clean the vegetables from water drawn from a well nearby. I got to meet two male Valkyrie I hadn’t seen before, Erik and Seth. They were both very kind and eager to meet me, you’d think I was a celebrity here. “I think that’s my fault.” Damn, forgot he could hear my thoughts. He smirked and had the decency to look apologetic. “I think they believed I would never find someone to love again. They know I have high standards for my mate. For you to be mine, they acknowledge your strength of not just body and mind, but of character as well.”

I guess I couldn’t deny their reasoning, I too have pretty high standards. Huh, who knew I wouldn’t end up with a human..definitely not myself. Pretty sure Steve and Bucky never saw a future with children with wings. Children with wings...my mind halted on that thought. I couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like, to be a mother. Holding my own child that looks a little like me. I knew Damon could hear my thoughts, not to mention I heard him stop chewing his food the moment I did.

I didn’t have to look up from my plate to know he was looking at me. Probably wondering if he should say something. Slowly I looked up and he was indeed looking at me, with a huge smile on his face. “As much as the thought of you having my child thrills me, I expect nothing. I know the subject of procreation is a sensitive subject for you. I took you as my mate because I love you, not to produce children. If we never have a child, I’m at peace with that. I’ve accepted that fate long long ago.”

It hurt my heart to think such a wonderful man gave up hope of ever having a family. Damon has so much to offer a child. He actually blushed when I looked at him again. “This having you know my inner most thoughts will take some getting use to. I’m not accustomed to being so open with someone, or anyone for that matter.” He reached across his table and took my hand in his, “I will try to refrain from hearing your thoughts if you’d like. I don’t want to overwhelm you.”

I stood up and walked around to his side of the table. His smile widened as I sat down in his lap, hands raking though his short blonde hair. “Don’t you dare. It’s intense, but not in a bad way. I kind of like it, I don’t have to hide anything from you, the real me, behind The Widow.” I leaned in and kissed him gently, lips barely grazing his. Strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer to his chest.

Just when I thought he would go further and deepen the kiss, he pulled back. His eyes were closed, forehead pressed against my own. “I should probably take you back to Earth.” I felt his disappointment. I heard a voice in my head, like a whisper..’Please say no..I can’t let you go, not just yet.’ I knew I was hearing his thoughts. It should have freaked me out, but it didn’t. So instead I thought these words, ‘I want to stay, for a little while. I’m sure everyone can go without me for a few days.’

His eyes shot to mine and his smile was contagious. He cupped my face, eyes scanning my face, I could feel his excitement, his love...his desire. I knew and felt how much he wanted me, in turn he felt my own need. Our lips crashed together, both our moans being swallowed by the other. His hand tightened in my hair and pulled my head back, exposing my neck. I could already feel him hard beneath me.

Later as he hovered over me as I lay across his table, his cock buried deep inside me, I knew it was time. I felt him slightly tense at hearing my thoughts. Sliding my hands up his gorgeous chest, I cupped his face and stroked his cheeks with my thumbs. “Damon...I....I love you.” He smiled and leaned into my hand, kissing the palm. Looking back at me, he leaned farther down to a mere breath away from my lips. “My sweet beautiful Natasha..I love you too.” I couldn’t help the smile as his lips pressed to mine.


	37. Respect

Natasha

Damon was out with several other Valkyrie, he was called away due to some kind of beast crashing through the Northern perimeter fencing. Half the crop was trampled or eaten by the time they had arrived. He described them as similar to a horse in shape but more like a goat in nature. Big, ugly and most of the time..hungry. Damon insisted they rebuild immediately and make sure to strengthen it so it wouldn’t happen again. 

I took some time to look around Damon’s home. We’ve been here a few days now but it’s only now I’ve taken the time to do so. A smile crept upon my face from my memories of those past three days. I had always enjoyed sex, but this was so much more...Damon was so much more. 

The mating bond did indeed fade as he had said it would. We only feel that connection now when we make love. Though I can feel his presence and swaying emotions when he’s near me. Damon has purposely blocked himself from hearing my every thought. It had soon become very overwhelming for me. I am human after all.

The day was bright, like usual, since the planet had two suns. The length of days here were exceedingly long, probably a full 24 Earth hours of daylight and only 6 of full darkness. It’s taking some getting use to. A warm breeze blew that held a scent that this world had that was unique. After exploring all I could in the house I decided a walk would be nice, to see the rest of the village. Maybe I could help out with some daily chores. No sense in me just lounging around like some kept wife. Hmm now there’s a thought.

The sound of metal clanging together loudly and cheers aroused my curiosity. As I rounded a corner, in a clearing, I saw two female Valkyrie sparing. Their swords glinted in the late morning sunlight. I recognized Sariah immediately due to her braid, the other...I had not seen before, it must be Tula. My nerves were immediately on edge. Something told me I should be very careful around her. Jealousy can be a mighty powerful thing and dangerous in the wrong person.

I slowly approached, Eric and Seth were there as well and greeted me. I bowed to them as I’ve seen others do and they seemed pleased. My eyes tracked the fighting Valkyrie, watching the way Tula moved, her technique..she’s good, very good. Sariah was holding her own, but not for long. Tula being older and larger had an advantage, she was almost cocky in the way she grinned, knowing that she would win the battle. 

Sariah lost her footing and fell, I nearly moved from my spot on the sidelines as I saw Tula swing her sword at her throat. She stopped just short of killing her and laughed, “Bested you again young one...maybe next time... or not” Her smug laughter set my teeth on edge. Sariah’s face heated up but she chose not to take the bait...good girl, smart. “Thank you Tula for the match, it’s just what I needed this day.” She bowed to her elder, picked up her sword and left the clearing.

She saw me and her face changed to pure happiness. “Lady..I mean Natasha! Good day to you! Have you come to watch the matches?” I greeted her in kind, “I have, if that’s alright?” She opened her mouth to answer when she was interrupted. “Come to watch the entertainment I see? Was Damon’s bed not to your liking and you’ve bored of him already?” My eyes narrowed at the huge Valkyrie, sizing her up. 

Sariah looked shocked by Tula’s words, almost embarrassed by them, along with both Eric and Seth. I knew she would be considered rude and disrespectful to talk against a superior or elder in the clan. As Damon’s mate, as he explained it to me, I now have his same rank...I was to be treated the same as Damon. I smiled at Sariah and gave her a wink. Her eyebrows rose with curiosity. I decided that Tula needed to learn her place..or perhaps I needed to assert my own. Tula needed learn that I am not to be trifled with.

“Oh no, not at all, he satisfies me in ways you could never understand, or ever will.” Her fists clenched at her sides, I knew this was like poking a stick at a Viper, but I couldn’t stop now. If I let her disrespect me once then she will continue. She took a step closer to me and eyed me up and down. She was almost as tall as Damon, towering over me. “How can he want such a puny specimen of female as his mate! He must have gone mad with delirium. Surely you couldn’t even dream to satisfy the Lord’s appetite. A wingless, weak and pathetic human...surely he can’t even properly mate you!” Oh this bitch is going down!!

Eric stepped forward, anger on his face. “Tula! That is enough! You have disrespected our Lord Damon and Lady Natasha! Apologize this instant or..” She glared at him, “Or what?! Damon won’t do anything! Not to me, not to his true mate!” I have had enough! “Damon doesn’t have to fight my battles, I can shut you up all on my own.” I kept my voice calm and clear, eyes boring into hers, atms crossing over my chest. Oh if I only had my Widow’s bite!

“Shut me up? And how exactly do you expect to do that little human?” She said human as if it were an insult, like calling someone a pig. “I could strike you down with one touch. You are no match for me. It would be like fighting a child. Laughable really.” I went to step forward when I was halted by Damon landing near us both, the wind from his wings kicking up dirt from the sparing ring, the ground shaking from the impact. “Silence you insolent shrew!!” His voice boomed like thunder, his body tense, his sword drawn for a fight. 

Tula took a step back, her demeanor faultering slightly. “You dare speak to my mate...MY MATE in that way?!? I should strike you down this instant! I have sat idly by and listened to you mock and belittle humans..but no more!! I will not have it! Now kneel!! Kneel and show respect to your Lord and Elder! Or by my light you will not see another rising sun!!” Her eyes held fear as she crumbled to her knees before him. 

“My Lord Damon, please, I beg your forgiveness!” I could feel his tension, his anger and oh God..his power! It flowed off him in waves. The other Valkyrie present and those that came with him all bowed at the sound of his voice. His strength and authority radiated out of him and all who were to see him had to take notice. It was impossible not to. Even I went down to one knee, head bowed. This was Damon the Ruler of the Valkyrie, eldest and strongest of his kind..it was as if seeing a great King ascend the throw. It was sexy as hell!!

His eyes darted to me briefly where I kneeled before him, the corner of his mouth turning up slightly. I knew he felt my desire for him...how could he not? I was practically dripping with want. I never took myself for the kind of woman that would get off on the power and status of someone, but this, this was something completely different. This was primal at its very core. 

Tula continued to grovel and beg for forgiveness. “Silence!! It is not I who you should be asking for forgiveness! Look to my mate Tula, say your peace with her. My equal, my partner..my Love. She is worthy of ever bit of respect that you now bestow upon me.” Damon reached out and took my hand, pulling me from the ground and to his side, arm wrapping tightly around my waist. 

Tula looked up at me and her eyes hardened. “I can not and I will not! I will respect you Lord Damon, but she will never get it from me...Never! She is a vile and filthy whor...” Ahe never got to finish. I punched her hard, sending her flying backwards into the dirt where she belonged. Damon’s eyes widened and everyone gasped around us. “Well, I believe my mate has chosen the right to defend her honor and status....So be it.” 

Tula rubbed her jaw and gawked as Damon went to the edge of the sparing ring and took two staffs from the equipment there. He handed one to me and the other to Tula, who took it reluctantly. “Settle this now! I have no patience for bickering and malcontent among my clan. When this is over and she has bested you Tula, because she will...you will give her the respect she deserves, or you will face my wrath!” I saw the fear in her eyes, her hands trembling as she gripped the staff.

Tula stood and went to the opposite side of the ring, pacing back and forth like a caged lion. Damon stood before me and grasped my shoulders, massaging my collarbone with his thumbs. Dipping his head, he looked me in the eyes and smiled wickedly at me, “As you humans say...kick her ass my Love. Then we can visit the thought you had as I asserted my authority. Seeing you kneel...” His voice lowered and his lips came to my ear, the timber in his voice giving me chills. “Oh my sweet Little Natasha...how I’d love to see you kneel for me.” Have mercy!

Damon kissed my lips lightly before taking a place outside the ring. “This is not a dual to the death, but one of skill and mastery. Now...begin!!” Tula charged at me and screamed out her rage as she did so. I said she was good, very good...but I’ve seen better. Not that I’m one to brag. A staff is not necessarily my best weapon of choice, but it will do.

Blow after blow she became increasingly irritated that she hadn’t taken me down, or even landing a good solid hit. I smirked as I circled her, her breasts were heaving with anger as she countered my moves. With a scream of anger she lunges and struck me hard, breaking my staff in two. She spun and hit me hard with her wings flinging me across the ring and into the dirt...yeah, not going to lie, that hurt like a Bitch!!

My vision was blurred momentarily and my ears were ringing. My body hurt all over and I tasted blood...lots of it. Her laughter though...I heard that. I wiped what I thought was dirt from my eyes to see her better. She had her back to be, laughing and gloating that she had won. Damon wasn’t even phased, he stood tall and stock still, his eyes holding on to mine. Sariah looked panicked as if she wanted to rush to me to help. Oh, but I got this..Damon smiled.

I kicked up from the ground and lept onto Tula’s back, twisting my legs around her neck. I swung my body hard and flipped her. She landed on her back with a loud thud! My thighs were around her neck, “Don’t count your chickens Bitch!!” I punched her hard knocking her completely out. I stood up on shaky feet and made my way over to Damon. He smiled down at me, “There was never any doubt.” I smiled back, “I know.”

When I got a chance to look around, every single Valkyrie on Valkyrie Prime was present. They were all kneeling, fists to their chests. I guess I proved my competency as Damon’s mate after all. He took my hand in his and we began the walk back to his cottage. I just so happen to glance back and caught Sariah looking at me, a huge smile on her face. 

I groaned as we turned a corner and was out of sight of the others...Dammit! This really does hurt! Damon immediately lifted me into his arms and carried me the rest of the way. As we entered the door he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I felt his power enter me and flow through every vein. A blue glow shone around us...he was healing me. By the time the kiss ended, I was 100% better and 100% turned on.

He wasted no time and took me to his bedroom. In record time he had me undressed. Just as he was about pick me up and put me into the nest, I knelt before him, hands sliding down his strong thighs. His clothing disappeared right along with my own. His eyes were practically glowing bright blue from his desire. “Don’t you look beautiful my Love...kneeling so perfectly for your Lord.” Oh God Damn yes I do!!

With a smirk and a lick of my lips, I slowly took Damon’s cock deep within my throat. His guttural moan had to be the sexiest thing I have ever heard in my entire life. His whole body shuddered as I stroked him with my tongue along the prominent vein under his member. He was hard as stone and throbbing almost painfully. Pre-cum leaked onto my tongue and it was sweet like sugar. I wanted to taste him all.

Damon though, he had other plans. He growled and pulled my by my hair roughly to my feet. His cock slipped from my mouth with a loud wet plop. He lifted me and crawled quickly into the nest. I gasped as he suddenly spun me around onto my hands and knees. I had heard from Valaria that this is how Valkyrie usually mate...now I get to experience it for myself. I was throbbing with the need for him to fill me, the only way he could.

With one hand clutching the bed sheets, his other was wound around my throat as he thrust hard and fast into my waiting heat. I screamed out my pleasure, he did the same. He was even deeper this way, thrusting straight into my very womb! All I could do was cling to the nest below me and rut back into every one of his thrusts. His grip on my throat tightened and I gasped at how erotic it felt. He was dominating me! And I fucking loved it!! 

He leaned down and scraped his teeth along my shoulder, God yes...please!! His hand released my throat and fisted in my hair, pulling my head back and to the side. Just as he and I both began to come, he bit down hard where my neck and shoulder met, sending me crashing into release! Thrust after thrust he filled me with his cum, howling his release like a wolf. It leaked out of me and ran down my legs, yet it still kept coming. 

When we were finally done, he laid against my back, propping himself up just enough to not completely squish me. His breathing was rapid and it blew strands of my hair into my face. I smiled, my whole body felt alive and tingling as if a current was running through me. “Now that’s a proper mating.” His laughter behind me brought on my own. “Indeed it was...and you took me so well my little mate.” His praise soothes me like a balm yet excited me all at once. “I’m glad. We have GOT to do that again.” He kissed his bite mark and healed me, “I think that can be arranged.” Hell Yeah!!


	38. Spirited Warrior

Steve

I paced back and forth and chewed on my thumbnail, “What’s taking so long?!” Natasha was leaned back against Damon, his arms wrapped around her middle. “They will be here any minute Steve. They had to take Jayden to Tony. He’s watching him while they are here.” I nodded and continued to pace.

Damon grinned at me and in his deep voice he spoke, “I would offer my services Captain, but I fear I will meet with the same fate as you.” We all turned toward my bedroom door when Valaria shouted back, “You’re Damn right you will!!” It was followed by another round of screaming and something being thrown at the door, resulting in a loud bang. My need to rush to her aide was high, but so was my self preservation. Getting my ass knocked across the room several times will do that. Have a lump on my head to prove it.

Valaria was in labor...a month early, which I suppose with twins is to be expected. She was insistent that we not know the sex of the babies until they were born. She wanted to be surprised. From the moment she went into labor she didn’t want anyone touching her. She’d lash out and scream, ‘Don’t touch me!’, which was hard to do knowing my wife was in excruciating pain.

I had to stand out of her way through the entire labor and now as she’s transitioned to the nest, I’ve been kicked out of the bedroom, no one is allowed inside otherwise...well, let’s just say Bruce tried to and came out white as a ghost. “Nope, not going back in there! She threatened to disembowel me...Good God! I’d believe she’d do it!” 

Amia and Bucky finally came through my door, hand in hand with huge smiles on their faces. “Hey Steve! It’s baby time, times two!” I swiped a nervous hand down my face and through my disheveled hair. “I wouldn’t know one way or the other Buck, she won’t let me in there! I don’t know if she’s ok or even if they are born yet! I’m going out of my mind here Pal!” 

Amia just shook her head and laughed, “Men, always wanting to be in charge. I assure you Steve, if the babies were here, you would hear their cries.” I listened carefully but all I could hear was panting and occasional screams, so no babies yet..good, ok. “So what do I do?” She leaned up and kissed Bucky’s cheek before walking to me, “I will see if I can lend my assistance to her. There is nothing for you to do, until she’s ready to let you help her. Don’t worry, everything will be just fine.”

She smiled sweetly at me and pat my arm. I watched as she entered the bedroom without hesitation or fear. “I hope Val doesn’t hurt her.” Bucky snorted, “You underestimate my wife Steve. She’s one tough cookie.” Of that I had no doubt. We all waited and listened, hoping to not hear more screams and especially the sound of Amia being vaulted across the room like I was the last time I tried to go in. My back still smarts from hitting the wall and dresser...oh yeah, I need to buy a new dresser now.

Bucky and Amia were wed not long after Jayden was born. It was a small ceremony with only those close to us present. I have never seen Bucky so at peace before. He has flourished as a father and spouse. I hope I can do the same. “It’s terrifying isn’t it?” I looked up at Bucky and smiled nervously, “I would say you have no idea, but yeah ya kinda do.” He laughed and smacked me on the back which made me wince, “I was scared shitless Pal. Trust me though, once you hold your baby, well, babies, it all goes away...then it’s all bliss. Nothing quite like it.”

Several minutes passed and so far no shouting or painful screams were heard beyond the usual. I assumed Amia was not in any danger. When the door opened and she came back out, she was smiling. “She’s close, the babies will be here very soon. She let me connect with her and I’ve helped to relieve some of her discomfort. She’s asking for you Steve.” My eyes widened, “Really?! Like to hurl me at the wall asking for me or actually wanting me in there?” She rolled her eyes and shooed me toward the door, “Just go to her Steve, I’ll be out here if you need me.”

Taking a deep steadying breath I cracked the bedroom door and peeked inside. “Val, baby?” The lights were turned down low due to her eyes being sensitive while in pain. She was knelt in the floor in the middle of the makeshift nest we had put together when she went into labor. She wore a sheer halter top that was soaked through with sweat, her hair clinging to her forehead and cheeks. She looked up as she rocked on her knees, “Steve, it’s time.”

I went inside the room and shut the door behind me. Slowly I approached her, “It’s ok Steve..Amia helped me. I’m so sorry about before...it was all just so overwhelming and every touch just seemed to get on my nerves.” Reaching her hand out to me, I took it and felt the way she trembled. Going to my knees before her, I pulled her to my chest and pet her blonde hair away from her face and kissed the flushed skin beneath. “It’s ok baby, I’m here.”

I rocked with her through a few more contractions, they were practically back to back now. Gently I pet her wings knowing how much she loves it. She jerked away from me and at first I thought I would be flung across the room again. Her eyes were wide and she was panting, “I...I think it’s coming! The baby’s coming!” I cupped her cheek, “Then lets meet our children.”

With the next contraction she held onto my arms and began to bare down, screaming through the pain with each hard push. Sweat trickled down her throat and disappeared into the valley between her breasts. Her hands shot down and I watched as first the head appeared, full of blonde hair. Tears prickled my eyes as I witnessed the birth of my first born. With one final push, the baby came out in a rush of fluid and blood. I grabbed the cleaning towels and both Val and I began to clean the screaming infant up. I wept and peered up into my wife’s eyes, “It’s a boy..we have a son!” She cried and smiled right along with me. He kicked and screamed until I cut the cord and wrapped him snuggly in a warm blanket. 

Ten perfect little toes and fingers and two fluffy white downey soft wings, just like Jayden. He looked just like me, remembering photos my Ma had of me when I was just a baby myself. He cooed and blinked up at us, eyes adjusting to the light. His eyes were just like Valaria’s, brighter blue than my own, the only difference was a darker blue ring around the pupil. It was such a striking combination that made his eyes look exotic. 

Valaria sniffed and wiped at her eyes, “He’s beautiful Steve, perfect. We need a name.” She looked at me expectantly, hoping I had something in mind. We didn’t talk much about names, since we didn’t know what the sex would be for either babies. “I don’t know...what about you?” She sighed and stroked her fingers through the silky hair atop his head, “Let’s wait and see what the sibling will be..I have an idea, but I’d like to wait.” 

“I can handle that.” I bent down and pressed my lips to my sons head, breathing in his heavenly smell. It’s true what they say, about the smell of a baby’s head, I couldn’t get enough. It was my new favorite smell. Valaria rocked the baby in her arms and began to sing through her tears a song in her native tongue. She’d taught me a little and I understood a few of the words she sang. It spoke of light and darkness and floating above the clouds..but mostly I understood the words love and family. 

On the last verse of the lullaby, Valaria gasped and reached out to me, face distorted in pain. “Time to meet your brother or sister little one.” I took the baby, which was fast asleep now and placed him in a waiting bassinet nearby. With a final kiss and a stroke of his chubby little cheek, I returned to my wife.

Same as before I held her as she rocked and bore down with each contraction. All of a sudden she grabbed my hands and brought them both down, pushing them under her...and that’s when I felt it, my eyes widened in a panic, hers as well. There in my hands were two tiny feet...not a head, the baby was breach. “Oh God, Valaria, what do we do?!” She began to cry and panic, almost hyperventilating.

I remember reading all the material Bruce gave me on child birth and possible emergencies that could arise, this was one of them. Normally a breach birth wouldn’t be such a horrible thing, it just takes more care in the delivery process. But our child wasn’t a normal human birth, our child had wings...wings that could causr him or her going backwards to get stuck in the birth canal. This was one of Bruce and Dr. Cho’s worst fears. Now we were faced with it!

I leaned in and pressed my forehead to Val’s, “It’s going to be ok, just breath...slowly, in and out. Remember what Bruce said...if this happens you have to be calm..let the baby come down the canal slowly with each contraction, don’t push.” She nodded and held tight around my neck, panting, “I’ll try....Please, Steve, don’t let our baby go.” I kissed her gently upon her temple, “Never.”

I stroked the soft skin of my baby’s feet and spoke quietly to encourage both my wife and the child. With each contraction I felt the baby slowly begin to come farther out. Valaria was quaking and nearly howling in desperation to push, clawing at my back and crying out. It had to be unbelievably excruciating to not do what felt natural and push. She if not before, became my hero, the strongest woman I have ever known.

After almost thirty minutes, I finally felt my child’s bottom clear the vaginal opening, he or she was literally sitting in the palm of my hands. That’s when I had an idea, “Baby, I’m going to try and feel for the wings, see if I can make sure nothing is twisted, ok?” She nodded, her face buried into the crook of my neck, her voice was already hoarse from her screams of agony.

I twisted my body and looked down to where I held the baby. Sliding my fingers up, I felt around for any sign of the wings. I couldn’t feel anything which scared me half to death. A hard contraction hit Valaria and she screamed again, the baby sliding further down the birth canal. I took the opportunity to feel further up the baby’s back. My eyes widened, “Push Baby! Push!!” She didn’t even question my reasoning and pushed as hard as she could, screaming a high pitched sound that nearly tore my heart straight out of my chest.

The baby slid into my hands and we both cried out in relief. I quickly grabbed the cleaning towels and wiped away the fluid and blood. “It’s a girl! Oh Val, it’s a beautiful baby girl!” We both stared in wonder at our daughter, our beautiful and perfect..wingless daughter. We looked at each other astounded, we were so positive that both babies would have wings. It never even occurred to us that they might not. Yet here she was, laying in my arms, screaming her little lungs out.

Wrapping her snuggly in a blanket, I handed her over to her awaiting mother then got up to get our son. I cleaned up and settled Val and the twins in the bed. I stroked my wife’s sweaty brow, her eyes looked up into mine. “I love you baby. You did so good. They are amazing!” She smiled and kissed each baby in turn. “Yes they are. I love you too Steve, so much.”

“So, names, I guess we better give them one.” She nodded but her lip as if deep in thought. “When I was little, my parents were murdered by the Dark Elves, I barely remember what they looked like. I was raised by a non Valkyrie Mother and Father. There was a name the villagers nearby use to call me, I never understood what it meant. One day I asked my mother what they were saying. She told me it meant spirited one...for I was never a very conventional child, always doing what I wasn’t suppose to be.”

She smiled and stroked our daughters cheek, “They called me Avanah. Then, when I was older, learning to fight, I beat all the boys in the village. They called me another name...it meant fierce warrior in their native tongue, the highest honor to bestow upon someone so young. I was called Erowen.” I looked down at my twins, “Avanah and Erowen...is that what you want to name them?” 

She nodded and wiped away a tear, “I know it’s not human names, but we could call them Ava and Eron for short.” I bent down and kissed both babies and then my gorgeous and brave wife. “I think they are wonderful names.” We talked a bit more about middle names, which she insisted that I pick out. Easier said then done, but we soon came to an agreement. 

Bundling my children in my arms I opened the bedroom door to see the rest of my friends and family. Everyone was there, including Tony who was holding Jayden, Bucky and Amia’s chubby five month old who loved pulling on Tony’s beard. They all cheered..quietly and gushed over the babies. Amia was bawling and just kept saying over and over again how beautiful and perfect they were and how she wanted another one. Bucky cracked up laughing. 

“I’d like everyone to meet our son, Erowen James and our daughter Avanah Marie. Or Eron and Ava for short.” They all loved the names. Damon smiled and came near, looking over each child, “Wonderful names for extraordinary children. Congratulations Captain.” He bowed and pressed his fist to his chest, “May they grow strong and fill your house will many years of joy.” He went back over to Natasha and wrapped her in his arms. It’s still hard to believe those two are a mates pair now. Well, not too unbelievable if I think about it.

Everyone was astounded when I told them of Ava having no wings. They were just as shocked as we were. But it didn’t matter to me, it never did. They were mine and Valaria’s and we couldn’t be more proud and filled with love. They were and always will be...perfect.


	39. A Welcomed Surprise

Damon 

It’s been a full Earth year since my people permanently became welcomed citizens of this planet. Every single Valkyrie has found a mate and settled into their new reality. Even Tula. The world accepted us no differently than they did Thor. Humans surprise me more and more.

My people still use Valkyrie Prime, mostly as a place of respite, but none decided to stay permanently. I go back often with my mate for a little piece of home. We work the gardens and make sure everything is as it should be. Perhaps it’s my age and my many years behind me that’s made me so sentimental.

My race has flourished here. Every mated Valkyrie has produced children, well, accept for one, myself. It warms my heart to see so many young ones. I never thought this day would come. I had almost lost hope. My mate often reminds me that I worry too much. Perhaps she’s right.

I watched Jayden as he played with a set of blocks, trying to build a tower. Hard to believe he’s two years old now. He’s a smart boy and very inquisitive, always eager to know how the world works around him. Including his ability to fly, which worries his father and amuses his mother.

A knock on our quarters door announced the return of his parents. Natasha went to answer it, winking at me as she passed. “I still say I’m right.” I smiled warmly at her, “I never doubt your wisdom My Love.” The door opened and Jayden jumped up squealing as he ran toward his father’s open arms.

“There’s my big boy!!” The child giggled as Bucky picked him up and half pitched him in the air. “Daddy!!” He kissed his chubby cheeks and hugged him tight. “Were you good for Aunty Tasha and Uncle Damon?” The boy nodded, “I good Daddy! Wook!” He pointed at the tower he built, obviously proud of his handy work.

“Wow Buddy! That’s an amazing tower! You did that all by yourself?” He set Jayden down and he pulled Bucky by his hand over to inspect his creation more carefully. “Hey Damon. Any problems?” I shook my head, “He is never a problem.” Natasha groaned in frustration, “Seriously Bucky, quit wasting time and tell us the news!”

Bucky laughed and rocked on the balls of his feet. “It’s a girl! Rahmal confirmed it since she still won’t allow an ultrasound.” I couldn’t be happier for Amia and Bucky. They were expecting their second baby. Natasha hugged him, “Congratulations Bucky! I knew it! I just knew it was a girl!” Bucky looked at me with questioning eyes. “She was very insistent in the matter actually.”

“So, are you excited? Two kids running around, driving you crazy?” Bucky snorted, “They won’t drive me crazy, and yeah, we’re both really excited. Besides, we need to catch up with Steve sooner or later.” Ahh yes, Captain Rogers and Valaria..those two are the talk of the compound as being something called ‘fertile Myrtles’. Only six months after the birth of Eron and Ava, Valaria conceived again...and again two lights were brought into the world.

The new set of twins were born healthy and with wings unlike their sister. A girl they named Sarah and a boy named Shawn. They are all the pride and joy of both parents who, though tired, couldn’t be happier. Tony often teases them about next time they’ll have twins again,  
single handedly replenishing the Valkyrie race all on their own. Somehow I think he may be right.

“Well, I better go, Amia is waiting for us..right Jayden? Mommy’s fixing your favorite tonight, Avacado!”  
The boy jumped up and down, flapping his wings and hovered for a moment. “Yeah!! Cados! I wuv cados!” We all laughed. “Ok, tell everyone bye and we’ll go eat.” 

Jayden went to Natasha and he quickly hugged her legs. “Bye!” She barely had time to hug him back when he ran straight toward me. I knew what he wanted. Just before he reached me he spread his wings and flew into my arms. “Bye!” I kissed his forehead, “Goodbye little warrior and eat well.” He giggled and twisted in my arms as I tickled his sides.

Releasing the child back to his father, I felt a sadness as I watched him go. He reminded me so much of my brother Kragen when he was that small. The door closed behind them and I watched my mate as she started to pick up the toys in the living room floor. I knelt beside her to help. “He really loves you...Jayden.” 

I watched as she grinned. “You think so?” She leaned over to me and kissed my lips, “I know so. He looks up to you.” This made me pause. I stood and watched her put the toys in a basket near the sofa. We often watched Bucky and Steve’s offspring so it only made sense to leave items here for their entertainment.

“But I’m not the child’s father. Why would he look up to me?” She smirked, “Well, besides the fact that you’re tall and you’re like a giant to him, but also because you allow him to be who and what he is..a Valkyrie. You encourage him and guide him as if he were yours. You are very good with him.” I frowned and thought this over. “I do nothing special.” She came to me and hugged me, “But you do, by just being you.”

I curled my arms around her and kissed her hairline. We stayed like that for several moments before pulling apart. “Come, let me fix you something to eat. I sense you are hungry.” She laughed as I led her to the kitchen. “You sense it because my stomach just growled.” We stood side by side at the counter as I cut our vegetables and fruit. 

She frowned suddenly and straightened her back. “Darling? Is everything alright?” She took a step back from me, “Um, yeah, I’ll be right back, I need to use the restroom.” Oh is that all. “Alright, I’ll have your dinner ready by the time you’re done.” I watched her turn and hurry off down the hall. I normally try not to read thoughts, but her feelings creep through when heightened. I felt her confusion. At what I had no idea.

Several minutes later she emerged from the bathroom. I rose from the table and motioned toward her plate. “Dinner awaits My Love, enjoy!” I made to sit back down..then paused, She wasn’t sitting. “Natasha?” She seemed nervous and fidgety, definitely not like her. “Darling? Is something wrong?”

She cleared her throat, “Well that depends on your definition of wrong I guess.” Now I was definitely confused. “I don’t understand.” She took slow steps toward me as she spoke. “Last month, after my jet went..”  
I cringed, “Please Love, let’s not talk about such things. I nearly lost you..I can’t bare to even think of it.”

A month ago Natasha’s jet crashed while on a mission. She was battered, broken and bruised..near death. Head trauma so severe it was only a matter of time before her light went out completely. I barely made it to her in time. The thought of losing her was beyond painful. It nearly broke me to see her the way she was.

“I know you don’t, but we need to talk about what you did.” She took another small step toward me. “What I did? I healed you My Love, is there something else?” Another step and she stood mere inches from me, her head tilting to look me in the eyes. “Damon, you healed me and I’m so grateful, because if you hadn’t..I wouldn’t be here. But you did so much more, more than I think you meant to.”

“Damon, I rushed to the bathroom because I started a period.” Well now I’m truly lost, she must have seen it on my face. She took my hands in hers. “I shouldn’t have done that because I don’t ovulate due to the sterilization. Damon...you healed all of me.”  
My eyes widened, realizing what she was saying. 

I had been so distraught seeing her broken body, all I could think of was pouring my healing powers into her. I couldn’t concentrate on specific things. I inadvertently restored her fertility. I swallowed hard and waited for a response...was she mad? Happy? I wasn’t sure since we’ve never brought the idea up since my first time offering to heal her. 

“Natasha...I, I don’t know what to say...Does this upset you? We can always seek help from Dr. Banner to help prevent conceiving. I’m so sorry Darling, I never meant to force this upon you.” She knew I was sincere. She placed her fingers over my lips as I began to speak again. “It’s ok, I’m not mad..shocked, but not mad. Do you want to know why?”

I felt her excitement and I pulled her close as she cupped my cheek. “I’m not mad because I wanted this. I’ve wanted this for quite some time. I want to have a baby Damon. Your baby.” My heart slammed into my chest and left me winded. My own excitement bubbles inside me and I couldn’t contain the immense smile on my face.

“Oh my sweet and beautiful Natasha...I want that too.” I pulled her against me and captured her mouth in a kiss that made my knees weak and my wings shudder. I began to back her up toward the bedroom, eager to begin trying for our own baby. “Hold up Tiger..I’m not really feeling up to making love at the moment..you know, bleeding.” 

I pouted, “I don’t mind a little blood.” She laughed and play smacked my chest. “You just want to impregnate me as soon as possible.” I winked and groped her rear, “You most definitely are not wrong.” Her hands roamed my chest, “I can’t get pregnant right now anyway...Whoa!!” She didn’t expect me to suddenly pick her up and throw her over my shoulder.

“Where are you taking me?!” I rushed into the bedroom and deposited her upon the nest I built for her as I promised. “I care not if you are bleeding, it does not make me want you any less, besides, no harm in practicing...over and over and over again.” She sighed as I settled over her and kissed those perfect lips.


	40. No Longer Alone

(3 years later)

Damon

I was roused from sleep by my mate shifting next to me. Her red tresses a halo around her head and mouth slightly open as she continued to slumber. It was still very early in the morning, the alarm not due to go off for another two hours. Though she doesn’t need to, My Love still insists on keeping a strict schedule throughout her day. It’s one of the endearing things I love about her.

I couldn’t help but let my hand settle over her belly where it has grown large with our child. Over two years we tried to conceive, I almost lost hope that we would ever become parents. My greatest fear was that I truly was past my time to be able to give her the child she wanted, that we both wanted. She never lost hope though, she was resolute in her idea that there was no way fate would bring us together and not allow us to have a baby. 

I remember the morning everything changed for us, like it was just yesterday. I had been laying in bed like I am now, gazing down at my mate and admiring her beauty as she slept. Curling my arms around her, my palm had slid across her abdomen...I immediately paused, freezing my movements. My heart began to hammer in my chest, there was no mistaking what I felt, what I sensed. My mate was with child!

Natasha had awoken to me kissing her belly and weeping with happiness. She ran her hands through my hair and looked at me with sleepy confusion. “Damon? What’s wrong?” I had crawled up her body and kissed her soundly, she immediately responding in kind. Once we finally came up for air she had a smile on her face, “Not that I don’t like being woke up with a kiss like that, but what’s going on Damon? Why are you crying?”

I smiled down at my mate and slid my hand to her lower belly, pushing the material of her shirt up so I could be skin on skin. “Feel what I feel My Love.” I connected our minds and watched her reaction. Her face went from confusion at first, then to complete joy. She could feel the life growing inside her just as I had. With tear filled eyes she laid her hand upon mine, “I told you so.” She smirked as I laughed and bent to kiss her belly, “Yes you did My Love, yes you did.” 

Now here we are, nine months later and the time of delivery will be soon upon us. Natasha has been amazing through her entire pregnancy. She stayed active and fit and even brought in a nutritionist to make sure she was eating properly. Her dedication to making sure we had a happy and healthy child truly warmed my heart. Especially when my fears of the past repeating was always on my mind. 

Gently I pushed her shirt up over her belly and placed my large hand over her. I felt the light of my child burning brightly, strong..just like her mother. “Hello my daughter. I can not wait to meet you in person.” She moved and kicked my hand in response. My thumb stroked her belly as I basked in the feel of my child’s purity of spirit. “Damon?” I looked up at Natasha and her smile. “Good morning, I didn’t mean to wake you Love...go back to sleep.”

She laughed under her breath and scooted closer to me, curling into my chest. “I don’t mind waking up, as long as it’s next to you.” My heart soared above the clouds, placing a gentle kiss to her forehead. “How are you feeling?” She shrugged and nuzzled my bare chest, placing a kiss over my heart. “Wonderful...whale size, but wonderful.” My chest rumbled with my laughter. “You are not whale size Love, you are all baby.” 

She placed her hand over mine on her belly and smirked, “If I’m all baby, then your daughter will be very large indeed.” It was my turn to smirk at her, “You are having a half Valkyrie child, my child, she very well may be.” She grinned, “Now you’re just being cocky.” I leaned over her and winked, “Not cocky when it’s the truth.” I kissed her smiling lips until she was putty in my hands.

It was only two days later when my mate went into labor. She was calm the entire time, breathing through every contraction, relaxing her body. She handled her labor like she does everything, with strength and grace. When our daughter finally made her appearance sixteen hours later, we both cried with joy. It was the first time I had ever seen my mate truly cry.

Hope Alianova Romanov was born just before the break of dawn on Valkyrie Prime. My mate had insisted upon it, feeling it was the right place for us to be. She was born with a head full of whisper soft red hair and crystal blue eyes, like my own. I couldn’t stop touching her, she was truly the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my entire 1500 plus years. 

I held my child against my bare chest and stroked her soft wings. As her mother slept I decided to watch the dawn rise over the Western mountains. I knew some Valkyrie had come to witness her birth, coming from many places where they had settled after coming to Earth. What I saw as I exited my home was a sight that for the second time that day, took my breath away. Valkyrie were everywhere! 

The suns came over the mountain, illuminating the amazing sight before me. My eyes landed on every single one, tears pooling and slipping down my cheeks. Amia and Bucky’s family were there, along with Valaria and Steve’s. But not just them, the entire clan had arrived with their own mates and children, all ranging from newborn to age five.

Amia approaches me with joy in her eyes that mirrored my own. “We all came to see her Damon...you made it a point to be with every single one of us when we brought our own children into the world. We wanted to be here for you as well.” I had no words...my heart was soaring so high that I wondered if it would ever land again. There was nearly eighty Valkyrie present, not including their mates. I never thought I’d see this day. It was a future that was withheld from us for so many years.

Rhamal came to my side and looked down at Hope. “She’s beautiful My Lord.” We both reached out and gripped the other upon the shoulder, a knowing look passing between us. “That she is Rhamal, just like her mother.” He grinned and released me with a smile, returning to his very pregnant mate and their two children. 

As I came forward I suddenly paused as every single human and Valkyrie alike took to a knee and bowed before me. My breath shuddered in my chest as I watched them all show their respect to not just me, but to my daughter. Natasha came to stand by my side, obviously being awoken by feeling my intense emotions. She leaned over and kissed Hope on the cheek then pulled me down to kiss my lips tenderly.

“I can feel it now.” My voice was thick with emotions. “What can you feel?” As everyone began to stand again I looked down at my mate, “Hope. Not just our daughter, but hope for our future. Look at them all Natasha...there are so many, and many more to come.” She smiled as she looked upon the gathered crowd and nodded, “Yes I can, I’ve felt it for quite a while. It’s why I chose her name.” 

I gave Hope back to Natasha to feed her as I went to visit with my clan. Amia came to me and hugged me tight, I returned the affection. She had tears in her eyes as she stood with me and looked upon the crowd. “I’m glad I was wrong. I spent such a long time thinking I was the last of my kind, the last Valkyrie.” A chuckle tumbled in my chest, “I too thought that when it was only Kragen and myself, many many hundreds of years ago...yet here we are...thriving. All because of these amazing humans. They are such an amazing species. I am truly grateful for them.” 

She smiled and agreed with me as I spoke, “I as well My Lord. More and more every day.” I felt her shift in emotions and I couldn’t help but grin down at the young Valkyrie. “Does Bucky know?” She smiled and rested a hand on her flat belly as she watched Bucky chase after Jayden and his sister Amelia. “Not yet My Lord, but soon.” She paused then looked up at me with such awed innocence, “I’m glad we’re not alone anymore.” I hugged her to my side and placed a kiss to the top of her head. “Me too little one...me too.”


End file.
